Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)
by Ckh13elieve
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UPDATE! Tentang dua anak, tentang sekolah, tentang pembullyan dan persahabatan. /Kyuhyun-Kibum/Brothership/KIHYUN/SJ-Fict
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Drama**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **Princesskyunie**

 **.**

 **Proudly**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

Anak itu terlihat sempurna secara fisik. Sepasang mata bulat dengan manik sewarna lelehan cokelat, surai cokelat terang yang begitu lembut, hidung mancung dan bibir berwarna merah ranum. Ah jangan lupakan kulit putihnya –atau bisa kita menyebutnya pucat? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti itu menambah kesan sempurna bagi anak itu.

Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, sesungguhnya tak ada seseorangpun yang benar-benar sempurna. Begitupun anak itu. Dia, yang akan memasuki usia 16 itu, kehidupan yang dijalaninya nyatanya tak sesempurna penampilan fisiknya.

Ia tinggal bersama Ibunya, seorang wanita yang bekerja pada malam hari disalah satu klub malam di kota Seoul. Jangan tanya dimana Ayahnya, dia sendiri tak tahu siapa Ayahnya. Ibunya tak pernah membahas mengenai hal itu dan dia enggan untuk bertanya. Ya. Ia enggan tahu jawabannya. Memangnya Ayah seperti apa yang diharapkannya sementara ibunya bekerja di klub malam seperti itu? Bahkan ia tak yakin Ibunya ingat siapa Ayahnya.

Tapi tok anak itu bersyukur karena Ibunya ada bersamanya meski wanita itu tak pernah menghiraukan kehadirannya. Baginya, asal masih bisa melihat wanita itu, itu saja sudah cukup. Meski harus ia akui, ia ingin lebih dari sekedar bisa melihat wanita itu. Sudut hatinya ingin dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang harus diberikan seorang Ibu pada anaknya. Kasih sayang dan perhatian.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau melamun lagi?!"

Kyuhyun –Cho Kyuhyun, yang tengah tanpa sadar melamun itu tersentak begitu suara cempreng seseorang menyadarkannya. Kim Ryeowook, teman kerja part time-nya itu menatapnya didepan pintu dapur dengan wajah kesal. Mungkin sejak tadi temannya itu sudah memanggilnya dan dia mengabaikannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Ada apa, Ryeowook-ah?" terlalu datar. Dan Ryeowook menghela nafas karenanya. Anak itu berusaha agar tak melempar gelas ditangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Beruntunglah Kyuhyun karena Ryeowook sudah lama mengenal anak itu, jadi Ryeowook masih bisa mentolerir sikap dingin anak itu. Entahlah, mungkin kalau bukan Ryeowook, tak ada yang tahan dengan sikap introvert anak itu.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum Shin Ahjusshi datang. Atau dia akan menelanmu hidup-hidup"

Ryeowook tentu melebih-lebihkan dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Shin ahjusshi itu terlalu baik. Buktinya pria yang sudah akan memasuki usia kepala empat itu memperbolehkan dirinya dan Ryeowook bekerja part time di cafe milik pria itu. Meski kadang jujur saja Kyuhyun suka terganggu dengan kecerewetan pria itu jika Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook terlambat menutup cafe.

Kyuhyun sendiri tengah mengelap meja-meja di kafe itu dan membereskan kursi-kursinya. Sedangkan Ryeowook tengah mencuci piring-piring, gelas dan alat untuk memasak lainnya. Memang hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Semua karyawan tetap sudah pulang sejam yang lalu, meninggalkan mereka dengan tugas harian yang harus dilakukan mereka.

Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding kemudian menghela nafas. Anak itu mempercepat kegiatannya. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam dan ia harus segera pulang.

Bunyi lonceng yang terdengar membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia tersenyum samar begitu Shin Ahjusshi tersenyum menyapanya. Pria itu berjalan melewatinya, melongok ke dapur dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun bersama Ryeowook yang mengekornya.

"Kalian mau ku antar? Salju sudah mulai turun" Shin Ahjusshi menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook setelah mengunci pintu cafe. Malam itu memang hari pertama salju turun tahun ini.

"Tidak usah, Ahjusshi" Ryeowook buru-buru menjawab. "Aku akan menemani Kyuhyun berjalan" katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya. Ryeowook tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati" dan pria itu berlalu dengan mobilnya, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang melambai dan Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan mobil Shin Ahjusshi.

"YAK! Kau meninggalkanku Kyu!" Ryeowook mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun dengan mulut bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau akan mengambil beasiswa itu?" Ryeowook memulai lagi. Ia ingat inilah alasannya pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa Kyuhyun mengambil beasiswa yang ditawarkan sekolah swasta terbaik di Seoul itu.

"Hm" gumam Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Anak itu menghela nafas, "Mereka menawarkan beasiswa penuh"

Itulah alasan Kyuhyun menerima beasiswa yang ditawarkan sekolah itu. Beasiswa penuh dari sekolah swasta terbaik yang bisa membawanya masuk universitas terbaik manapun di Korea. Diam-diam Kyuhyun kembali bersyukur karena dirinya terlahir dengan otak cerdas, sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir mengenai uang sekolah. Karena setiap proposal pengajuan beasiswa yang diajukannya selalu mendapat persetujuan.

"Aku khawatir padamu" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulut Ryeowook. "Disana, tempat itu sangat buruk, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh begitu suara Ryeowook terdengar bergetar. Ia tahu mengapa Ryeowook mengatakan itu dan berterimakasih karena temannya itu begitu perhatian padanya, mengkhawatirkannya yang bahkan tak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun ingat, hyung Ryeowook meninggal karena pem-bully-an di SMA itu. Dan mirisnya sekolah tetap bersikukuh bahwa itu ada kecelakaan dan media tak melakukan pemberitaan apapun. Ya. Uang –dalam segala hal, selalu benar kan?

"Aku sudah mengalaminya, hyung. Kalau kau lupa" Kyuhyun berucap pelan, melupakan bahwa akhirnya dia kembali memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan 'hyung'. "Aku berteman baik dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Jangan khawatir"

 _ **Pluk**_

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak Kyuhyun. "Benar. Kau harus memiliki nasib yang berbeda dengan hyung-ku" dan Ryeowook berlalu setelahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat Ryeowook menghilang di tikungan. Ia juga benar-benar berharap ia tak memiliki nasib seperti hyung Ryeowook. Ya. Semoga saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Kibum, Tuan Besar memanggil anda"

Seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan buku-buku ratusan lembar itu menghela nafas sebelum menyahut dengan enggan. Kibum. Kim Kibum, nama anak itu, melepas kacamata bacanya sebelum melangkah menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya, melewati maid-maid yang berjajar rapi bak patung.

Kibum, dengan penampilan sempurna itu adalah idaman semua orang Korea. Kulit terlampau putih, sepasang mata bermanik hitam yang menatap tajam, rambut hitam legam dan terutama dia adalah putra Tuan Kim. Pengusaha yang mengontrol perekonomian di Korea.

"Hai Bum. Mau menemui Appa-mu?"

Kibum tak menyahut, bahkan melewati wanita itu dengan wajah datar. Wanita itu, yang memaksanya memanggil 'Mom' adalah orang yang paling membuat Kibum tak betah berada dirumah. Wanita itu, Song Jihye, adalah ibu tirinya. Beruntunglah wanita itu suka sekali traveling sehingga Kibum tak harus melihat wajah wanita itu dirumahnya setiap saat.

Terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Kibum, wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Berjalan melewati para maid dengan angkuh menuju kamarnya.

"Dia akan menghabiskan uangmu untuk apa lagi kali ini?" selain hobi traveling, Ibu tiri Kibum itu _hobby_ sekali _shoping_. Entah sudah berapa barang tak penting yang dibeli wanita itu untuk menjaga gengsinya didepan teman-teman sosialita.

Tuan Kim, Ayah Kibum yang tengah sibuk dengar berkas-berkas yang entah apa, hanya menatap Kibum dengan tatapan menegur. Tak lebih dari itu. Tuan Kim tak ingin memulai perdebatan dengan Kibum, itu alasan ia memilih diam.

"Tapi baguslah dia pergi, jadi aku tak perlu melihatnya dirumah ini" katanya acuh.

"Appa sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu, Bum" Tuan Kim membuka suara. "Jadi jangan memulai pertengkaran"

"Kalau begitu, belikan dia rumah. Aku benar-benar muak melihatnya disini"

"KIBUM!" Tuan Kim mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Appa tidak ingin membahas itu dulu, okay?" katanya.

"Kuharap lain kali kita bisa membahasnya. Lalu?"

"Persiapkan dirimu. Besok kau akan Appa kenalkan sebagai pewaris sah Kim's Group"

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mengernyit begitu mendapati lampu di flat murah yang disewanya menyala. Namun detik berikutnya seulas senyum terlukis dibibirnya. Ia mempercepat gerakan mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah. Memberi salam dengan suara nyaring dan mendapati Ibunya tengah menonton televisi dengan setoples cemilan dipangkuannya.

"Berisik"

Bukannya sapaan hangat yang didapatnya, namun kalimat pendek dengan nada dingin itulah yang didapat Kyuhyun dari wanita itu. Namun Kyuhyun tetap memasang senyum lebarnya, senyum yang bahkan hanya diberikannya pada sang Ibu. Kata menyakitkan itu tak akan menyakiti hatinya. Katakanlah ia sudah kebal dengan perlakuan Ibunya itu. Karena baginya, melihat Ibunya berada dirumah saat dia pulang benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"Eomma sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu, Nyonya Cho menoleh dengan wajah datar. "Bukan urusanmu"

"Eomma pasti belum makan. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Tunggulah sebentar" tanpa menunggu jawaban Nyonya Cho, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju dapur, melupakan tubuh lelahnya yang butuh istirahat.

Nyonya Cho melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun sebelum memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. "Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brak**_

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan sempurna, "Sialan" kalimat itu begitu datar, tak ada ekspresi berarti.

"Pewaris sah Kim's Group? Huh yang benar saja!" katanya dengan mata terpejam. Anak itu kemudian mendudukan dirinya dikursi belajar. Tangannya dengan terampil menarik salah satu laci dimeja belajarnya, mengambil satu butir obat dari botol kecil. Tanpa air minum, ia menelannya.

"Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa berhenti mengonsumsi ini" katanya sebelum memakai kembali kacamata bacanya, kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada deretan kalimat berbahasa Inggris.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah tak mendapati Ibunya dirumah. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah pergi sejak pagi buta. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris begitu melihat masakannya semalam masih utuh diatas meja makan. Ibunya bahkan tak menyentuhnya. "Sepertinya aku masak terlalu banyak" katanya sebelum berlalu dari flat-nya untuk sekolah.

Jarak SM High School dari flat yang disewa Kyuhyun memang tak terlalu jauh, jadi anak itu tak harus berganti bus dua kali seperti saat dia sekolah di sekolah lamanya. Ia bahkan kali ini berjalan kaki, menikmati angin musim dingin yang membekukan tulangnya.

Sepertinya ia sudah gila. Kyuhyun sadari itu. Ini musim dingin dan dia dengan santainya berjalan dengan hanya memakai hodie setipis itu. Anak itu mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang meliriknya sambil berbisik. Mengatai dia gila atau merasa kasihan padanya mungkin.

 _ **Tap**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan gerbang sekolah barunya. _SM High School_. Ia membaca dalam hati. Merutuk dalam diam. Mengapa dari sekian banyak proposal beasiswa yang diajukan, SM High School-lah yang menerimanya? Apa tidak ada sekolah lain? Sekolah biasa yang ia tak tahu menyimpan banyak hal buruk misalnya?

"Seharusnya aku tak mencari tahu" keluhnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Satu hal lagi yang Kyuhyun sesali. Ia dengan segala keingintahuannya mencari data tentang SM High School. Dan Bingo! Dia mendapat banyak kasus pembully-an di SMA swasta terbaik ini meski kenyataannya banyak pula yang ditutupi dari media.

Kyuhyun terlonjak sedikit ketika klakson sebuah mobil menyadarkannya. Ia membalikan badan, menemukan mobil mewah itu kembali membunyikan klaksonnya. Ah Kyuhyun tersadar sekarang, ia berdiri ditengah jalan masuk. Menyingkir dari sana, Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit sebagai permintaan maaf.

Mobil melenggang masuk, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang entah sudah berapa kali dalam beberapa jam ini menghela nafas panjang. Anak itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, pemandangan yang tersaji disana membuatnya diam-diam meringis. Hampir semua siswa yang dilihatnya diantar dengan mobil mewah.

"Bahkan jika Eomma mengantarku berjalan kaki. Itu pasti menyenangkan" lirihnya.

"Hey! Kau akan berdiri disana terus? Sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai!" seseorang berteriak padanya dengan mata melotot. Ah sepertinya guru kedisiplinan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya akan menjemput anda saat jam makan siang, Tuan Muda"

Kibum mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sekretaris Han disampingnya. Anak lelaki itu tampak sibuk merapikan pakaian seragamnya sebelum melenggang meninggalkan Sekretaris Han tanpa berucap apapun.

Anak itu menghela nafas melihat teman-temannya menatapnya seolah dia barang mahal. Meski sudah terbiasa ditatap seperti itu, tapi Kibum tetap merasa muak. Namun ia tak mengucapkan apapun, tak membalas mereka dengan dengusan atau apapun, hanya tetap melangkah agar cepat sampai dikelasnya. Karena baginya, satu-satunya tempat yang normal disekolah ini adalah kelasnya.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, menyentuh dadanya. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, seolah mau melompat keluar. Dan— _apa ini?_ Kibum merasa senang seketika, tanpa alasan.

"Permisi. Kau tak apa?"

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Lagi. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat dan semakin cepat begitu tangan berkulit pucat dan dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan erat. Kibum mendongkak, tanpa sadar mendorong anak lelaki yang tengah menatapnya khawatir, membuat anak lelaki itu mengernyit bingung.

"Jangan menyentuhku" dingin, dan setelahnya Kibum berlalu masuk kedalam kelasnya begitu ia mendengar samar-samar suara walikelasnya, meninggalkan anak lelaki itu yang menghela nafas kesal karena diperlakukan dengan menyebalkan.

"Masuklah Kibum. Pelajaran belum dimulai" Guru Jung mempersilahkan Kibum masuk begitu anak itu membuka pintu kelas dan membuat seluruh isi kelas menatapnya. Setelah membungkuk pada Guru Jung, Kibum segera duduk dikursinya yang berada dibaris terakhir.

"Nah, seperti kata kepala sekolah seminggu lalu. Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru" Guru Jung memulai lagi. "Haksaeng. Silahkan masuk"

Sosok tinggi berkulit pucat itu masuk, menunduk pada Guru Jung sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh teman sekelasnya yang baru. Anak itu mengumpat dalam hati begitu tatapan yang diterimanya adalah tatapan mencemooh dan tak bersahabat. Seperti dugaannya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Hallo semuanya, aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Kibum tak tahu mengapa jantungnya lagi-lagi berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya hanya karena mendengar suara bass rendah itu. _Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?_ Entah mengapa nama itu terasa tak begitu asing ditelinganya. Sepasang matanya yang semula mengamati awan diluar sana, ia edarkan untuk melihat pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Lama ia mengamati teman barunya itu sampai ia sadar, Cho Kyuhyun juga tengah menatapnya dalam.

—TBC—

 **Haloo~ aku bawa fanfic baru ^-^**

 **Karena udah mentok sama fanfic lama, akhirnya lahirlah *apa ini* fanfic ini.**

 **Masih dengan genre brothership dan family-nya Kyuhyun & Kibum.**

 **Semoga fanfic ini dapet sambutan sehangat sambutan untuk fanfic-fanfic-ku yang lain yaa**

 **Last—RnR?**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya, annyeong *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Drama**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **Princesskyunie**

 **.**

 **Proudly**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

"Tunggu disini"

Wali kelas barunya, Guru Jung, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan kelas dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri diluar kelas. Sedikit berdecak, anak lelaki berkulit pucat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya, mencoba mencari kalimat-kalimat yang akan ia gunakan untuk sesi perkenalan sebentar lagi. Sejujurnya ia bukan tipe anak yang peduli pandangan orang lain padanya, tapi ini berbeda, sekolah ini berbeda dan Kyuhyun tak mau orang melihatnya berbeda dan berakhir dengan pembullian. Meski tak yakin, karena dia dari golongan orang tak punya dan mengambil beasiswa, tapi Kyuhyun mau berusaha membuat orang lain tak berniat membully-nya, memberi kesan baik misalnya. Ia ingin lulus dengan damai disekolah ini sehingga bisa melanjutkan masuk universitas terbaik. Mungkin dengan begitu, ia bisa membuat Eomma-nya berhenti bekerja di klub malam.

"Ukh"

Menoleh, Kyuhyun mendapati seorang siswa tengah merintih sambil membungkuk dan meremas dadanya. Berjalan lebih cepat, anak itu sampai didepan siswa tadi, menyentuh lengannya mencoba membantu kalau-kalau siswa tadi tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dan butuh sandaran.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Kyuhyun tak tahu kenapa, tapi jantungnya berdebar menggila begitu ia menyentuh lengan siswa itu.

"Permisi. Kau tak apa?"

Mata mereka bertatapan lama, membuat jantung keduanya semakin menggila. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika siswa yang ditolongnya itu mendorongnya menjauh dengan sekali sentakan.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" begitu dingin, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, siswa itu berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya.

"Aish, aku hanya mencoba menolongnya, tapi dia malah menjawab dengan menyebalkan begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengumpat begitu sosok pemuda berkulit putih yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya masuk kedalam kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau boleh duduk di kursi yang kosong, haksaeng" Guru Jung memberi perintah. "Jangan membuat masalah" katanya setengah berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik sekelas sebelum membungkuk pada wali kelasnya itu. Anak itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Kyuhyun kira wali kelasnya sedikit berbeda dengan guru-guru yang ditemuinya tadi, namun nyatanya wali kelasnya tak jauh berbeda dari mereka.

Ada dua kursi yang kosong, dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun memilik mendudukan dirinya disamping siswa yang dia cap menyebalkan dibanding duduk disamping siswa berkacamata yang sejak dia masuk tadi sudah menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun bukan tak sadar bahwa siswa berkacamata itu ketakutan, apalagi beberapa seringai terlihat jelas diwajah teman-teman sekelasnya.

 _ **Bruk**_

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya, disambut tatapan terkejut teman-teman sekelasnya –termasuk siswa yang dia cap menyebalkan. Sedikit melirik pada siswa berkacamata yang menghela nafas lega, Kyuhyun yakin pilihannya yang terbaik.

"Aku tak mau ada keributan" Guru Jung berlalu setelah mengatakan kalimat singkat penuh makna. Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur karenanya.

"Hey! Kau tidak bisa duduk disana"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Guru Jung bilang aku boleh duduk dikursi yang kosong. Ini kan kosong. Atau ada yang punya?"

"Kibum tidak suka berbagi bangku dengan orang lain" seorang siswi menyahut dengan wajah tak suka.

 _Jadi namanya Kibum_.

"Kibum-sshi, aku boleh duduk disini kan? Kebetulan aku—"

 _ **Sret**_

Kibum –siswa yang Kyuhyun cap menyebalkan, mendorong kursinya, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun segera berlalu keluar kelas, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendengus keras melihat kelakuannya. Sudah dipastikan teman sebangkunya tak akan menolongnya sekedar mengucapkan 'Ya'.

"Lihat kan? Sebaiknya kau duduk dengan Lee Jonghyun. Palli!" seorang siswa menepuk pundak siswa berkacamata. "Jonghyun-ah, panggil dia agar mau duduk denganmu" kalimat itu penuh penekanan, bukan meminta tapi memerintah, dan Kyuhyun mendengus kecil karenanya.

"Kyu—kyuhyun-sshi, k—kau boleh..."

"Aku suka terkena sinar matahari. Itu membantuku tumbuh tinggi" Kyuhyun memotong dengan alasan konyol. "Lagipula sepertinya Kibum tidak keberatan aku jadi teman sebangkunya" katanya sambil meringis, berharap menjadi sebuah senyum dimata teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar dibangku yang berada diatap sekolah. Diremasnya dadanya yang masih berdebar tak karuan. Ada perasaan sesak yang menyertai debaran aneh pada jantungnya. Sesuatu yang terjadi setiap kali anak berkulit pucat itu berada disampingnya, menyentuhnya atau bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara rendahnya.

Pikiran anak itu melayang, mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang seperti terlupakan olehnya. Tapi seberapa banyak dia memikirkan itu, mencoba mengingat apapun, ia tak mengingat apapun tentang anak berkulit pucat yang menjadi teman sekelasnya kecuali mereka bertemu diluar kelas sebelumnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

 _ **Brak**_

Kibum mendengus keras begitu suara pintu terbuka dengan keras mengganggu ketenangannya. Mencoba mengatur nafas, ia mendengar langkah kaki semakin banyak. Hingga suara rendah dengan nada dingin itu memaksanya membalikan badan untuk memastikan pemiliknya.

"Kembalikan" dan Kibum melihatnya. Siswa baru yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan canggung itu menatap si pembuat onar –Kim Junho, dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa yang menarik dari gantungan ponsel ini? Bukankah ini terlihat murahan" Junho memainkan gantungan ponsel ditangannya. "Mau lihat pertunjukan hebat, Bum?" siswa bermata sipit itu melirik pada Kibum yang menatapnya datar. "Kita lihat saja, seberapa berharganya barang murahan ini" katanya sambil menatap jenaka pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mengerang kesal karena pergerakannya ditahan teman-teman Junho.

"Kembalikan atau—"

"Atau apa?"

"—aku tak ingin membuat masalah dihari pertamaku. Tapi kau memancingku" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian mulai menyerang dua teman Junho membuat Junho menggeram.

"Hentikan Cho Kyuhyun!" geram Junho. Anak bermata sipit itu menatap nyalang pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. "Aku tak suka orang lain menyentuh teman-temanku" katanya sebelum melempar gantungan ponsel milik Kyuhyun kemudian menginjaknya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat sebelum menerjang Junho dengan sekuat tenaga. Keduanya saling pukul sampai suara seorang guru menghentikan keduanya.

"Kalian berempat ikut aku" katanya. "Kau juga Kibum" katanya ketika sadar Kibum juga berada disana.

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa yang memulai?"

"Tentu saja anak baru ini" Junho menatap sengit pada Kyuhyun. "Dia memukul Jaemin dan Yoosung, kemudian menyerangku" katanya, kemudian sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan ketika guru kedisiplinan beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Benar begitu?" Kyuhyun mendongkrak, pertanyaan sang guru cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Kalau anda tak percaya, kita tanya saja pada ketua kelas kami" Kibum mendengus cukup keras begitu kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Junho. Namun pemuda itu tak melakukan apapun, tak bicara apapun, hanya menatap keluar jendela sampai sosok ketua kelas mereka, Ahn Jaehyun muncul.

"Siapa yang memulai?" pertanyaan yang sama dan Kibum sudah tahu jawabannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ketua kelasnya, berharap pemuda kalem itu mau sedikit saja membantunya. Meski ia lebih yakin, si ketua kelas lebih takut dengan Junho dkk. Dengan sedikit senyum, Kyuhyun mengangguk, memberi kode pada Jaehyun untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apapun.

"Kyuhyun yang memulai" begitu tegas, tanpa ragu-ragu. Dan Kyuhyun terluka karenanya. Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum sinis saat Kibum meliriknya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi" Guru Bong –Guru kedisiplinan, menatap Kyuhyun kemudian Junho dan kedua temannya. "Kalian bertiga boleh keluar. Pergi ke ruang kesehatan sebelum kembali ke kelas" katanya disambut senyum kemenangan oleh ketiganya.

 _ **Brak**_

"Kibum?" meski tahu sifat Kibum yang tak peduli dengan orang lain, namun entah mengapa Guru Bong tetap saja berharap kali ini Kibum memberikan penilainnya tentang siapa yang salah dan benar.

"Aku tak ikut campur, ssaem" cepat dan tanpa berpikir.

"Kau juga masuk kelas" putus Guru Bong.

Kibum membungkuk kemudian berlalu dari ruang konsultasi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Guru Bong disana. Pria berusia 30 tahunan itu lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada murid didepannya. Murid yang baru beberapa jam lalu diperkenalkan kepala sekolah sebagai siswa penerima beasiswa.

"Kenapa tak bicara apapun?"

"Huh?"

"Kau harusnya membela diri. Jika bukan kau yang melindungi dirimu, tak ada yang akan melindungi dirimu, bahkan berada disisimu"

"Anda juga?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sebelum meringis karena luka dibibirnya tertarik, membuatnya merasakan perih. "Terimakasih. Tolong beritahu hukuman apa yang harus kulakukan agar saya bisa menyelesaikannya secepatnya"

Guru Bong sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar nada yang digunakan oleh siswa didepannya. Bukan nada datar seperti Kibum, bukan juga nada dingin dan mengintimidasi, namun nada mencemooh yang membuatnya tak bisa menebak bagaimana pemikiran siswa didepannya. "Pergilah ke halaman sekolah. Lee ahjusshi perlu bantuanmu" putusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuangnya dengan kasar. Begitu seterusnya sampai pria berusia diakhir 30-an itu merasa terganggu juga. Meski sejak sejam yang lalu saat anak pucat yang dia yakini adalah murid baru itu mengatakan akan membantunya –atau dengan kata lain mendapat hukuman, anak itu tak mengatakan apapun lagi, membuatnya merasa sendirian meski pekerjaannya terbantu.

"Kau tahu?" Lee ahjusshi membuka suara, mendudukan dirinya dikursi taman. "Menghela nafas berarti membuang keberuntungan" lanjutnya. "Sejak setengah jam lalu, kau sudah menghela ratusan kali dan itu artinya kau membuang ratusan keberuntunganmu" katanya lagi.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, namun melangkah mendekati Lee ahjusshi, mendudukan dirinya disamping pria itu.

"Mengapa kau tak coba kabur?" Kyuhyun kali ini menoleh, menatap Lee ahjusshi dengan alis bertaut bingung. "Para siswa selalu melakukannya dan memberiku uang"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Itulah. Aku tak punya uang untuk membuat ahjusshi tutup mulut"

"Mulutmu lebih cepat bereaksi dibanding otakmu, kurasa"

"Temanku selalu berkata begitu" katanya mengacu pada Ryeowook yang sering mengatai bahwa kerja mulutnya lebih cepat dibanding otaknya. Karena memang hanya anak pendek itu yang menjadi temannya selama ini. "Kurasa anda tidak tersinggung"

"Aku sering mendengar yang lebih dari itu"

Hening.

"Ini hari pertamamu sekolah?"

"Huh?"

"Kau murid baru kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Dan aku langsung dikerjai" katanya sambil tertawa garing.

"Bersabarlah" bukan kalimat yang ingin didengar Kyuhyun, namun pemuda itu tetap saja tersenyum. Bahkan sampai Lee ahjusshi berpamitan untuk membersihkan sisi halaman yang lainnya, ia masih saja memasang senyum.

"Bersabar" lirihnya.

 _ **Tap**_

"Kyuhyun-sshi"

Kyuhyun mendongkrak, menemukan Lee Jonghyun –si siswa berkacamata, berdiri didepannya sambil menyodorkan secangkir hot chocolate padanya. "Ambilah" katanya. "Udara semakin dingin" lanjutnya sambil melirik pada Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan mantel tipis bahkan tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan.

"Terimakasih"

"Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih"

"Huh?"

"Untuk tidak duduk dibangku yang sama denganku" katanya membuat alis Kyuhyun naik satu. "Mereka akan membully teman sebangku murid baru"

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Lee Jonghyun. Jadi itulah alasan mengapa Lee Jonghyun sangat ketakutan saat melihat dia. Dan bagaimana bersemangatnya teman-teman sekelasnya ketika memaksa Jonghyun untuk memintanya duduk bersama anak itu. Bersyukurlah bahwa Kyuhyun punya naluri yang baik, jadi dia tetap mendudukan dirinya disamping Kibum meski sesungguhnya ia merasa tak nyaman dengan pemuda dingin itu karena jantungnya selalu berdebar cepat. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengusik Kibum?

"Kibum" ucapan Jonghyun membuat Kyuhyun kembali menatap teman sekelasnya itu. "Mereka tak akan berani mengusiknya"

"Terimakasih minumannya"

Kyuhyun kembali pada kegiatannya menyapu halaman SM _High School_. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang gagang sapu mencengkram erat dadanya yang nyeri entah karena apa. Tapi bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama Kibum membuatnya merasa terluka. Apa kejadian diluar kelas itu benar-benar melukai hatinya? Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah merasa sakit hati apalagi hanya karena hal seperti itu. Atau—ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan menyangkut Kibum? Entahlah, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatnya, namun ia tak pernah ingat ia pernah bertemu Kibum sebelum hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagus. Kau melakukannya dengan baik"

Kibum melirik sekilas pada Junho yang tengah berbicara dengan Jaehyun. Anak itu melangkah lebar menuju kursinya. Sepasang mata hitamnya melirik sekilas pada ransel cokelat tua milik Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dilantai. Tanpa sadar, anak itu menyimpan kembali ransel cokelat milik Kyuhyun dikursinya.

"Karena sudah membuatmu terluka, kau tak akan membiarkannya kan, Junho-ya?"

"Tentu saja. Ini baru permulaan"

Kibum tak tahu mengapa tapi ia merasa kesal mendengar ucapan Junho. Anak itu buru-buru memakai headphone, menyetel musik dengan suara keras. Diedarkannya pandangannya keluar jendela. Ucapan Manager Han dan Ayahnya tiba-tiba saja menggema ditelinganya.

 _._

" _Persiapkan dirimu. Hari ini kau akan diperkenalkan sebagai pewaris Kim's Corp"_

 _._

" _Tuan besar hanya ingin melindungi tempat anda, Tuan Muda"_

 _._

" _Tugasmu hanya melakukannya dengan baik, Kibum. Jangan pikirkan apapun, hanya melakukan yang terbaik. Bagian lainnya, Ayah akan melakukannya untukmu"_

 _._

" _Kalau anda tidak mau melakukannya untuk Tuan Besar. Lakukanlah itu untuk ribuan karyawan Kim's Corp"_

 _._

"Aku benar-benar membencinya" _entah karena alasan apa_.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Kibum kembali terpaku, tangan kanannya meremas dada kirinya begitu rasa nyeri itu kembali datang. Namun entah mengapa, dibandingkan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia tetap saja menatap sepasang manik cokelat dibawah sana. Sepasang manik yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Kibum tak tahu artinya.

— **TBC—**

Chapter 2-nya dataaang ^^ makasih banget sama yang bersedia review di chapter 1. Aku jadi semangat juga nulis fanfic ini.

Seperti fanfic yang lainnya, disinipun aku ngga bisa bales satu-satu review kalian. Tapi aku baca semuanya kok ^^ jadi harap ngerti yaa

Karena ini akhir tahun, aku lagi sibuk banget dikantor, jadi mungkin bakal lama lagi bisa update. Aku harap kalian semua mau menunggu yaa

Last—silahkan review biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya

Bye bye *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Drama**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **Princesskyunie**

 **.**

 **Proudly**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3**

 _ **Flashback**_

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari si murid berkacamata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon untuk tak berpindah ke kursi disampingnya meski mulutnya memintanya pindah tempat duduk. Anak itu mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada ponsel ditangannya. Seulas senyum terlukis ketika ia menyentuh gantungan ponselnya.

 _ **Srak**_

Begitu cepat dan mata Kyuhyun membelakak karenanya. Kini, gantungan ponselnya terlepas dari ponsel bututnya dan berpindah ke tangan si siswa bermata sipit yang sejak ia datang sudah menatapnya penuh minat, seolah dia mainan yang menyenangkan.

"Berpindahlah dan akan kukembalikan padamu" sebuah tawaran dan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menunjukan senyum iblisnya pada teman barunya itu. Untunglah Kyuhyun masih tahu diri, ia masih ingat kalau dia berjanji untuk sekolah dengan damai disini.

"Aku suka sinar matahari" lagi, Kyuhyun memberikan alasan konyolnya. "Tolong kembalikan"

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuat benda ini terlihat berharga dimatamu" si mata sipit nampak menghela nafas kasar sebelum mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada mencemooh. Kalau tidak ingat pesan Guru Jung tadi, ia mungkin sudah mengerjai si murid baru dengan segala ide yang terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku juga penasaran" temannya yang lebih tinggi itu mengangguk antusias disampingnya.

"Apa itu mahal?" temannya yang lain menyahut dengan nada pura-pura penasaran.

"Aku bertaruh, harganya bahkan tidak lebih dari sepertiga harga jepit rambutku" salah satu teman sekelas mereka menyahut, membuat suara-suara sumbang lainnya terdengar.

"Kalau begitu—mari kita buktikan" Junho terlihat sangat antusias melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan teman sekelasnya. Lagipula sudah lama ia tak bermain-main. Anak itu kemudian berlari keluar kelas setelah menyeringai pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap berlari mengejar si mata sipit yang berlari diikuti dua temannya sebelum seseorang menarik tangannya. "Lebih baik biarkan saja dia" Ahn Jaehyun, si ketua kelas, menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau memintaku membiarkannya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, namun nada yang digunakannya mengancam. "Bahkan, jika aku harus memukulnya, akan kulakukan. Ah kau perlu tahu, harganya memang tidak mahal, tapi barang itu satu-satunya barang berharga yang kupunya" lanjutnya dan itu membuat Jaehyun melepaskan cekalannya pada anak baru dikelasnya. Membiarkan si murid baru mengejar Junho.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana Cho Kyuhyun?" Guru Jung yang akan mengakhiri kelasnya baru sadar saat tak mendapati si murid baru dikelasnya. Wanita itu menatap Ahn Jaehyun, si ketua kelas, meminta menjelaskan kemana perginya si murid baru.

"I—itu—"

"Dia membuat masalah tadi" Junho memotong. Sepasang maniknya melirik pada Ahn Jaehyun, menyuruh si ketua kelas diam. Junho tahu, meski tak terlalu peduli tapi Ahn Jaehyun bukanlah anak yang bisa berbohong dengan baik. "Dia memukulku, Yoosung dan Jaemin" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dua temannya yang mengangguk antusias disampingnya.

Guru Jung memijit pangkal hidungnya, merasa pusing dengan ulah anak didiknya. Menghela nafas sebelum membuka buku didepannya. "Baik. Aku akan umumkan nilai ulangan Matematika kalian minggu lalu" gerutuan siswa-siswi terdengar. Itu ulangan dadakan yang diberikan Guru Jung. Dan sudah dipastikan nilai mereka tidak cukup bagus untuk dibanggakan didepan orang tua mereka.

"Kibum" Guru Jung memberi jeda, seulas senyum berkembang diwajahnya. "Selamat. Nilaimu sempurna" lanjutnya disambut bisik-bisik dari siswa lainnya. Mereka tidak terkejut dengan hasil sempurna yang selalu dihasilkan Kibum. Anak tunggal pengusaha paling berpengaruh di Korea itu memang sudah dikenal dengan kepintarannya. Bahkan Universitas Seoul sudah 'melamar'nya untuk masuk universitas itu tanpa test. Mereka berbisik untuk saling membanggakan dugaan mereka tentang nilai Kibum saat selesai mengerjakan soal ulangan dadakan itu minggu lalu.

"Terimakasih" Kibum membungkuk setelah kertas hasil ujian dadakan itu berpindah ke tangannya.

Tepat setelah Kibum mendudukan dirinya, bel pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. "Baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kali ini selesai. Kumpulkan tugas individu kalian besok. Tak ada keterlambatan atau aku terpaksa memberi point pada kalian. Oh ya Ketua kelas, katakan pada Kyuhyun untuk menemuiku setelah jam pulang sekolah" katanya yang langsung diangguki Jaehyun.

Kibum mendengus begitu melihat Han Woosung –Sekretaris pribadinya, menatapnya didepan pintu kelas yang terbuka setelah Guru Jung keluar kelas. Anak itu segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun segera meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Kita akan langsung ke perusahan. Pakaian ganti anda sudah saya siapkan di mobil" ucapan Sekretaris Han disambut dengusan oleh Kibum. Ayahnya sudah belajar dari kejadian waktu itu ternyata, dimana ia kabur saat para maid dan pengawal lengah. _Sial_.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mengumpat setelah sudah kelima kalinya dia memutari atap sekolah, tempat dimana gantungan ponselnya dibuang Junho. Padahal ia yakin sekali, ia melihat Junho menjatuhkan gantungan ponselnya setelah melihat dia memukul kedua temannya itu. Tapi meski dia sudah mencarinya semenjak menyelesaikan hukumannya, dia tak juga mendapati dimana gantungan ponselnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Karena nyatanya ia memang sendirian sejak tadi.

Anak itu mendudukan dirinya ditepian atap sekolah. Dari tempatnya kini, ia bisa melihat seluruh bagian sekolah barunya. SM _High School_ memang tak bisa disamakan dengan sekolah manapun yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat. Sekolah ini sangat luas dengan bangunan megah yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat di drama-drama yang ditonton Ibunya. Belum lagi peraturan ketat yang sempat membuatnya menelan saliva dengan sulit saat Kepala Sekolah lamanya mendikte begitu tahu ia diterima di SM _High School_. Dan anehnya, meski hatinya enggan menerima 'keberuntungan' ini, kaki Kyuhyun tetap melangkah kemari, bibirnya tetap mengatakan akan masuk sekolah ini –kepada siapapun yang bertanya padanya. Semuanya seolah berjalan berbeda dengan perintah otak dan hatinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, sedikit menertawai dirinya yang dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah malah terkena bully, meski tak seperti pembully-an yang sering dia bayangkan. Padahal sebelum masuk kelas pag tadi, ia sudah bertekad untuk tak melakukan apapun yang membuat anak-anak orang kaya itu meliriknya untuk dijadikan 'mainan'. Karena baginya, lebih baik dipandang cemooh asal ia bisa lulus dengan tenang. Tapi—ketika melihat tatapan takut Lee Jonghyun, entah mengapa kakinya malah melangkah ke meja lain, Padahal ia ingin mendekati Jonghyun, menanyakan ketakutan apa yang tengah dirasakan anak itu. dan nyatanya, kerja anggota badannya membuatnya membantu seseorang. Dan—membuat dirinya malah dilirik sebagai 'mainan' baru oleh teman sekelasnya.

"Bagus sekali Kyu. Kau membuat awal yang bagus" lirihnya menyindir dirinya sendiri sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

"Aish kenapa lagi ini?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan bodohnya –memukul kepalanya sendiri, ketika merasa jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Dan ketika sepasang manik colekatnya menemukan sosok pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu, dia hanya bisa mendengus. Tetap memandangi sosok itu yang berjalan cepat dengan seseorang dibelakangnya. Namun, ketika hendak masuk kedalam mobil, sepasang manik sewarna gelap malam itu tepat menatap sepasang manik sewarna lelehan cokelat milik Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun kembali merasa jantungnya berdetak melebihi normal.

"Sial" umpatnya sebelum berlalu dari atap.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak masuk kedalam mobil ketika merasa jantungnya berdebar terlalu cepat. Lagi. Mengikuti nalurinya, ia membalikan badan, menatap kearah atap sekolah. Disana, diatas sana, dia menemukan sepasang manik sewarna lelehan cokelat itu menatapnya intens.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

"Eh?" Kembali normal ketika sosok berkulit pucat itu berlalu dari atap entah untuk kemana.

"Ada apa, Tuan muda?"

Kibum tersadar. Anak itu menoleh pada Sekretaris Han, menggeleng kecil sebelum kembali menatap kearah atap sekolah yang sudah kosong. _Siapa sebenarnya dia?_ Membuka pintu mobil, Kibum masih sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah atap sekolah dengan banyak pertanyaan tentang si murid baru.

"Akan ada sekitar 20 relasi bisnis yang datang kali ini. Hampir setengahnya merupakan pebisnis dari—" belum selesai menjelaskan –seperti kebiasaannya sebelum Kibum bertemu para pebisnis, Kibum sudah memotong.

"Aku akan melakukan dengan baik" potong Kibum. Anak itu menatap keluar jendela. Salju masih turun meski tidak sederas pagi tadi. "Dan segera pulang" lanjutnya dengan mata yang mulai terpejam. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Kyuhyun tengah duduk diatap sekolah mengusiknya. _Sedang apa dia disana? Diudara sedingin ini? Apa dia mau sakit?_

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ani. Apa yang kupikirkan?!_

"Saya tahu anda akan melakukannya dengan baik" Sekretaris Han tersenyum samar, menyadarkan Kibum dari dunianya. Meski Kibum tak pernah menunjukan ketertarikannya pada dunia bisnis, tapi Sekretaris Han percaya anak itu selalu bisa diandalkan. Kibum cukup dewasa untuk tak melakukan hal kekanakan yang akan merusak nama baik Kim's Corp.

"Berapa lama anda bekerja pada keluarga Kim, Sekretaris Han?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Kibum setelah lama mereka terdiam dan tanpa membuka matanya itu berhasil membuat Manager Han menoleh. "21 tahun"

Kibum membuka matanya. "Eomma—berarti kau mengenalnya" bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan, dan Sekretaris Han terdiam tanpa berani menatap Kibum. "Bagaimana rupa Eomma?" tatapan matanya melembut, tatapan kerinduan yang tak tersampaikan pada siapapun.

"Saya—tidak begitu yakin" jawab Sekretaris Han. Dan pria itu melihat tatapan Kibum menajam begitu ia menjawab. "Saat itu saya hanya pekerja kelas rendah. Jadi saya tak sering berhubungan dengan Presdir dan Nyonya" lanjutnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Tapi—kata teman-temanku, Nyonya sangat cantik. Beliau punya mata seperti anda. Jika tersenyum mata Nyonya akan membentuk sabit" katanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Lalu—apalagi?"

"Huh?"

Tepat ketika Kibum hendak menjawab, smartphone Sekretaris Han berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan dari Ayahnya. Anak itu menggeleng ketika Sekretaris Han meliriknya, lalu pura-pura memejamkan matanya. Ia bersyukur karena Sekretaris Han mengatakan bahwa ia tertidur. Setidaknya, ia tak harus mendengar ceramahan Ayahnya tentang apa-apa saja yang harus dia katakan saat perkenalan nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jung songsaengnim memanggilmu untuk menghadap"

Suara Ahn Jaehyun menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Bahkan kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang sibuk menyalin catatan sambil sesekali cekikikan entah karena apa. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega begitu tak mendapati Junho dan kedua temannya dikursinya. Setidaknya ia bisa pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja kali ini.

"Kau terlihat tak baik" komentar Jaehyun disambut ringisan dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Maaf untuk yang tadi" lanjutnya.

"Tak masalah. Aku sering berada diposisi seperti itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Anak itu membereskan peralatan belajarnya, memasukan kedalam ransel cokelatnya yang sudah usang. "Tapi lain kali—ada baiknya kalau kau berkata jujur" lanjutnya sebelum memeluk ranselnya didepan dada. "Terimakasih ketua kelas" katanya sambil berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang termenung.

 **.**

 **.**

Guru Jung tengah memeriksa tugas ketika Kyuhyun datang menghadap. Wanita itu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk sebelum mengamati Kyuhyun dengan seksama kemudian setelahnya menarik kertas dari atas mejanya. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun membiarkan wali kelasnya itu mengamati kertas ditangannya. Ia tak berniat menyela, meski sebenarnya ia jengah juga.

"Selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran Matematika. Nilai-nilai untuk semua mata pelajaran sains tak pernah dibawah 9" Guru Jung memulai, mendikte semua yang dibacanya dari berkas nilai-nilai yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun saat mendaftar beasiswa. "Kalau kau tak terlibat masalah, kau akan menjadi salah satu murid kesayanganku. Sayang sekali"

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, sinis, mendengar ucapan wali kelasnya. Bukankah sejak awal, wali kelasnya sudah mendiskriminasi dirinya? Dan bukankah itu berarti 'membuat masalah' hanya alasan untuk wali kelasnya itu semakin tak menyukainya?

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Cho Kyuhyun?" tak menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Guru Jung. "Guru kedisiplinan mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tak berusaha membela diri"

Kyuhyun berkedip, sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Guru Jung. Namun ia tetaplah salah satu pemain poker face terbaik, hingga wajah keterkejutannya tak terlihat.

"Apa—akan ada yang berubah kalau aku membela diri? Apa—mereka yang bersalah akan disalahkan?" Guru Jung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan yang terdengar polos namun begitu menohoknya. "Tak ada kan, _ssaem_? Tak akan ada yang berada disisiku, karenanya daripada saya melakukan perlawanan untuk hal yang sia-sia. Saya lebih suka menutup mulut saya. Menunggu sejauh mana keadilan bertindak"

"Karena kau tak berusaha membela diri, Guru Bong tak bisa membelamu!" geram Guru Jung. Wanita itu diam-diam menahan diri untuk tak memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Satu lagi, dia mendapati murid kelas kepala yang sulit dipahami selain Kibum. Sepertinya tahun ini, ia akan bekerja lebih keras dengan dua murid dengan karakter yang sama misteriusnya juga—sempurna dalam pelajaran matematika.

"Tapi tetap saja, pada akhirnya uang akan bertindak dan menunjukan kuasanya" jawaban Kyuhyun disambut dengusan Guru Jung. Wanita itu juga selalu berpikir seperti itu.

"Paling tidak kau berusaha" sedikit frustasi Guru Jung menghela nafas kesal.

"Paling tidak, saya tak melihat uang bertindak dan menunjukan kuasanya didepan mata saya" Kyuhyun berdiri. "Saya pikir, ini sudah terlalu sore. Sampai berjumpa besok, Jung _ssaem_ " membungkuk, Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan ruang guru yang sudah sepi. Namun sebelum menutup pintu, anak itu kembali memanggil Guru Jung. Ketika wali kelasnya itu menatapnya dengan alis bertaut, sebuah senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya. "Maaf. Saya sempat berburuk sangka pada anda" katanya sebelum menutup pintu ruang guru, meninggalkan Guru Jung yang tersenyum lebar setelah mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar anak nakal" katanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan memeriksa tugas siswa.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Kim Kibum imnida" membungkuk cukup lama, dan ketika tepukan tangan sudah sedikit reda, Kibum kembali berdiri tegak. Diedarkannya pandangannya pada relasi bisnis Kim Corp. Senyum yang dilayangkan para pebisnis itu benar-benar palsu.

Kibum melirik Ayahnya ketika Ayahnya itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga. Dan entah mengapa dada Kibum menghangat. Kibum lupa, kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kehangatan dari nada bangga yang diucapkan sang Ayah, dan sekarang dia kembali merasakannya.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dengan para pebisnis itu, Kibum mendapatkan ijin untuk pulang. Ia bersyukur Ayahnya tak memaksanya ikut pergi bersama para pebisnis itu untuk makan malam. Entahlah apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Kita langsung pulang, Sekretaris Han" ucap Kibum mendahului pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Sekretaris Han.

" _Ne, algeuseumnida_ "

Kibum mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman, membuka jasnya kemudian meletakannya sembarang disampingnya. Anak itu juga melonggarkan dasinya dan menggulung kemeja lengan panjangnya sampai siku. Siapapun yang melihat anak itu, tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa ia masih seorang siswa sekolah menengah. Kibum, sosok itu bisa sangat berbeda ketika memakai jas dan dasi.

 _ **Tak**_

Kibum yang baru saja memejamkan matanya itu kembali membuka matanya begitu mobilnya mendadak berhenti. Dikursi depan, Manager Han tengah berusaha membuka _safety belt_ untuk kemudian berlalu keluar. Kibum sendiri hanya mendengus, mungkin mereka baru saja menabrak seseorang.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu" supir Kibum bergumam.

Kibum menatap malas keluar jendela. Sepasang manik hitamnya sedikit melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri bersama seorang paman dibawah hujan salju yang cukup deras. Tidak. Bukan hanya berdiri, karena Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas, paman itu melipat tangan didepan dada dengan wajah marahnya.

"Anak kecil yang bekerja keras, aku suka" supir Kibum kembali bergumam namun kini Kibum bisa mendengar lebih jelas. " _Ahjussi_ itu tampaknya sedikit mabuk" lanjutnya.

Dan entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Kibum membuka _safety belt_ dan berjalan dibawah hujan salju dengan langkah cepat. Anak itu bahkan mengabaikan teriakan sang supir.

"Tapi _Ahjussi_ tetap harus bayar. Kalau tidak saya akan kena tegur atasan saya" suara anak itu tampak tenang meski sepasang maniknya menatap tajam pria paruhbaya yang Kibum yakin sudah mabuk. "Kalau _ahjussi_ hanya meminum satu gelas, saya tidak masalah. Tapi _ahjussi_ memesan makanan, bahkan menghancurkan satu kursi di cafe kami"

"Kau pikir aku tak punya uang huh? Lagipula aku tak memakannya. Kau bisa lihat disana"

Anak itu meniup poninya dengan keras, nampak masih berusaha bersabar dengan si _ahjussi_ keras kepala didepannya. "Benar, anda tidak memakannya. Tapi membuangnya dan memecahkan piringnya. Woaah anda benar-benar mabuk. Berikan kartu identitas anda saja kalau begitu"

"YA! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mabuk dan aku tak mau membayar apa yang tidak ku makan!"

"Aku yang akan membayar makanan pria ini, Cho Kyuhyun"

Anak itu –Kyuhyun, yang semula menatap sengit pria menyebalkan didepannya, kini beralih pada seseorang yang berdiri menyaksikan 'pertengkaran' antara dirinya dan si pria menyebalkan. Sepasang manik caramelnya mendelik seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang berdebar terlalu cepat ketika berserobok dengan manik hitam teman sekelas sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

"Kim Kibum?" desisnya tak suka.

*TBC*

Halo aku datang dengan fanfic Your Eyes. Ada yang masih menunggu fanfic ini? Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Ngga bosen-bosen aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan dalam meng-update semua fanfic-fanfic-ku. Bulan-bulan ini kembali sibuk *setiap bulan emang selalu sibuk sih* ditambah aku UTS juga banyak banget tugas makalah yang kena deadline bulan ini. Untuk kedepannya aku juga ngga bisa janji update cepet, soalnya bulan ini mau ikut pelatihan sih. Tapi aku bakal usahain update fanfic 1-2 yaa

Last, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian, supaya aku bisa lihat antusias kalian sama fanfic ini yaa *pede banget*

Sampai jumpa di fanfic lainnya, Annyeong~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Drama**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **Princesskyunie**

 **.**

 **Proudly**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4**

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kau juga Kibum"

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas begitu Guru Bong –Guru kedisiplinan yang hobi sekali berkeliling mencari murid yang membolos, menyuruhnya ikut. _Sial_. Kenapa si Junho hobi sekali membuat ketenangannya hilang sih? Ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam seminggu ini, dan Kibum berjanji akan membuat pelajaran jika teman sekelasnya itu membawanya kembali kedalam masalah yang dibuat anak itu.

Dengan malas Kibum berjalan mengikuti Guru Bong, namun baru selangkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Anak itu membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu yang terinjak olehnya.

"Gantungan ponsel?" tanyanya. Alis anak itu menyatu ketika membaca sesuatu dari gantungan ponsel itu. _Create your wish and you will get it._ "Ah, milik si murid baru" katanya sebelum menyimpan gantungan ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun tertawa remeh pada sosok teman sebangkunya itu. Anak itu berkacak pinggang. "Apa maumu, Kim?" tanyanya setelah tawa remehnya ia hentikan.

"Kalau kau mau main-main, kurasa ini bukan waktunya" Kyuhyun kembali berucap, menatap kesal pada Kibum yang duduk tenang disalah satu kursi di cafe tempatnya bekerja setelah membuat pria menyebalkan itu bisa pergi tanpa memberikan sepeser uangpun padanya. Kyuhyun heran, bagaimana ada orang setenang Kibum. "Kau bisa melakukannya disekolah tapi bukan ditempat kerjaku" lanjutnya dengan kesal disambut kerutan didahi Kibum. Kyuhyun salah sangka sepertinya.

"Aku tak suka disamakan dengan Junho, asal kau tahu"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya, kau melakukannya diluar sekolah. Tentu saja berbeda"

Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya mau menolongmu"

"Kau tak menolongku!" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan gerakan kasar. Namun ketika beberapa pengunjung menoleh padanya, anak itu segera mendudukan dirinya kembali dengan bibir berdecak. "Kau membuat _Ahjussi_ menyebalkan itu pergi tanpa membayar, Kim!"

"Sudah kubilang aku yang akan membayar semuanya"

"Itulah, itulah yang membuatmu lebih dari Junho. Kau bahkan menawarkan uang milikmu, untuk membeli harga diriku?"

"Kau salah paham, kurasa, Cho" Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan –begitu kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun terucap, memerangkap sepasang manik caramel Kyuhyun dengan manik hitamnya. "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Pria itu mabuk. Bagaimanapun kau mengoceh padanya, dia tak akan membayar apapun padamu"

 _Eh?_

"A—atas dasar apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, penasaran dengan alasan Kibum.

 _Eh?_ Kibum tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Benar, atas dasar apa dia menolong Kyuhyun? Dia kan bukan tipe anak yang peduli dengan orang lain? Ia bahkan tak berhubungan baik dengan teman-teman sekelasnya di tahun kedua mereka sekelas. Baiklah, maksudnya, Kibum terlalu menutup diri pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia lebih suka melakukannya sendiri, apapun itu. Ia tak suka orang lain ikut campur dengan pekerjaannya. Karena apapun yang dilakukan mereka, semua itu terlihat sebagai sandiwara baginya. Yang mereka lakukan itu, mendekatinya, bersikap baik padanya, itu karena dia putra tunggal keluarga Kim.

"Iseng?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah terlalu antusias itu benar-benar merasa dipermainkan. Setelah mendengus dengan suara keras, ditambah meniup keras poninya, anak itu menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi. Jawaban apa itu?

"Bagus sekali kalau semua orang kaya sering tak banyak kerjaan hingga bisa berbuat 'iseng'sepertimu" Kyuhyun menekan kata iseng dengan mendesis. "Aku benar-benar bisa gila sekarang" keluhnya. "Pergilah!"

"Mengusirku?" Kibum menatap tak suka pada Kyuhyun. Seumur-umur, belum pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti Kyuhyun, semua orang tunduk padanya, bersikap baik padanya. Huh, jadi sebenarnya apa maumu, Kim?

Hanya mengangguk mantap, tanpa menjawab. Dan Kibum benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan anak didepannya. Entah mengapa dia tak suka diabaikan si pucat. "Setelah aku menolongmu?"

"Aku tidak memintamu menolongku. Dan—apa kau baru saja meminta imbalanmu?!" mata bulat itu membulat lucu, bahkan bagi seorang Kibum. "Waah kau benar-benar menakjubkan"

"Kyuhyun- _ie_ , jam kerjamu sudah habis" sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menyuarakan kekesalannya pada Kibum, sosok Ryeowook menepuk pundaknya. Ryeowook sudah memperhatikan sejak tadi, namun tak punya alasan melerai keduanya. Dan ketika seorang chef mengatakan bahwa jam kerja Kyuhyun sudah selesai –Kyuhyun jin pulang cepat hari ini, Ryeowook segera mendekati keduanya.

"Benarkah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, "Pergilah" mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh, Ryeowook mendapat tatapan kesal dari Kibum. Namun Ryeowook mengabaikannya. Anak yang tak lebih tinggi dari Kibum itu juga ikut berlalu setelah mengobrol dengan seorang pelayan lainnya, meninggalkan Kibum dengan perasaan kesal yang kentara.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku juga ijin pulang cepat hari ini"

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya canggung ketika Kyuhyun menatap menyelidik padanya. Mereka sama-sama tengah berdiri didepan loker karyawan, hendak mengganti seragam karyawan mereka dengan pakaian mereka sendiri. Namun Kyuhyun yang menyadari Ryeowook juga tengah mengambil baju gantinya menjadi sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa? Ibumu tak sakit lagi kan?"

Ryeowook mendengus, "Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya aku tidak boleh ijin pulang cepat kalau Ibuku tak sakit" dengusnya tak suka, kemudian sebelum Kyuhyun menyahut, Ryeowook segera berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai yang tadi dia gunakan ketika datang.

"Kita pulang bersama, Kyuhyun- _ie_ " ucap Ryeowook ketika bergantian dengan Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "Ada yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan" lanjutnya ketika alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan beriringan dibawah salju yang masih turun.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun buka suara ketika akhirnya mereka berada dipersimpangan jalan. Mereka seharusnya berpisah disini, tapi sampai tadi tak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Kau korban _bully_ , Kyu" bukan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Namun tatapan mata Ryeowook tampak tengah memastikan sesuatu. "Anak tadi, salah satu yang melakukannya kan?" Ryeowook itu terlalu peka dengan hal berbau pem- _bully_ -an.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, paham dengan tujuan pembicaraan ini. Ryeowook memang orang yang paling mengkhawatirkan dirinya ketika akhirnya dia memilih mengambil beasiswa di sekolah swasta itu. "Aku baik saja _hyung_ " jawabnya. "Dan anak itu," ada jeda cukup panjang, Kyuhyun tampak bingung ketika menjawabnya. "Dia teman sebangkuku" akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar.

"Kau yakin?" Ryeowook menatapnya menyelidik, dan Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa canggung. Kata 'teman' yang digunakannya bahkan membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tapi ia tak bohong, Kibum memang orang yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Tapi kalau dia beri label 'teman', rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun baru saja berbohong pada Ryeowook.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan? Maksudku—"

"Aku tau. Aku akan baik-baik saja. _Hyung_ ini lupa siapa Cho Kyuhyun ini" potongnya sambil terkekeh. Dan kemudian menggantinya dengan senyum, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Apapun yang terjadi. Jangan khawatir" sebuah tepukan dipundak Ryeowook mengakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu. Kyuhyun langsung berlalu, tak membiarkan Ryeowook membalasnya lagi. Karena sesungguhnya, Kyuhyun pun tak yakin dia akan baik-baik saja di sekolah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Kyuhyun tak mendapati kursinya disebelah kursi Kibum. Anak itu mendengus, namun tetap melangkah ke bangku Kibum dibarengi tatapan teman sekelasnya. Seketika anak itu memilih menarik kursi Kibum. Biar saja Kibum yang berpikir kursinya yang hilang. Namun belum sempat dia menggeser kursi milik Kibum, sepasang tangan menahannya.

"Itu milik Kibum" Jaehyun menatap Kyuhyun. "Kibum tak suka orang lain menyentuh miliknya"

Kyuhyun mendengus, cukup keras untuk didengan Jaehyun. Memang apa bedanya? Toh bentuk kursi miliknya dan Kibum sama, dan Kyuhyun berani bertaruh Kibum tak akan tahu jika dia menggunakan kursinya. Namun Kyuhyun tak mau berdebat dengan Jaehyun. "Dimana kursiku?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu" tapi mata ketua kelasnya itu nampak memberi kode pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu, Jaehyun sebenarnya anak yang baik. Dan seketika Kyuhyun mendekati jendela, mengintip dan menemukan kursinya berada ditengah lapangan bersama Junho dan kedua temannya –yang entah siapa. Ketika Junho bertatapan mata dengannya, Junho segera melemparkan senyum mengejek sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sialan" desis Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu dengan langkah lebar. Pelajaran akan mulai 10 menit lagi dan dia tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran. Tak sampai semenit, anak itu sudah berdiri dihadapan Junho dan kedua temannya.

"Kembalikan" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tegas. "Kursiku" lanjutnya ketika Junho menautkan alisnya pura-pura bingung.

"Kau tahu murid baru?" ada jeda cukup panjang. Junho menatap Kyuhyun menilai kemudian berdecak tak suka. "Aku tak pernah membiarkan orang yang membuatku masuk ruang konseling, sekolah dengan nyaman disini" nada ancaman yang digunakan Junho membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri. Tapi Kyuhyun tetaplah bocah yang terlatih mengekspresikan wajahnya dengan baik, jadi yang dia tunjukan adalah alis yang naik sebelah.

"Dan kau tau Junho- _sshi_?" Kyuhyun memberi jeda –menimang kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, "Kau sebenarnya tahu kalau kaulah 'sebab' yang membuat dirimu dan kedua temanmu masuk ruang konseling" katanya tajam. "Bersamaku"

Kyuhyun menghitung dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Junho memerah. Dan tepat pada hitungan ketiga, anak seusianya itu menendang kursinya keras. Kemudian sebelum merangsek menarik kerah seragam Kyuhyun, kedua temannya sudah menahannya. Kyuhyun bersyukur kedua teman Junho itu cukup sigap, kalau tidak entah jadi apa dia sekarang. Bagaimanapun dia itu cuma anak sok jago yang bahkan tak bisa bela diri sedikitpun. Dia hanya bocah sok berani yang membuat perhitungan dengan otak cerdasnya mengenai tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya dan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan beruntunglah perhitungan Kyuhyun tidak meleset hari ini.

"Lepaskan bodoh!" suara Junho meninggi, matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan aura permusuhan yang kentara. "Aku harus memberinya pelajaran"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan wajah mengejek, "Lucu sekali, harusnya kau yang diberi pelajaran. Menghormati orang lain, mungkin?"

"Diamlah bodoh!" teman Junho mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Kyuhyun ini benar-benar tak paham situasi, pikirnya.

"Junho, tenangkan dirimu atau kita akan kena skorsing" temannya sedikit membentak Junho ketika Junho memberontak, membuat anak itu menghirup udara dengan rakus. Bagaimanapun skorsing bukanlah hal yang ingin dia dapatkan. Dia tetap anak yang takut hukuman orang tuanya.

"Tck pagi-pagi sudah membuat keributan"

Suara dengan intonasi datar itu membuat keempat anak yang tak sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan Kibum berdiri dengan tatapan datar dan tangan terlipat didepan dada. Tak ada niat ikut campur atau terganggu, hanya tak habis pikir.

"Kau—ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini kalian membuat masalah" tekannya sambil melirik Junho dan kedua temannya, seolah memberi peringatan yang hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu. Kemudian berganti melirik Kyuhyun. "Dan kau bawa kursimu. Aku tak suka teman semejaku membuat masalah dan membawaku dalam masalah" katanya kemudian berlalu.

Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka. Memangnya dia suka apa membuat masalah di sekolah baru, apalagi dia murid baru? Duh, Kibum ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Junho sebenarnya. Bedanya kalau Junho dengan tindakan, kalau Kibum dengan ucapannya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai" desis Junho ketika Kyuhyun menarik kursinya.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi?" katanya dengan memutar bola mata malas. "Tapi Junho- _sshi_ , kau harus ingat ini. Bukan hanya kau yang 'bom' disini, aku juga 'bom'. Kita berdua adalah 'bom'. Yang membedakan kita adalah bahwa kau bisa meledak setiap saat, dan aku punya batas waktu tertentu untuk meledak. Selama kau tak melewatinya, kau akan menang. Tapi kalau kau melewati batasnya, aku tak menjamin kau bisa berdiri dengan angkuh bersama kedua temanmu"

Kyuhyun berlalu setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Diapun adalah 'bom', 'bom' yang bisa meledak jika melewati batas yang dibuatnya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Junho, masih dalam batas dia tak meledak.

 **.**

 **.**

Guru Jung masuk di jam pelajaran terakhir hari itu. Begitu memasuki kelas, mata wanita itu menatap lurus pada Kyuhyun kemudian beralih pada Junho dan kedua temannya. Pagi tadi –karena dia mendapat jam pelajaran dijam terakhir, dia melewatkan pertengakaran murid kelasnya. Bagus sekali. Dia sampai disindir Kepala Sekolah.

Wanita itu meletakan buku paketnya dengan keras membuat anak-anak tersentak kaget. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian pagi tadi?" tanyanya _to the point_. "Jaehyun?"

Hal yang paling tidak disukai Jaehyun ketika menjadi ketua kelas adalah dia akan selalu diikut campurkan dengan segala macam kejadian di kelasnya, meskipun sebenarnya itu tak ada hubungan dengannya. Dan sialnya, sejak dia menjadi ketua kelas ini, dia selalu harus ikut campur banyak masalah.

"Junho? Jaemin? Yoosung?"

Ketiga anak yang dipanggil itu melengos, pura-pura menulis sesuatu dibuku mereka, yang langsung disambut bisikan beberapa teman sekelas mereka. Ketiganya tentu bukan tipe anak rajin yang bahkan membuka buku sebelum guru menyuruhnya. Namun kali ini –setelah mendapat teguran dan ancaman skorsing, ketiga memilih bungkam, tak mau mencari simpati wali kelas mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuyun tersenyum miring. Cho Kyuhyun ya?

" _Mianhamnida_ " ucapnya terlampau dingin.

"Saya tidak meminta kau meminta maaf. Saya minta penjelasan kejadian tadi" Guru Jung melipat tangannya didepan dada, kini pandangannya menuntut pada Kyuhyun. "Jadi?"

"Saya membuat masalah?"

Decakan keluar dari mulut Guru Jung. Wanita itu tak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Apa sulitnya jujur? Kalau Kyuhyun jujur, dia jadi bisa membela anak itu dari cibiran beberapa guru.

"Kita akan mulai pelajaran. Buka buku kalian" putusnya sambil berbalik ke arah mejanya, mengambil buku paket matematika. Sebelum Guru Jung melanjutkan ucapannya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kemudian meminta ijin berbicara dengan Guru Jung. Tak sampai lima menit, Guru Jung kembali.

"Tugas kali ini adalah tugas kelompok" beberapa siswa nampak bertepuk tangan ria. Matematika itu sulit dan berbagi tugas dengan teman adalah hal paling menguntungkan bagi mereka. "Kalian sudah memiliki kelompok kan?"

Pandangan Guru Jung beralih pada Kibum, "Kibum, kau tidak keberatan satu kelompok dengan Kyuhyun kan?"

Kyuhyun nyaris berdiri sambil menolak mentah-mentah usul Guru Jung kalau saja suara disampingnya tidak membuatnya menoleh dengan tatapan jauh lebih kaget dari ide Guru Jung.

"Tidak masalah"

Kyuhyun rasa telinga kirinya semakin bermasalah.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya fanfic ini bisa aku update juga ^^**

 **Siapa yang kangen? *abaikan***

 **Sebenernya udah lama ini selesei tapi baru kemaren aku revisi *curcol* jadi kalo lupa sama chapter sebelumnya bisa baca lagi.**

 **Thanks to semua yang nyempetin review, semua pembaca yang jadi** _ **sider**_ **dan semua yang ngedukung semua fanfic-ku.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review di chapter ini, entah itu kritik atau saran, aku bakal terima.**

 **Annyeong *bow***


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **5**

Kibum tak tahu mengapa dirinya mengikuti anak berkulit pucat itu –meski dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas. Well, dirinya memang tak pernah suka bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia tipe anak yang lebih suka mengerjakan tugas apapun seorang diri. Ia tak butuh orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa tadi dia menerima saja ketika Guru Jung mengusulkan untuk mengerjakan tugas –yang sebenarnya ia bisa mengerjakannya sendiri seperti biasanya, bersama teman sebangkunya. Dan anehnya ia malah mengusulkan mengerjakan tugas bersama pada anak berkulit pucat hari ini.

"Apa tak apa?"

Kibum menoleh pada si pucat. Tak paham dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan si pucat.

"Pergi bersamaku. Apa tak apa?" ulang si pucat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kibum balik bertanya dengan wajah datar membuat si pucat memejamkan matanya sekedar menahan kesal. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia berinteraksi dengan si stoic, dan entah mengapa itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Si stoic yang adalah teman sekelasnya dengan peringkat pertama paralel di SM High School –ia mendengar desas-desusnya tadi saat Kibum menerima usulan Guru Jung untuk sekelompok dengannya, itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Kita berbeda" mencoba menjelaskan meski jengkel, si pucat mengeluarkan kata dengan nada dingin –mencoba menyamai kalimat datar si stoic Kibum. Si pucat tertawa mencemooh ucapannya sendiri. Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Uang benar-benar berkuasa" katanya.

"Benar. Uang benar-benar berkuasa" si Stoic menimpali dengan datar. "Cho Kyuhyun?" katanya sambil melirik name tag yang terpasang di seragam Kyuhyun. "Kita belum berkenalan"

Si pucat, Cho Kyuhyun, menatap pemuda stoic disampingnya dengan mata memicing.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku Kibum. Kim Kibum"

 _ **Deg**_

Kibum membatu ditempatnya dengan tangan terulur pada Kyuhyun. Seumur hidupnya ini kali pertamanya dia melakukan perkenalan pada orang lain. Entah mengapa dia melakukan ini. Dia hanya—ingin melakukannya. Tanpa tujuan apapun. Dia hanya—ingin mencari tahu mengapa kerja jantungnya selalu berlebihan jika berada didekat si pucat.

 _ **Tap**_

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Kibum. Tak ada senyum dalam perkenalan itu, hanya tatapan dalam satu sama lain –yang entah apa artinya, juga debaran jantung yang menggila dari keduanya, yang berakhir dengan dengan tarikan dari Kibum membawa Kyuhyun berjongkok disampingnya, bersembunyi dibalik semak.

Kyuhyun tak bertanya, matanya mengikuti arah pandang Kibum dan dia langsung menemukan alasan Kibum menariknya untuk bersembunyi. Tak jauh darinya, beberapa orang berpakaian formal yang Kyuhyun yakin seorang bodyguard berlari kesana kemari.

"Kau kabur?" tanyanya sarkatis. Mata bulat dengan manik sewarna lelehan cokelat itu menatap tajam manik hitam Kibum yang berjongkok disampingnya.

"Kau pikir mereka akan membiarkanku pergi denganmu?" Kibum balik bertanya, balik menatap tajam manik cokelat Kyuhyun. Ada nada mencemooh yang didengar Kyuhyun.

"Ah sialan. Kenapa Jung _Ssaem_ membuatku sekelompok dengan anak menyebalkan ini?" decaknya kesal. Ah, sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan dirinya yang juga menyebalkan.

" _Kajja_. Kita harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum malam"

Kyuhyun mendengus, berjalan menjauhi Kibum dengan langkah lebar. Kibum sendiri menghela nafas, entah mengapa ia merasa jengkel dengan sikap kekanakan si pucat. Memangnya dia mau apa sekelompok sama si pucat? Kan Jung Songsaengnim yang memasangkan mereka. Dan—dia tak menolak.

Mensejajari langkah lebar Kyuhyun, Kibum sedikit mengumpat. Anak itu mengernyit begitu Kyuhyun berhenti di halte bus. "Kita naik bus?" tanyanya seperti orang bodoh. Dan itu memang pertanyaan bodoh yang berhasil keluar dari mulut si peringkat pertama paralel.

"Tentu saja" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ketus. Anak itu melambai melihat seseorang mendekat. Ryeowook datang dengan senyum lebar dan menggantinya dengan pandangan bertanya ketika melihat Kibum berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menjelaskan, hanya tersenyum kecil. Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menyampaikan pesan pada Ryeowook untuk meminta ijin pada Shin _Ahjusshi_ –hari ini dia ijin tak masuk kerja, bus yang Kyuhyun tunggu datang.

"Hei, Cho!" Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Kibum masih mematung. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas, mengeluarkan kartu unlimited-nya agar Kibum bisa masuk.

Kibum mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dengan tak nyaman. Oh ayolah, dia itu Kim Kibum. Putra pemilik Kim's Group, perusahaan yang mempengaruhi perekonomian Korea. Ayahnya selalu memberikan fasilitas terbaik untuknya. Tentu saja dia tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal umum seperti bus ini. Ia terbiasa duduk dengan nyaman di mobil mewah ber-AC.

Menghela nafas, Kibum mencoba melirik pada Kyuhyun yang tampak tenang menatap keluar jendela. Tatapan teman sekelasnya itu begitu kosong, seperti dirinya. Dan entah mengapa Kibum tersenyum karenanya. Ah, nyatanya ada yang senasib dengannya. Mungkin?

 _ **Tak**_

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan alis bertaut. Ia mendapati Kibum tengah menatap lurus kedepan. Tatapan kosong yang seperti dirinya. Dirabanya headset yang dipasang Kibum ke telinganya. Lagu yang mengalun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Sepertinya selera musik mereka sama.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum menatap datar flat didepannya. Benarkah ini bisa ditempati? Batinnya bertanya. Ia melamun sampai tak menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri didepan pintu flat murahnya.

"Masuklah" suara Kyuhyun menyadarkannya.

Mengikuti Kyuhyun, Kibum mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Pandangannya menelisik setiap lekuk flat milik teman sekelasnya itu. Flat itu berukuran sedang dengan dinding putih yang catnya sudah mengelupas disana sini. Begitu masuk yang dilihatnya adalah ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga dengan televisi ukuran kecil dan sofa berukuran sedang. Disudut ruangan, ada lemari ukuran besar yang berisi banyak buku. Dan juga ada dapur mini yang bisa dilihat Kibum dari tempatnya berdiri kini.

"Duduklah" Kyuhyun keluar dari salah satu kamar. Memang hanya ada dua kamar yang dilihat Kibum. "Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman" katanya, meski tak ada nada menyesal yang Kibum dengar.

"Hn" Kyuhyun bedecih mendengar jawaban Kibum. Tak apa apanya? Teman sekelasnya itu bahkan sejak tadi tak mendudukan dirinya. Malah menelisik setiap sudut flat murahnya.

"Akan kuambilkan minum" Kyuhyun bangkit begitu sadar seharusnya dia menyiapkan minuman untuk tamunya.

Kibum mengabaikan Kyuhyun, memilih menuruti Kyuhyun untuk mendudukan dirinya disatu-satunya sofa di flat ini. Dan well, anak itu buru-buru mengernyit begitu pantatnya menyentuh sofa yang begitu keras. Namun ia tak mengeluarkan satupun kalimat. Ia cukup shock dengan kehidupan yang dijalani si pucat.

Kibum kira hal-hal semacam ini hanya ada di drama yang sering ditonton para maid dirumahnya dengan diam-diam. Tapi ternyata disekitarnya memang ada hal semacam ini. Flat sempit dengan sofa keras. Ya Tuhan. Ingatkan Kibum harus banyak bersyukur setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cklek**_

 _ **Bug**_

Kyuhyun terlonjak. Tubuhnya otomatis menghadap kebelakang, menemukan Ibunya yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Anak itu menghela nafas lelah, mengabaikan pandangan datar Kibum, Kyuhyun mendekati sang Ibu, mencoba membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Pria..hik..sialan itu..hik..ada disana" Nyonya Cho meracau dengan suara terbata. "Aku..hik..akhirnya melihat...hik...dia lagi" lanjutnya.

" _Eomma_. Sudahlah" Kyuhyun mencoba membawa Ibunya ke kamar. Namun wanita itu tetap meracau, menyumpai si 'pria sialan'. Kyuhyun sih sudah biasa, namun ketika ujung matanya melirik pada Kibum, Kyuhyun bisa melihat pemuda stoic itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ibunya. Aneh, atau bahkan jijik? Entahlah. Tatapan Kibum masih datar, masih tak bisa Kyuhyun baca.

" _Eomma_ -mu?" tanya Kibum ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar yang satunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ternyata benar" senyum sinis itu terlukis dibibir Kibum, meski mata itu menampilkan arti yang lain. Kibum pernah mendengar desas-desus keluarga Kyuhyun saat melewati ruang guru.

"Ya. Menyedihkan kan?" Kyuhyun balas tersenyum sinis. Anak itu mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar ditempat semula, kembali menulis bagiannya kedalam buku tugas. " _Chukkae_ , kau orang pertama yang tahu" katanya.

"Apa?"

"Mengetahui wajah _Eomma_." Jawabnya. Ryeowook saja tak pernah melihat wajah Ibunya, karena teman kerjanya itu selalu datang saat Ibunya tak ada dirumah. "Seharusnya dia belum pulang" lanjutnya.

"Dia selalu mabuk?" entah mengapa Kibum ingin tahu. Sejujurnya dia bukan tipe yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Dia itu Kim Kibum, anak datar dan tak peduli dengan orang lain.

"Menurutmu? Orang yang bekerja ditempat seperti itu memang selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk kan?"

Kibum tak menjawab. Sepasang mata hitam itu menatap tak paham kearah Kyuhyun. Si pucat itu masih tetap menulis dengan cepat meski harus Kibum akui, wajah teman didepannya itu terlihat begitu sedih. Hei—bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Bagaimana dia bisa mengamati orang yang bahkan baru seminggu menjadi teman sekelasnya?

"Setidaknya kau punya ibu" lirihnya sebelum kembali menekuni buku didepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun bersandar pada tiang halte, sedangkan Kibum mendudukan dirinya dikursi halte. Keduanya sudah menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka dan Kibum harus pulang. Kibum ingat, dia pasti membuat semua orang kebingungan dan mungkin para bodyguard yang baru bekerja sehari menjaganya sedang menerima kemarahan Ayahnya, atau paling parah mereka semua langsung dipecat.

Mereka sedang menunggui jemputan Kibum. Tadi setelah mengaktifkan smartphone-nya –Kibum menonaktifkannya agar tak diketahui keberadaannya lewat aplikasi mata-mata yang diinstal Ayahnya di smatphone-nya, ada puluhan pesan dari manager-nya. Dan tanpa membaca satupun, Kibum segera menghubungi manager-nya, meminta dijemput di halte bus dekat dengan flat murahan yang di sewa Kyuhyun.

Keduanya tak bicara lagi sejak Kyuhyun menjawab ketus pertanyaan Kibum mengenai keadaan Ibunya jika pulang ke flat sewaan mereka. Entah Kibum yang sudah kembali pada mode diamnya, atau karena Kyuhyun merasa tak perlu berbicara banyak pada Kibum. Bahkan ketika Kibum akhirnya membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, mereka hanya saling pandang sebelum Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Kibum keluar dari flat murahnya.

Dan disinilah mereka, masih dengan saling diam.

Bunyi klakson menyadarkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun kalau mobil jemputan Kibum sudah datang. Manager hyung keluar, menatap Kibum dengan pandangan menegur sebelum beralih pada pemuda seusia Kibum yang kini memperhatikannya juga. Sedikit mengernyit ketika sepasang manik cokelat Kyuhyun terlihat familiar dimatanya.

" _Appa_ -mu menyuruhmu menemuinya" katanya sebelum kembali berjalan kearah mobil, membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Kibum.

Menghela nafas, Kibum malah membalikan badan, menatap Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia melepaskan mantel tebalnya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyerahkannya pada pemuda pucat itu.

"Jangan sampai rusak. Ini mantel kesayanganku" katanya menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterkejutannya. Kyuhyun dengar Kibum itu antisosial dan tak peduli pada orang lain. Tapi kok sekarang dia bahkan meminjamkan mantelnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Katakan pada _Eomma_ -mu, berhenti bekerja disana dan datang ke alamat ini. Akan kupastikan dia mendapat pekerjaan" lanjutnya sambil menyelipkan kartu nama ditangan Kyuhyun sebelum berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun yang bahkan masih mencoba mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Kibum.

Meminta Ibunya berhenti? Kibum tak tahu saja, hubungannya dengan sang Ibu tak sebaik itu. Tak cukup untuk membuatnya bisa berbicara dua arah dengan sang Ibu. Apalagi sampai bisa meminta Ibunya berhenti bekerja disana. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mau membahasnya jika punya kesempatan bicara dengan Ibunya. Karena _mood_ Ibunya akan memburuk jika Kyuhyun menyinggung tempat kerja sang Ibu.

" _Gwenchana_ " lirihnya. "Paling tidak aku tahu dia peduli pada _eomma_ sepertiku" lanjutnya dengan pandangan mengarah pada mantel tebal milik Kibum ditangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk ruang kerja Ayahnya. Tak ada jawaban, namun pintu terbuka. Ada bodyguard yang beberapa jam lalu dikenalkan Ayahnya dan ditugaskan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Kibum cuek saja saat tatapan para pria itu terlihat kesal, mungkin benar perkiraan Kibum, Ayahnya baru saja menceramahi mereka –menyuruh mereka lebih pintar lagi mungkin, atau bahkan mungkin mereka sudah dipecat. Kibum tak peduli.

"Kau membuat hari ini berantakan, Kibum" Kibum memilih tak menyahut. "Kabur dari para bodyguard, menonaktifkan smartphone-mu dan baru menghubungi saat lewat jam makan malam"

Kibum sedikit tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir yang terdengar dari nada bicara Ayahnya.

"Kupikir kau diculik" Kibum memutar bola matanya. Ayahnya ini kadang-kadang konyol juga. Kibum bahkan bisa sedikit bela diri, dan dia berada disekolah, mana mungkin dia diculik. Apalagi melihat bagaimana perangai Kibum, rasa-rasanya tak ada yang mau menculiknya. "Aku bahkan sudah mau menghubungi Choi _Ahjusshi_ -mu kalau sampai jam sembilan kau tak pulang" Choi _ahjusshi_ itu adik bungsu Ayah Kibum, seorang polisi muda yang hanya berbeda 10 tahun dari Kibum.

" _Mianhae, Appa_ " terlalu datar untuk ucapan permintaan maaf. Tapi itulah Kibum, dan Tuan Kim sudah terlalu mengenal sifat putranya. "Apa _Appa_ memecat mereka?"

Tuan Kim mendengus, "Tidak. Hanya menasehati supaya lebih pintar saat bersamamu"

Kibum mengangguk puas. "Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

" _Appa_ belum selesai" Tuan Kim memberi isyarat Kibum untuk duduk. "Kau baru saja membuat kita kehilangan 2 kontrak yang harganya ratusan juta won, kalau kau tak tahu"

Kibum ingat pagi tadi sebelum berangkat bersama para bodyguard-nya, Manager-nya memberitahu kalau dia ada jadwal sepulang sekolah untuk bertemu beberapa relasi bisnis yang akan mengikat kontrak dengan Kim's Group.

"Jadi?" alis Kibum bertaut. "Alasanmu"

"Mengerjakan tugas sekolah dirumah—temanku?" katanya ragu. Kata 'teman' masih begitu ambigu bagi Kibum. Sejak dulu dia tak punya seseorang yang dia panggil 'teman' didepan Ayahnya. Dan jawaban Kibum itu disambut tatapan takjub Tuan Kim.

"Temanmu?" ulangnya.

"Hanya anak yang duduk disebelahku. Kami berbagi meja bersama"

Ini juga hal yang tidak biasa. Kibum itu tak suka berbagi dengan orang lain. Bahkan dulu, Tuan Kim terpaksa datang ke sekolah gara-gara Kibum mendorong teman sekelasnya yang seharusnya berbagi meja dengannya sampai anak itu menangis dan orang tuanya protes. Jadi ketika akhirnya Kibum mempunyai seseorang yang dia sebut 'teman' dan 'duduk disebelahku', itu sebuah kemajuan.

"Jung _Ssaem_ yang memintaku sekelompok dengannya karena dia anak baru" Kibum sebenarnya tak suka berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang lain. Namun entah mengapa dia pikir perlu menjelaskan pada Ayahnya, melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Ayahnya.

"Aku akan ke kamar kalau _Appa_ sudah selesai" katanya sambil berdiri, buru-buru berlalu sebelum Tuan Kim kembali memanggilnya untuk mengintrogasi lebih banyak.

"Kau melihat siapa 'teman' Kibum kan?" tanya Tuan Kim begitu Manager Han masuk ke ruangannya. "Aku mau kau cari tahu semua tentang anak itu" lanjutnya. "Aku senang Kibum punya seseorang yang dia sebut 'teman'. Tapi aku harus memastikan anak itu tak membahayakan Kibum" ujar Tuan Kim.

Manager Han menghela nafas, Kibum mungkin akan membunuhnya jika dia mengusik Kyuhyun. Meski melihatnya sekilas, namun tatapan dan perhatian Kibum pada Kyuhyun entah mengapa membuatnya berasumsi Kibum menyukai pertemanannya dengan Kyuhyun –Kibum tak pernah sepeduli itu pada orang lain. Dan Kibum bukan tipe anak yang suka seseorang yang dekat dengannya diusik.

 ***TBC***

 **Aloha semuanya ^^**

 **Aku balik nih sama chapter 5 fanfic Someone Like Me (Your Eyes). Ada yang nunggu? Hehe**

 **Thank you yang nyempetin baca terus nulis review. Thank you yang klik favorit fanfic ini dan yang lainnya.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter lainnya ^^**

 ***bow***


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **6**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang ketika mendapatkan 'sambutan' selamat paginya dari tiga sekawan paling menyebalkan dikelasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Junho dan kedua temannya. Seluruh tubuhnya basah. Terkena air yang ditumpahkan ketiganya begitu dia membuka pintu –Kyuhyun mengira dia sudah terlambat, omong-omong karena pintu ditutup rapat. Setelah dipikir-pikir bodoh sekali dia, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pelajaran, dan dia tak curiga sedikitpun.

Untungnya tadi dia bertemu Jonghyun diluar gerbang. Pemuda berkacamata itu menawarkan membawakan ransel Kyuhyun ketika seorang Guru memanggilnya. Kyuhyun awalnya menolak, tapi tak tega melihat Jonghyun yang terus mendesaknya –dengan alasan ucapan terimakasih yang tak ada habisnya. Jadi sekarang dia memang basah kuyup, tapi beruntung ransel dan seluruh isinya masih utuh, kering didalam pelukan seorang Lee Jonghyun yang menatapnya khawatir dari dalam kelas.

" _Saengil chukkae,_ Kyuhyun- _ah_ " teriak ketiganya dengan suara keras. Lalu bertepuk tangan dan memberi kode pada seluruh teman sekelas mereka untuk ikut bertepuk tangan. Meski bingung sekaligus ragu, seluruh teman sekelas mereka bertepuk tangan sambil saling pandang.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sebelum Kyuhyun bereaksi, suara wali kelas mereka –Guru Jung, terdengar. Wanita itu menatap menyelidik pada empat siswanya –tiga siswanya dengan senyum mengembang dan satu siswanya yang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kyuhyun ulang tahun" Junho menjawab antusias –terlalu antusias untuk anak yang bahkan mempunyai hubungan buruk dengan Kyuhyun. "Jadi kami menyiapkan kejutan" lanjutnya. "Kau terkejut kan, Kyuhyun?" mata Junho beralih pada Kyuhyun, namun daripada ketulusan yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah tatapan jenaka dan aku-berhasil-mengerjaimu.

"Kami, terutama Junho sedang proses berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun, _Ssaem_ " Yoomin menjelaskan dengan senyum. Tak jelas senyum apa yang terpasang disana, namun Kyuhyun yakin itu bukan jenis senyum baik.

"Benar Kyuhyun?"

Guru Jung bukan tidak tahu ada yang tidak beres. Sejak dia menjabat sebagai wali kelas, sudah banyak kejadian pem _bully_ an disekolah ini. Dan dia selalu tak bisa berbuat banyak hal karena si korban tak mau berterus terang padanya, sehingga dia tak punya bukti untuk membela. Guru Jung sebenarnya sudah gerah dengan tingkah tiga muridnya paling bermasalah itu.

"Terimakasih atas kejutannya" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan datar, namun matanya menatap tajam tiga teman seusia didepannya. "Tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunku" lanjutnya dengan helaan semenyesal mungkin. "Tapi karena kalian sudah bersusah payah. Aku menerimanya. Terimakasih. omong-omong bagaimana kalau sekalian kadonya? Kalian sudah menyiapkannya kan? Lagian tidak baik kan menolak kado yang sudah disiapkan?" mata Kyuhyun mengamati ketiga pemuda didepannya yang saling pandang, "Belum ya?" ada nada kecewa yang terdengar. "Ulang tahun kan selalu identik dengan kado"

"Bagaimana kalau kadonya, kalian membersihkan kekacauan ini?" pertanyaan itu begitu polos, seolah tak ada senyum mengejek yang bertengger dibibir Kyuhyun. "Jung _ssaem_ juga tak suka kalau mengajar dalam keadaan kelas yang berantakan"

Guru Jung hampir tersedak begitu Kyuhyun meliriknya. Namun buru-buru mengangguk. Selain karena memang ucapan Kyuhyun benar –dia tak suka mengajar dalam keadaan kelas yang berantakan, sekalian saja itu sebagai hukuman bagi ketiga sahabat itu.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membantu" Kyuhyun menghela nafas pura-pura menyesal. "Aku harus ganti baju" lanjutnya sambil memberi kode seragamnya yang basah kuyup. Kyuhyun harus ganti baju atau dia akan sakit.

Sebelum ketiganya bereaksi, Kyuhyun segera berlalu dari sana, sambil membungkuk kecil pada Guru Jung. Wanita itu menghela nafas, akhirnya dia harus menyelesaikan ini juga. Maka setelah berdehem, wanita itu segera meminta ketiga sahabat itu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat ketiganya tanpa penolakan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum mengikuti langkah cepat Kyuhyun ke arah loker dengan perasaan kesal, entah pada siapa, pada Kyuhyun yang hanya memberi pelajaran ketiga sahabat itu dengan dalih 'kado' atau pada ketiga sahabat yang sekarang tengah membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat mereka. Kibum tak tahu. Ia hanya kesal.

Tadinya Kibum hanya akan menyapa Kyuhyun, sebenarnya berniat berjalan disamping Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun berlari ketika melihat pintu kelas mereka tertutup. Kibum sempat mengernyit namun kemudian menghela nafas kesal ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah basah kuyup dan teriakan selamat ulang tahun keluar dari tiga sahabat menyebalkan dikelasnya.

Harus Kibum akui, kemampuan Kyuhyun menahan dirinya agar tak menyerang ketiganya secara langsung itu sangat bagus. Bahkan Kibum bisa melihat kalau Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas sebelum menatap malas ketiganya. Mungkin benar, Kyuhyun terlalu pandai menahan dirinya.

"Perlu bantuanku?" Kibum melipat tangannya didepan dada ketika Kyuhyun membalikan badan. Kyuhyun baru saja mengumpat karena tak mendapati seragam olahraganya di loker, juga tak ada baju ganti lainnya.

Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah sebelum mendengus tak suka. Kyuhyun tak suka berhutang apapun pada orang lain, apalagi berhutang budi. Terlebih orang itu adalah Kibum.

"Tidak" pendek, kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Kibum mendengus tak suka. Namun anak itu kembali mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun setelah mengambi seragam olahraga dilokernya. Entah mengapa. Seharusnya dia biarkan saja. Toh pertolongan yang dia tawarkan –sesuatu yang sangat langka bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah, langsung ditolak Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun seolah punya magnet yang membuat Kibum merasa tertarik, merasa senasib. Entah. Kibum bahkan tak pernah mendapat tatapan mencemooh atau di _bully_. Semua orang menatapnya kagum, berharap dekat dengannya. Lalu apa yang membuatnya merasa senasib dengan Kyuhyun?

"Sudah bicara pada Ibumu?"

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya, melirik pada Kibum yang sudah berdiri sejejar dengannya.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau begitu peduli padaku?" todong Kyuhyun.

Untuk beberapa saat Kibum terpaku. _Kenapa aku peduli padanya?_ Namun segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun, memberikan seragam olahraganya kemudian berlalu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun –pertanyaan yang dia ajukan juga pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas sambil membawa mantel milik Kibum. Dia akan mengembalikannya pada Kibum. Anak itu sedikit mengernyit ketika tak mendapati tiga sahabat yang pagi tadi sukses membuatnya basah dan terpaksa harus menggunakan seragam olahraga milik Kibum. Ya. Akhirnya, meskipun dia tak suka berhutang budi, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap menggunakan seragam olahraga Kibum. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena tak ada seragam ganti dilokernya. Dia juga tak bisa pulang dan melewatkan beberapa pelajaran. Kyuhyun harus tahu diri, dia hanya anak beasiswa yang baru saja masuk sekolah elit itu.

Di kelas tadi, meskipun dia duduk sebangku dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun tak sedikitpun berbicara dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah. Ya, bagaimanapun Kibum menolongnya, meminjamkannya seragam olahraganya.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Kibum berjalan ke taman belakang, namun bukan bangku taman tujuannya. Kibum berjalan lagi, menaiki tangga menuju rooftop sekolah. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dalam diam, meski dia merasa aneh mengapa Kibum memilih menaiki tangga dibelakang bangunan utama yang nampaknya jarang digunakan –terlihat dari kotornya tempat itu, dibanding tangga utama didekat kelasnya.

"Apa lagi?" Kyuhyun batal memperlebar pintu yang terbuka sedikit ketika suara datar Kibum terdengar. Dia tak suka menguping, dia tak suka pikirannya bekerja lebih cepat membuat sebuah hipotesis tentang orang lain dan berakhir dia harus ikut campur dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun sadar, hidupnya sudah susah dan dia tak mau menambah susah dengan terlibat urusan orang.

"Bisakah—aku mengatakan tidak?" Kyuhyun mengintip, melihat Kibum berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas rooftop. Meski itu adalah permintaan –setidaknya dari kalimat yang Kyuhyun dengar, namun tak ada nada meminta disana. Kalimat itu datar, seolah meskipun itu sebuah permintaan, Kibum tak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

 _ **Trak**_

Smartphone Kibum –yang Kyuhyun taksir harganya bisa lima kali ponsel bututnya, dilempar membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Namun kemudian bola mata Kyuhyun seakan mau copot ketika melihat Kibum membuka botol kecil dari saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa pil. Kaki Kyuhyun seakan melayang ketika akhirnya dia sampai disamping Kibum, menepis tangan Kibum yang hendak memasukan beberapa pil kedalam mulutnya, membuat pil-pil itu berjatuhan. Dan pandangan keduanya bertemu dengan jantung berdegup tak karuan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Obat penenang?" dia membuka suara pertama kali. Akhirnya. Setelah hampir 10 menit tak ada yang bicara diantara keduanya.

Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri lima langkah darinya. Dia kaget tentu saja. Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang ingin dia hindari beberapa saat berada disampingnya dengan pandangan tajam. Terlebih, Kyuhyun memergokinya disaat terlemahnya. Saat dia ingin tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukannya pada kondisi seperti ini.

"Jangan mengkonsumsinya lagi" pandangan mereka bertemu. "Seberapapun sulitnya masalahmu. Jangan pernah mengkonsumsi itu lagi" ada ketulusan yang dibaca Kibum pada sepasang mata cokelat itu –yang entah mengapa sekarang terasa familiar dimatanya.

" _Wae_? Itu hanya vitamin" ada sebuah senyum geli dibibir Kibum. Sebuah pertaruhan mengalihkan pemuda seusia disampingnya dari tebakan benar anak itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh –mencemooh sebenarnya, "Aku pernah mengkonsumsinya" Kyuhyun membuang pandangan ketika melihat mata Kibum sedikit melebar. "Jangan merusak dirimu. Lagipula matipun tak akan menyelesaikan masalah" Kyuhyun pernah memiliki pemikiran bahwa bunuh diri akan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun ketika pikirannya tenang, dia sadar, bunuh diri malah akan membuat masalah baru. Jadi, sebisa mungkin dia menghindari hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula Kyuhyun yakin, setiap masalah akan ada akhirnya. Tinggal menunggu waktunya saja. Polos sekali kan pemikirannya?

"Aku tak berniat mati" Kibum menyahut setelah lama terdiam. Kibum hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya dari tekanan Ayahnya maupun Manager Han. Dan pil-pil itu kadang membantunya.

"Ya. Kau seharusnya tak punya alasan untuk mati muda" Kyuhyun menoleh, memandang Kibum dengan pandangan menilai. Kibum sendiri terkekeh, tak merasa kesal sedikitpun. Padahal biasanya dia paling tak suka dipandang dengan pandangan menilai.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, "Hanya menebak" katanya. "Kau pintar, populer, anak orang kaya dan dihormati. Kau tak punya alasan untuk mati muda, kurasa" Kibum menaikan sebelah alisnya, ketika Kyuhyun menghadap sepenuhnya padanya. "Kecuali kau punya masalah keluarga" lanjutnya.

 _ **Deg**_

Kibum tersenyum kecil, membuang pandangan kearah lain. Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi, tapi bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak berniat pergi dari sana. Kibum sih sebenarnya sering bolos, toh guru-guru tak protes selagi nilainya selalu baik dan dia selalu di peringkat satu paralel. Apalagi dia seorang Kim Kibum.

"Tebakanku benar sepertinya" Kibum melirik saja, tak berniat menanggapi. Toh rasa-rasanya percuma saja menyangkal. Dari yang Kibum lihat, Kyuhyun ini tipe anak yang tak terlalu peduli dengan pendapat orang lain. Jadi percuma saja Kibum menyangkal. "Setidaknya ada yang membuatmu pusing dengan omelan ataupun perintahnya"

Kibum akhirnya menghadap juga kearah Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut. Ada nada sedih yang didengar Kibum.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, menyerahkan mantel tebal ditangannya pada pemiliknya. "Terimakasih" katanya. "Untuk ini" dia melirik seragam olahraga yang dikenakannya, "Ini" melirik pada mantel yang sudah berada ditangan Kibum. "Dan kartu nama yang kau berikan padaku" Kyuhyun serius, meskipun dia tak tahu harus dibagaimanakan kartu nama milik Kibum, setidaknya Kyuhyun tahu kalau Kibum peduli padanya.

Kyuhyun bukan anak orang kaya seperti Kibum, juga dia itu hanya anak beasiswa, karenanya dia harus masuk kelas. Meski sudah terlambat, setidaknya dia masuk kelas. Soal alasan, dia akan pikirkan nanti.

" _Chukkae_ " kalimat datar itu menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. "Kau orang pertama yang tahu" Kyuhyun mengernyit, merasa familiar dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kibum. "Aku mengkonsumsi obat penenang"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, namun tak berbalik. Itu kalimatnya. Semalam. Ketika Kibum mendapati Ibunya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, ketika Kibum bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Ibunya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau orangtuamu yang tahu, mungkin kau sudah masuk rumah sakit" Kyuhyun terkekeh setelahnya. "Anggap saja kita impas" dan berlalu dari sana.

Kibum mengangguk, paham maksud Kyuhyun. _Ya, kita impas_.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum tak masuk kelas bahkan sampai jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Kyuhyun tak peduli, toh Kibum itu kan pintar, anak orang kaya lagi. Jika dia ketinggalan pelajaran, Kibum bisa menyewa jasa guru les, dan masalahnya selesai. Tak ada yang perlu Kyuhyun pedulikan.

Tiga sahabat yang pagi tadi mengerjainya juga tak terlihat. Ransel mereka sih masih ada. Mungkin seperti Kibum, kalau mereka ketinggalan pelajaran, mereka juga bisa menyewa guru les. Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur tak menemukan mereka, setidaknya dia bisa pulang dengan aman.

Kyuhyun memasukan seragam olahraga Kibum kedalam ranselnya. Dia sudah berganti dengan seragamnya lagi. Rasanya sungguh tak enak diperhatikan seluruh teman sekelasnya hanya karena mengenakan seragam milik seorang Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun juga tak mau seragam Kibum rusak –karena siapa tahu dia bertemu tiga sahabat itu dijalan.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_?" suara Jaehyun membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Ketua kelasnya itu berdiri didekat mejanya sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas padanya. "Jung _Ssaem_ memintamu mengisi formulir eskul. Kau bisa memilih 1 sampai 2 eskul. Besok kau bisa menyerahkannya padaku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menerima selembar kertas yang ternyata formulir dari tangan Jaehyun. "Terimakasih"

"Ngomong-ngomong" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, melirik pada Jaehyun yang menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku ada di eskul jurnalisitik"

Itu sebuah ajakan tersirat dari Jaehyun. Kyuhyun tahu. Tapi dia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk mengikuti eskul seperti kebanyakan teman sebayanya. Dia punya pekerjaan paruh waktu yang sudah menunggunya setelah pulang sekolah. Shin _ahjussi_ sih rasanya tak akan keberatan kalau Kyuhyun ijin sehari dalam seminggu untuk mengikuti eskul. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tahu diri. Dia tak mungkin meminta hal itu hanya karena Shin _ahjussi_ begitu baik.

"Terimakasih informasinya. Aku duluan" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas lebih dulu.

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel bututnya, membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Ryeowook yang menyuruhnya cepat datang ke cafe. Malam ini cafe disewa untuk acara perayaan ulang tahun pelanggan mereka, jadi pasti Ryeowook dan yang lainnya sudah sibuk.

"Kyuhyun- _sshi_?" belum sempat Kyuhyun membalas pesan singkat Ryeowook, seseorang menyapanya. Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Pria tak ramah yang tempo hari menjemput Kibum. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyuhyun bisa saja menolak, tapi rasa-rasanya tak sopan sekali. Apalagi pria ini memintanya dengan sopan. Jadi dia mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah pria itu ke arah mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya, namun cukup dekat dengan halte bus.

"Silahkan masuk"

Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada perilaku pria itu –membukakan pintu untuknya. Awas saja kalau didalam mobil ada Kibum, Kyuhyun akan memakinya nanti. Namun ketika Kyuhyun masuk, yang dia temui adalah seorang pria dengan pakaian formalnya. Kyuhyun mendadak gugup. Dilihat dari wajah aristokrat yang tengah menghadapnya tanpa senyum, Kyuhyun yakin itu Ayah Kibum.

Benar, Kyuhyun akan memukul Kibum atau memakinya nanti kalau sekarang Ayah Kibum datang untuk mengancam Kyuhyun agar menjauhi Kibum. Mereka beda kasta. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Oke, sepertinya pikiran Kyuhyun terlalu mendramatisir. Lagi pula dia tak pernah mendekati Kibum –ya, kecuali memilih duduk disamping Kibum dibanding dengan Jonghyun. Tapi itu juga ada alasannya. Kyuhyun ingin menolong Jonghyun. _Huh_ , sekarang dia merasa sebagai pahlawan kesiangan.

Deheman Ayah Kibum langsung membuat Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. "Tidak baik menunduk saat berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua" dan bersamaan dengan kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mendongak, menatap tepat pada sepasang manik cokelat pria didepannya. Dan entah mengapa jantungnya berdegub begitu cepat, seolah mau melompat. Reaksi yang sama seperti yang dia dapatkan setiap bertatapan intens dengan Kibum. Ada apa dengan jantungnya?

"Kyuhyun?" Tuan Kim membaca nametag pada seragam Kyuhyun. Dan pria itu baru sadar kalau anak didepannya tak menggunakan mantel, padahal cuaca akhir-akhir ini begitu dingin.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_ " Kyuhyun sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat ada gurat kaget diwajah angkuh pria didepannya ketika dia mengenalkan diri dengan menambahkan marganya.

 _Apa kami pernah bertemu?_

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Halooooo semuanya ^^**

 **Selamat siang**

 **Aku balik lagi nih bawa fanfic Your Eyes. Ada yang nunggu? Hihi**

 **Makasih buat review yang masuk, aku seneng banget bacanya. Hehe**

 **Maaf sebelumnya gak bisa update sering-sering, pekerjaan dunia nyata lagi butuh perhatian. Belum lagi fangirling-an yang kadang bikin lupa waktu buat nulis fanfic**

 **Buat chapter ini, wanna RnR?**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **Annyeong**

 ***bow***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7**

Kibum sebenarnya tak pernah membenci Ayahnya. Dia sayang Ayahnya. Pria yang selalu punya waktu sekedar menanyakan aktifitas apa yang dia lakukan. Ayahnya memang sibuk, namun selalu punya waktu pulang ke rumah, makan bersama dengannya.

Kibum hanya punya hal yang tak dia suka dari Ayahnya. Penekan. Seolah jika Kibum terlahir sebagai anak bodoh, dia tak akan bisa memuaskan keinginan Ayahnya. Karena walaupun dia terlahir dengan otak cerdas, itu serasa masih kurang di mata Ayahnya. Ya. Sebelum Kibum berhasil menjadi satu-satunya yang akan bertanggungjawab pada Kim Corps, Kibum masih kurang di mata Ayahnya.

Manager Han selalu mengatakan pada Kibum kalau Ayahnya melakukan itu untuk melindungi tempat Kibum. Agar para pemegang saham yang diam-diam bersekutu untuk mengambil Kim Corps dari tangan Ayahnya tak pernah punya kesempatan menjatuhkan atau mengambil tempat Kibum.

Bagaimanapun Kibum berusaha memahami cara Ayahnya melindungi 'tempat'nya, rasa-rasanya Kibum masih tak paham. Kibum itu hanya seorang anak _high school_ yang baru saja menginjak usia 17 tahun. Dia masih labil dan selalu merasa bahwa Ayahnya membatasi apapun yang ingin dia lakukan dan siapa boleh yang berdekatan dengannya. Ayahnya adalah sebuah benteng yang ingin Kibum runtuhkan.

Satu lagi hal yang tidak Kibum sukai dari Ayahnya adalah kehadiran wanita yang masih berusaha memaksanya memanggil dia 'Mom'. Sebenarnya wanita itu juga tak buruk-buruk amat. Wanita itu tahu Kibum tak menyukainya, jadi meskipun ada dirumah –sebisa mungkin wanita itu tak menunjukan wajahnya didepan Kibum meski dengan alasan capek habis _shopping_ atau baru pulang dari _traveling_. Kibum tahu dia berbohong, namun tak berniat melunakan hatinya untuk wanita itu.

Awal Kibum minum obat penenang adalah resep dokter. Dia berhasil kabur dari _bodyguard_ -nya dan melarikan diri untuk bermain game –bagaimanapun dia masih remaja. Namun akhirnya memutuskan menemui dokter –dokter lain dari dokter keluarganya. Bahkan Kibum pernah berpikir untuk menemui psikiater. Entahlah, dia rasa dia sudah gila karena beberapa kali merasa ingin bunuh diri –tanpa alasan. Dia tertekan, benar, namun sebenarnya tak terlalu mengganggunya hingga membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Dan dari Dokter itulah Kibum mendapatkan obat penenang –tentunya dengan dosis yang benar.

"Kibum!" suara asing itu membuat Kibum menautkan alisnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, memenuhi panggilan wali kelasnya yang menanyakan ketidakhadirannya dikelas. Entah dari mana Jung _ssaem_ mengetahui nomor ponselnya. Kibum sendiri pernah tak mendatangi wali kelasnya itu saat mendapat pesan singkat yang menyuruhnya menghadap, namun begitu sampai disamping mobil jemputannya, Manager Han langsung berkacak pinggang. Lagipula menemui wali kelasnya tidak buruk kok, dia cuma dinasehati. Dan Kibum suka. Seolah ada yang begitu peduli padanya. Seperti Ibunya.

Lee Jonghyun, teman sekelasnya yang berkacamata –yang ngomong-ngomong namanya saja baru dia ketahui sejak insiden Kyuhyun memilih duduk disampingnya, berjalan dengan gestur terburu kearahnya. Hampir berlari sebenarnya. Jonghyun menunduk –seperti kebanyakan siswa jika bertemu dengannya, begitu sampai didepannya.

"I—itu" menggantung. Terlihat sekali kalau Jonghyun ini begitu gugup. Ya. Kibum paham. Walaupun mereka sekelas, tak pernah sekalipun Kibum terlibat pembicaraan dengan Jonghyun. Ah tidak, Kibum bahkan hanya berbicara pendek pada Junho dan Jaehyun –itupun dengan nada sarkasnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Sepertinya Ayahmu menemui Kyuhyun"

 _ **Deg**_

"Aku melihatnya disana" lanjut Jonghyun sambil menunjuk kearah mobil yang begitu Kibum kenali.

Tak mengucapkan terimakasih, Kibum langsung berlalu dari hadapan Jonghyun. Ayahnya itu, apa maunya? Entah mengapa ada perasaan marah dan kesal. Padahal biasanya Kibum tak begitu. Tidak. Biasanya Ayahnya tak ikut campur urusan sekolah. Ada Manager Han yang mengurusinya. Jadi mengapa sekarang Ayahnya bahkan sampai rela meluangkan waktunya untuk menemui Kyuhyun? Tidak. Ayahnya tidak akan berbuat hal buruk pada Kyuhyun kan?

Kibum berjalan terburu begitu melihat sosok Manager Han berada diluar mobil dengan _gestur_ yang Kibum artikan 'mengawasi'. Dan reaksi yang diperlihatkan Manager Han selanjutnya –begitu melihat Kibum mendekat, semakin membuat Kibum yakin apa yang dikatakan Jonghyun benar. Ayahnya berada didalam mobil bersama Kyuhyun.

"Anda sudah kembali?"

Kibum tak menyahut, hanya melirik dengan tajam sambil sedikit mendorong Manager Han untuk menyingkir. Dia membuka pintu dengan terburu, melongok dengan tatapan kesal pada Ayahnya sebelum menarik keluar dari mobil sosok Kyuhyun yang menatapnya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dengan ekspresi kesal yang kentara. Dia hampir jantungan gara-gara pintu mobil terbuka dengan suara keras dan mendapati Kibum disana.

"'Apa yang kau lakukan?'" Kibum mengulang pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut, matanya melirik Ayahnya yang keluar dari mobil sambil membenarkan jasnya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal, "Apa kau tak lihat? Aku bertemu Ayahmu!" katanya dengan mata mendelik. Astaga, Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa darah tinggi jika terus berurusan dengan orang semacam Kibum.

"Kenapa kau harus bertemu Ayahku?" alis Tuan Kim bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Aneh. Kibum tipe anak yang tak pernah siapa yang akan ditemuinya.

"Apa salahnya bertemu Ayah temanku?" mata bulat Kyuhyun makin melebar. Namun dengan alasan lain. Kyuhyun kaget sendiri dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. _Teman?_

Kibum menatap Ayahnya, mencari kebohongan di sepasang mata yang—tunggu! Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali menatap Ayahnya. Warna mata mereka—

"Sama" lirih Kibum. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa selama ini dia merasa familiar, warna mata Kyuhyun sama dengan Ayahnya. Cokelat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada pelajaran tambahan, Kyuhyun- _ie_?"

Kyuhyun meringis pada Ryeowook sebelum melangkah lebar menuju loker pegawai, mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam cafe. Dia segera bergabung bersama Ryeowook dan beberapa pegawai yang tengah menata ulang letak kursi dan meja.

"Sudah makan siang?" ini pertanyaan dari Hanse, salah satu pekerja part time selain Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Bedanya, Hanse ini sudah kuliah. "Makan siang dulu, Kyu. Sana. Ji _ahjusshi_ membuat udon" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk salah satu koki pada Kyuhyun.

"Nanti saja" Kyuhyun selalu merasa tak enak. Dia adalah pegawai part time paling tak tahu waktu. Dia bisa datang terserah padanya. Shin _ahjusshi_ tak pernah menegurnya, bahkan para pegawai lain juga tak menegurnya. Kyuhyun tahu itu bukan karena mereka tak peduli, justru karena mereka tahu bagaimana kehidupannya. Mereka selalu memberi keringanan untuknya. Dan dia selalu tak merasa enak untuk itu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sibuk. Sana. Makan dulu" Seungwoo mendorong pundak Kyuhyun menuju dapur sambil berteriak memanggil Ji _ahjusshi_.

"Kau sudah datang, Kyu? Sini. Aku baru saja membuat udon" Ji _ahjusshi_ melambaikan tangannya, kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju meja diujung pantry –tempat biasa pegawai istirahat. Pria itu membuka tudung saji, menunjukan pada Kyuhyun menu makan siang mereka. Semangkuk udon yang cocok untuk musim dingin.

"Terimakasih"

Ji _ahjusshi_ mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan semangkuk udon yang menggugah selera. Pria itu kembali memotong sayuran sambil berbicara dengan tiga koki lainnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan kuah udon. Pemuda itu tak bisa tak tersenyum begitu rasa familiar itu melewati kerongkongannya. Udon buatan Ji _ahjusshi_ memang yang terbaik.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit menyipit ketika melihat siapa yang dia lihat tengah berbicara dengan Hanse. Junho. Tunggu! _Bukan dia kan yang menyewa tempat ini?_ Diam-diam Kyuhyun bersyukur mereka mendorongnya masuk kedalam dapur. Jika tidak, entah bagaimana Kyuhyun akan menghadapi Junho. Tidak. Dia tidak takut Junho akan meledeknya. Dia, sudah kebal dengan hal semacam itu. Dia hanya—tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Apa sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahun Junho? Belum lagi entah bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook jika Junho mengejeknya nanti. Kyuhyun tak mau melihat Ryeowook khawatir padanya.

"Kau yakin ini acara ulang tahun? Kita hanya masak beberapa menu dan itu dengan porsi kecil"

Kyuhyun melirik pada seorang koki yang bertanya pada Ji _ahjusshi_. Benar juga. Untuk ukuran pesta ulang tahun, makanan yang dipesan –ngomong-ngomong dia membaca memo di pantry, adalah menu makan malam biasa, meskipun itu menu mewah yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah memakannya. Yang membuatnya seperti pesta ulang tahun hanya sebuah cake yang disimpan dimeja tengah ruangan yang baru saja dibawa Ryeowook dari dapur dengan lilin angka 17.

"Tck, apa peduliku" dia memilih melanjutkan memakan udon, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Junho yang tengah memberi intruksi pada pelayan.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kalau sudah selesai bisa mengambilkan daging di gudang penyimpanan?"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja meletakan mangkuk bekas udon yang dia cuci langsung mengangguk. Ia bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tak harus kedepan. Dia akan membantu didapur saja. Sekalian memperhatikan para koki menyiapkan makanan. Siapa tahu dia bisa mempraktekannya dirumah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa Ayah menemui Kyuhyun?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan ke lima dari Kibum. Pertanyaan yang sama. Dan masih belum mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Ayahnya. Pria itu bungkam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sejak Kyuhyun berpamitan setelah melihat bus yang ditunggunya datang.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu bukan _style_ Ayah"

"Dan Kibum yang cerewet? Itu bukan _style_ -mu" Tuan Kim melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya tanpa memberikan jawaban yang diharapkan Kibum, membuat pemuda itu kesal sendiri.

"Manager Han!" pria yang dipanggil Kibum langsung mendongak, menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu. Membuat _gestur_ tak tahu menahu.

"Jangan bercanda" Kibum tahu siapa Ayahnya. Karenanya, Kibum juga tahu siapa Manager Han. Pria ini, akan begitu setia pada majikannya. Dan Kibum yakin, sampai sekarang, Ayahnya masihlah majikan Manager Han. "Anda tahu, Manager Han. Jangan membuatku memaksamu" harus Manager Han akui, Kibum punya aura mengintimidasi yang sama seperti Tuan Kim –Ayahnya.

"Haruskah saya membuatkan kopi untuk kita?" Kibum menyeringai, meninggalkan Manager Han menuju ruang pribadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Nuguseo_?" Tuan Kim bisa melihat pemuda bermata cokelat didepannya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah menilai sebelum kembali menyebutkan namanya dan marganya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" dan reaksi jantungnya sungguh mengejutkan. Berdebar, seolah Tuan Kim tengah bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya, cinta pertamanya. Wanita yang memiliki marga yang sama dengan pemuda didepannya. Wanita yang punya mimpi memberikan nama 'Kyuhyun' pada putranya. Wanita yang—selalu mengalah padanya.

"Ada apa Tuan mecari saya?" tak ada nada ketakutan atau kegugupan yang didengar Tuan Kim, membuat pria itu sedikit takjub. Bertemu dengan orang seperti dirinya, bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, namun bukan juga sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namun reaksi semacam gugup atau takut selalu dia lihat pada orang-orang yang katanya mengaguminya. Reaksi yang bahkan membuatnya merasa muak.

"Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Ayahnya Kibum kan?"

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Namun reaksi itu membuat seulas senyum diwajah aritokrat Tuan Kim. "Pendiri dan pemilik saham terbesar Kim Corp. Anda juga punya beberapa _mall_ besar, _brand_ pakaian terkenal dan taman hiburan. Ah Anda juga bisa mengatur ekonomi Korea sesuai dengan keinginan Anda" ada nada mencemooh disana. Dan daripada kesal, Tuan Kim justru takjub. Ada anak yang jelas-jelas menunjukan ketidaktertarikannya pada hartanya.

"Unik"

"Terimakasih?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi ada apa?" anak itu melirik pada jam digital yang terpasang di _dashboard_ mobil, dan nampak terkejut ketika melihatnya.

"Hanya penasaran"

"Hanya karean penasaran dia menggunakan waktu berhargaku" gumam Kyuhyun yang sayangnya terlalu keras untuk disebut gumaman. Anak itu jengkel. Tuan Kim tahu. Terlihat jelas dari caranya menghela nafas, nampak sekali tengah mengatur agar kemarahannya tak meledak. Sekali lagi dia takjub. Anak muda biasanya mudah marah. Emosi mereka meledak-ledak. Tapi sosok pemuda didepannya, memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Kibum. Terlalu pandai mengontrol emosinya.

"Jadi apa saya sudah menjawab rasa penasaran Anda?"

"Hm"

Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Dia seolah tengah dipermalukan disini, dengan alasan rasa penasaran seorang Kim. "Kalau begitu saya harus pergi" anak itu menundukan kepalanya. Seberapa kesalpun dia pada sosok aristokrat didepannya, sosok inilah yang bisa membuat dunianya berada dineraka. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau ada neraka lain selain rumahnya.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

 _ **Deg**_

Inilah yang Kyuhyun takutkan. Pertanyaan ini. _Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu_. Sejak dulu, sejak dia tahu pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan Ibunya. Dia tak malu, sungguh. Hanya tak suka jika kemudian orang-orang yang bertanya ini mengolok Ibunya, mengolok pekerjaan Ibunya.

Kyuhyun tahu pekerjaan Ibunya benar-benar bukan termasuk pekerjaan yang bisa dibanggakan. Tapi dia tetaplah seorang anak yang ingin berusaha melindungi nama baik Ibunya.

"Bukan pekerjaan yang bisa dibanggakan" nadanya datar, Tuan Kim mengangguk, merasa menyinggung perasaan anak muda didepannya. Entahlah, namun Tuan Kim merasa tak enak pada Kyuhyun.

"Datanglah berkunjung. Kurasa Kibum akan menyukainya"

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu itu bentuk pengalihan pembicaraan. Namun ajakan itu terasa aneh ditelinganya. Seorang Kim mengundangnya?

 **.**

 **.**

Shin _ahjusshi_ mendekati Kyuhyun, menepuk pundak anak itu. "Ku dengar dia sekolah di SM" katanya. Dan Kyuhyun sudah terlalu tahu apa yang akan dia dengar selanjutnya, jadi anak itu mengangguk dengan enggan. Setelah menghela nafas dan bertukar pandang dengan Ryeowook, dia segera melangkah mendekati sosok Junho yang masih duduk dengan pandangan menerawang. Pada akhirnya dia harus menemui sosok Junho juga. Ya Tuhan, semoga Junho tidak dalam kondisi yang benar-benar buruk. Doa Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Junho- _sshi_?"

"KAU?!" mata Junho membulat sempurna begitu menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri didepannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ada nada gelisah yang didengar Kyuhyun, meskipun ekspresi wajah Junho sudah kembali angkuh.

"Aku bekerja disini" akunya siap menerima ejekan Junho. Namun sampai beberapa saat, Junho bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun. Lalu Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kue ulang tahun berukuran besar yang berada di meja lain. "Hari ulang tahunmu?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya tak berharap mendapat jawaban dari Junho. Mereka tak berada di posisi untuk bertanya-jawab layaknya teman dekat. Interaksi mereka tak lebih dari si pem _bully_ dan si korban _bully_. Tapi Kyuhyun tentu punya sopan santun, dia tak mungkin langsung mengatakan pada Junho bahwa waktu sewa cafe mereka sudah habis. Mereka akan tutup.

Junho melirik pada kue ulang tahun juga, tersenyum miris. "Ulang tahun kami" ralatnya sarat akan kepedihan. Anak itu melirik arloji mahalnya sebelum mengeluarkan amplop dari dalam ranselnya. "Ini uang sewanya" katanya kemudian berdiri, melirik pada kue lagi sebelum berjalan keluar cafe dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Kalian boleh memakan semuanya. Kuenya juga" katanya sebelum menutup pintu cafe.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Shin _ahjusshi_ dan para pegawai lainnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia juga tak paham. Bagaimana Junho menyewa cafe, memesan makanan bahkan kue dan hanya duduk disana tanpa melakukan apapun, tanpa mengundang siapapun. Hanya duduk dengan pandangan menerawang. Tak menyentuh apapun. Sosok yang Kyuhyun yakin, dia tak akan mengenali sosok ini jika Ryeowook dan Hanse tak berkali-kali menggerutu betapa Junho ingin _perfect_ -nya dekorasi cafe. Kyuhyun tak paham. Untuk apa Junho melakukan ini? Kalau ini ulang tahunnya –karean dia seorang Junho, bukankah seharusnya Junho merayakannya bersama keluarganya? Atau paling tidak pada dua sahabatnya?

"Kau bisa menyusul dia, Kyu" Ryeowook menepuk pundaknya. "Dia terlihat sangat kesepian"

Ketika Shin _ahjusshi_ mengangguk –menyetujui ide Ryeowook, Kyuhyun segera berdiri, melepas celemeknya sebelum berlalu mengejar Junho.

Kyuhyun bertaruh. Dia tahu itu. Mungkin sekarang Junho ingin sendiri dan jikapun ingin ditemani, mungkin itu oleh kedua sahabatnya bukan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi sifat Kyuhyun yang ini, yang selalu berpikiran tentang orang lain dan memastikan orang itu baik-baik saja, membuat Kyuhyun berani mengejar Junho meski tahu mungkin yang akan dia terima adalah caciaan. Kyuhyun hanya perlu memastikan Junho tak melakukan hal bodoh –seperti Kibum misalnya, dan kemudian selesai. Dia bisa kembali dengan tenang.

"Junho- _sshi_!" mata Junho melebar melihat Kyuhyun tengah berlari kearahnya. Sekelebat pertanyaan konyol singgah di kepalanya. Apa dia kurang membayar sewa?

"Mau ku traktir makan ramyeon?" sebuah ajakan makan makanan sederhana itu entah mengapa membuat dada Junho menghangat. Belum sempat dia menjawab, sosok pucat yang beberapa hari ini selalu menjadi objek maianannya di sekolah sudah menarik tangannya menuju swalayan terdekat.

 ***TBC***

 **Halooo ^^ saya kembali**

 **Lagi-lagi bawa Your Eyes, soalnya ide cerita ini lagi lancar banget. Gimanapun aku lagi sibuk dikantor, ide cerita ini bikin aku diam-diam ngetik di aplikasi note hape. Hihi**

 **Kayanya aku gak sanggup bikin adegan pembullyan lagi. Meskipun itu gak terlalu sadis, tetep aja itu namanya pembullyan. Dan karena aku berkaca dari cerita sinetron tv sebelah –yang ditonton adik sama keponakanku, yang ceritanya pembullyan juga dan aku sebel banget sama cerita yang gak jadi tuntunan buat anak dibawah umur yang nonton, aku mutusin bikin Junho sadar gimana baiknya Kyukyu ^^ *alasannya gak banget***

 **Gimana sama chapter ini? Ayahnya Kibum gak ngapa-ngapain Kyu kan? Ayah Kibum ini sebenernya selalu ngalah sama Kibum –inget waktu Kibum ngomong sinis di chapter 1? Dia sayang sama Kibum, tapi juga namanya seorang Ayah, dia punya cara sendiri nunjukin sayangnya.**

 **Makasih yang selalu nyempetin review. Makasih juga yang udah mau mampir, komen dan vote fanfic-ku di akun wattpad.**

 **Buat chapter selanjutnya atau fanfic yang update selanjutnya, aku gak bisa janji kapan-kapannya. Seperti alasanku sebelumnya, kerjaan dunia nyata nyita waktu banget. Aku juga lagi persiapan SUP. Karena alasanku bikin fanfic buat manfaatin waktu sama ngembangin hobi nulisku, jadi mau fokus dulu ke dunia nyata hehe**

 **Aku gak hiatus kok. Cuma slow update aja.**

 **Makasih semuanya**

 **Sampai jumpa, annyeong *bow***


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8**

Kyuhyun menatap ngeri pada pemuda seusianya yang kini tengah menghabiskan ramyeon cup ketiganya. Entah Kyuhyun harus senang atau kesal. Dia harus membayar banyak makanan sekarang –yang bahkan harusnya bisa dia gunakan selama seminggu, namun melihat wajah lega Junho entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun senang. Jadi yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya menghela nafas.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah menghabiskan 1 ramyeon cup. Dia tak berniat menambah, bukan karena tak lapar, tapi karena melihat bagaimana rakusnya sosok Junho disampingnya. Kyuhyun jadi tak nafsu makan.

Namun Kyuhyun sadar, kecanggungan itu mulai terbentuk lagi. Sejak masuk ke mini market ini, dia bahkan Cuma mengucapkan kalimat "Ambil saja ramyeon sebanyak yang kau mau" –ini kalimat yang Kyuhyun sesali, dan Junho hanya mengangguk. Kemudian tak ada pembicaraan. Mereka makan dalam diam. Entah menikmatinya atau hanya tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan apa. Dan Kyuhyun lebih yakin dia tak membuka mulut lagi karena tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Beberapa hari mengenal Junho, Kyuhyun tak pernah membayangkan berada diposisi ini. Duduk berdua dengan Junho dan mentraktirnya makan ramyeon. Sepuasnya. Mereka tak pernah dan tak seharusnya berada dalam posisi seperti hari ini. Sosok disampingnya adalah Junho, seseorang yang menjadikannya _bully_ -an di sekolah. Dan dia adalah Kyuhyun, seseorang yang tak mungkin mendapat sikap baik Junho.

"Kenapa?"

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega begitu suara Junho terdengar. Kyuhyun sendiri baru saja kembali dari mesin minuman. Dia meletakan sebotol air mineral disamping Junho sedangkan dia langsung menegaknya.

"Kau tak berniat bunuh diri kan?" tanyanya akhirnya setelah Junho tak juga mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Aku masih waras. Pikiranku tak sependek itu" Junho mendengus, tersinggung nampaknya dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Meski harus dia akui, ada sebersit pemikiran bodoh itu dikepalanya saat meninggalkan cafe. Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi karena panggilan Kyuhyun, dia berakhir disini. Dan bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Haruskah dia berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun?

"Syukurlah" tak ada nada bersyukur disana, namun Junho menyadari ada ketulusan dari ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan datar. Jadi dia diam saja. "Jangan bunuh diri" kata Kyuhyun. Anak itu kini menatap Junho. Itu sebuah perintah –setidaknya itu dari nada yang digunakan Kyuhyun.

Junho mendengus, "Kubilang—"

"Meski tak menjanjikan penyelesaiannya. Jika merasa perlu berbagi, kau bisa datang padaku" potong Kyuhyun. Mata cokelatnya menatap datar pada Junho, namun begitu penuh ketulusan. Kyuhyun sekali lagi bertaruh, dia menawarkan sesuatu yang tak pernah akan terjadi jika hubungan keduanya masih seperti disekolah. Sebuah pertemanan. Dia sedang menawari Junho!

 _Bagus sekali, Cho!_

"Kenapa?"

Junho menanyainya dengan dingin, dengan tatapan menelisiknya, dengan pertanyaan yang juga masih bergelayut dikepalanya. _Kenapa?_ Kyuhyun juga tak tahu. Dia hanya tak suka melihat Junho bersikap _out of character_ dari karakter disekolah. Kyuhyun kenal Junho dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan bermain-main, dengan senyum miring yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin melemparkan kursi miliknya ke wajah Junho. Bukan Junho dengan pandangan kosong yang duduk sendiri didalam cafe, bukan Junho yang menatapnya seolah dia bukan Kyuhyun si bahan _bully_ -an yang membuat bibir Junho menyunggingkan senyum puas.

"Kenapa melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, membuang muka ke arah lain –asal tak bertatapan dengan Junho. Kyuhyun tahu tak mudah memang mendapatkan kepercayaan orang. Kyuhyun tahu, karena dia pun tak mudah percaya pada orang. Dunia yang Kyuhyun jalani memaksanya tak sembarang mempercayai orang. Mungkin dunia Junho juga seperti itu. Jadi dia paham mengapa Junho bertanya seperti itu. Kyuhyun tak tersinggung. Sungguh.

Tak menyahut, Kyuhyun malah melangkah ke kasir. Benar-benar membayarkan makanan Junho. Dan tanpa menoleh pada Junho dia berjalan meninggalkan mini market. Kyuhyun masih ingat meninggalkan pekerjaan demi memastikan kalau Junho tak melakukan hal bodoh.

"Kau belum menjawab" itu suara Junho. Ketika Kyuhyun melirik, Junho berjalan dua langkah dibelakangnya.

"Kurasa karena sifat sok peduliku yang mendarah daging. Tak penting. Yang penting kau tak melakukan hal bodoh" katanya. "Sampai jumpa" dan kemudian berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan Junho yang menatapnya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?"

Manager Han ampir tersedak kopinya ketika Kibum memulai pembicaraan. Ini pertama kalinya sejak Manager Han mengenal Kibum, tuan mudanya ini mengajaknya bicara lebih dahulu.

"Saya sering bilang kalau Tuan Besar peduli pada anda lebih dari yang anda tahu kan, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya. "Ini salah satunya" lanjutnya disambut Kibum dengan alisnya yang naik sebelah, masih tak bisa menebak maksud dari ucapan Manager Han.

Kibum tahu dia pintar, dia ingat kalimat-kalimat semacam itu dari Manager Han. Namun dia terbiasa mengabaikannya. Kali ini entah mengapa Kibum sedikit menyesal mengabaikan ucapan Manager Han. Kibum hanya, dia merasa bosan mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang sama setiap harinya. Hingga dia tanpa sadar memerintahkan otaknya untuk mengabaikan Manager Han jika pria itu sudah mulai berbicara tentang betapa Ayahnya begitu peduli padanya. Kibum tahu jadi dia merasa tak perlu mendengarnya dari orang lain.

"Anda berbeda akhir-akhir ini" ucapan Manager Han menyadarkan Kibum dari lamunannya.

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan diriku" Kibum berucap tak suka.

Manager Han tersenyum, tak tersinggung. Kibum yang dikenalnya memang seperti itu, karenanya meskipun kehidupan Kibum terlihat sempurna bagi orang lain, Kibum tetap tak bisa memiliki orang yang dia percayai selain Ayahnya. Bahkan Manager Han sendiri tak yakin, apa posisinya termasuk orang yang dipercayai Kibum atau bukan. Kibum adalah sebuah labirin, tak bisa dipahami dengan mudah.

"Menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi ini berhubungan" Manager Han kembali tersenyum. "Katakan pada saya, siapa orang yang karenanya Anda sampai membuat perusahaan merugi ratusan juta won?"

 _ **Deg**_

"Kyuhyun" Manager Han menjawab sendiri. "Seseorang yang hanya karena alasan tugas kelompok membuat anda melakukan itu. Padahal kita semua tahu, Kim Kibum tak pernah membutuhkan orang lain, orang lain lah yang membutuhkan Kim Kibum"

Kibum diam saja, namun otaknya tengah memproses penjelasan Manager Han. Kyuhyun. Nama itu seolah menjadi magnet untuknya. Entah mengapa, namun sejak pertemuan pertanya dengan Kyuhyun, Kibum yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan kerja jantung dan otaknya. Ada perasaan nyeri, rindu, marah yang bercampur ketika degupan jantungnya berpacu cepat hanya karena sosok Kyuhyun berbicara, menatapnya atau berada disampingnya.

"Anda melewati garis yang anda buat sendiri, Tuan Muda" Kibum melirik Manager Han. "Haruskah saya menyebutkan semua hal tak wajar dari anda jika berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun?" tantang Manager Han.

"Seberapapun sibuknya Tuan Besar, dia tetap seorang Ayah yang ingin tahu kehidupan putranya. Beliau mungkin tak pandai mengekspresikannya pada anda, seperti anda. Tapi mendengar seorang Kim Kibum yang membuat benteng agar tak didekati orang tiba-tiba menyebut seseorang dengan sebutan 'teman', tentu membuat Tuan Besar senang"

"Karena itu Ayah memintamu mencari tahu tentang Kyuhyun?"

Manager Han mengangguk, "Saya tidak memberitahu pekerjaan Ibu Kyuhyun" seolah tahu kekhawatiran Kibum, Manager Han buru-buru berucap. Bagaimanapun dia juga senang bahwa Kibum telah menemukan seseorang yang yang bisa dia sebut 'teman', seseorang yang bisa melawan Kibum tanpa membuat Kibum melakukan hal untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Percayalah Tuan Muda, keingintahuan Tuan Besar hanya karena beliau takut bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang baik" Manager Han berdiri. "Melihat bagaimana ekspresi Tuan Besar, saya yakin beliau senang anda berteman dengan Kyuhyun" Manager Han bekerja untuk keluarga Kim sejak dulu, dia paham berbagai ekspresi Ayah Kibum. Dan ekspresi Tuan Kim ketika keluar dari mobil setelah Kyuhyun ditarik Kibum bukanlah ekspresi ketidaksukaan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"Manager Han" panggil Kibum sebelum Manager Han berlalu dari dalam kamarnya. Ketika pria itu kembali berbalik dengan pandangan bertanya, Kibum segera menghela nafas, memastikan pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dijawab jujur oleh Manager Han. "Dia—Kyuhyun, memiliki mata yang mirip dengan Ayah, kan?"

 _ **Deg**_

Manager Han terdiam. Pria itu memang tak pernah bertatapan lama dengan Kyuhyun sekedar memastikan tak ada yang direncanakan pemuda seusia Kibum pada Kibum –seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada orang-orang disekitar Kibum. Namun harus dia akui, mata yang menatapnya datar itu, mengingatkannya pada mata Tuan Kim. Warna cokelat yang begitu dikenalinya.

"Tuan Muda"

"Aku tahu jawabannya" potong Kibum. Pemuda itu kembali menyesap kopinya, mengabaikan Manager Han yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang entah apa sebelum kembali berpamitan untuk keluar kamar Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas begitu mendapati bangkunya dipenuhi coretan. Pandangannya menelisik ke seluruh siswa di penjuru kelas yang tengah menatapnya sambil berbisik entah apa. Siapapun dikelas ini bisa menjadi pelaku, karenanya Kyuhyun tak mau berasumsi bahwa ini adalah perbuatan Junho _cs_ , meski memang matanya akhirnya tetap saja tertuju pada bangku Junho _cs_. Hanya ada dua teman Junho disana, dan keduanya nampak sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. Entahlah. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin itu hanya pengalihan dari tatapan yang dia lakukan.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kyuhyun memilih mendudukan dirinya sambil membuka buku pelajaran. Dia anak beasiswa, dan dia dimasukan kedalam kelas yang prestasinya berada diatas rata-rata siswa sekolah ini. Jadi dia harus belajar agar setidaknya nilainya cukup untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya. Jadi dia akan mengabaikan kelakukan entah siapa yang mengotori bangkunya. Setidaknya hari ini.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , sudah mengisi formulir pendaftaran eskul?" suara Jaehyun membawa Kyuhyun menoleh pada pemuda itu. Didalam kelas memang hanya Jaehyun yang berani bertanya padanya. Sisanya tak ada. Bahkan Jonghyun yang diluar kelas selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun-pun tak berani bertanya didalam kelas. Seolah ada aturan tak kasat mata yang dibuat entah oleh siapa. Baiklah, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Dia hanya perlu belajar dengan baik, lulus kemudian bisa kuliah.

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas formulir dari ranselnya. "Boleh aku memberikannya langsung pada Jung _ssaem_?" ada yang harus Kyuhyun jelaskan mengenai dia tak memilih satupun eskul yang tertera di formulir.

Jaehyun mengangguk tanpa berpikir kemudian meminta Kyuhyun mengikutinya. "Sudah tahu siapa yang mengotori bangkumu?" tanya Jaehyun ketika keduanya sudah berada diluar kelas.

"Mau memberitahuku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, namun terkesan sinis ditelinga Jaehyun. Jadi Jaehyun berasumsi kalau Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Siapapun bisa jadi tersangka, termasuk kau. Jadi aku tak mau menuduh" Jaehyun terkekeh. Lucu dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Anak itu bilang tau mau menuduh tapi tanpa sadar sudah menuduhnya.

"Kau benar. Apa yang jadi alasanku kira-kira?" ada sesuatu yang membuat Jaehyun suka berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbeda.

"Entah, mungkin kau kesal padaku?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada malas itu membuat Jaehyun tergelitik.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sering sok menasehatimu?" nadanya bertanya namun Jaehyun mendengar nada kesal disana.

Keduanya memasuki ruang guru, mencari meja Jung _ssaem_. Wanita itu langsung melambaikan tangan begitu melihat sosok keduanya.

"Ada apa ini?" Jaehyun hanya tersenyum, itu pertanyaan untuk Kyuhyun. jadi setelah meletakan kertas formulir di meja Jung _ssaem_ , Jaehyun segera pamit.

"Duduk dulu, Kyu" Kyuhyun menurut, menarik kursi agar berhadapan dengan Jung _ssaem_. "Ada apa?" ulang Jung _ssaem_.

"Saya tidak bisa mengikuti satupun eskul, _ssaem_ " nadanya datar, seolah tak peduli. Namun Jung _ssaem_ tahu ada kepedulian dari mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya datar.

" _Waeyo_?"

"Anda tahu jawabannya"

"Hanya ingin mendengar langsung darimu"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Saya tidak berada diposisi untuk bisa ikut hal-hal semacam itu. Ada hal lain yang harus saya lakukan"

"Saya ingin memahami posisimu, Kyuhyun- _ah_. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu kalau sekolah ini punya aturan yang orang sepertiku tidak bisa membuat pengecualian meskipun aku menginginkannya untukmu"

"Saya tahu _ssaem_ " Kyuhyun mengangguk, tersentuh oleh kebaikan wali kelasnya. "Sebenarnya saya bisa meminta ijin di hari Senin"

Jung _ssaem_ melirik formulir Kyuhyun yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya. "Ada 2 eskul yang bisa kau pilih" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mendengus. Dia sudah membacanya dan dari dua eskul itu tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. "Jaehyun ada di klub jurnalistik dan" jeda "Junho ada diklub basket" lanjut Jung _ssaem_. Wanita itu kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Sebenarnya kau mau meminta pendapatku kan?" tebaknya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Anak itu berdiri kemudian, membuat kekehan Jung _ssaem_ terhenti. "Saya akan pikirkan saja sendiri" katanya. Jaehyun bukanlah orang yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. mereka hanya beberapa kali terlibat percakapan –seperti tadi. Dan soal Junho, Kyuhyun tak yakin dia bisa mengikuti eskul dengan nyaman jika ada Junho _cs_ disana, meskipun pertemuan terakhir mereka memberikan kesan cukup baik bagi Kyuhyun.

Jung _ssaem_ mengangguk, "Baiklah. Akhir minggu ini kau harus sudah menentukan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian membungkuk pada Jung _ssaem_. Dia akan kembali ke kelas sebelum suara Jung _ssaem_ kembali membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. "Tidak terjadi hal buruk kan, Kyu? Hari ini?" alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah sebagai reaksi atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Jung _ssaem_. "Seperti ucapan selamat ulang tahun misalnya?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Terimakasih atas kepedulian anda, _ssaem_ "

"Kau harus melawan, Kyu. Dengan begitu paling tidak mereka akan berpikir ulang untuk mengerjaimu lagi"

"Mereka tidak seburuk itu _ssaem_ " Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum lagi-lagi melirik Ayahnya, mengerutkan kening memikirkan alasan Ayahnya tiba-tiba mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Ayolah, Ayahnya bukan seperti Ayah orang lain yang menyempatkan waktu diwaktu sibuknya untuk mengantarkan Kibum ke sekolah. Ayahnya tidak seburuk itu sih. Tapi mengantarkan Kibum ke sekolah? Rasa-rasanya Kibum masih tak percaya.

"Kita sampai Kibum"

"Aku tahu" Kibum menyahut, namun anak itu malah menghadapkan dirinya pada Ayahnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Katakan padaku, apa alasan Ayah mengantarku?"

Tuan Kim tertawa, "Apa tak boleh?"

"Itu bukan Ayah sekali"

Tuan Kim memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku sedang berperan sebagai Ayah yang baik untuk putranya" mulai lagi. Ayahnya bisa mendadak konyol begini. Kibum ingat, terakhir kali Ayahnya berperilaku konyol itu saat dinasehati Ibu tirinya untuk menyiapkan sarapan dihari ulang tahun Kibum. Sungguh. Kibum tak tersentuh. Ia malah merasa aneh.

"Apa kali ini wanita itu meracuni otak Ayah lagi?" satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi dalang kekonyolan Ayahnya adalah wanita itu.

"Wah Ayah tersinggung" meski mengatakan hal itu, Tuan Kim tetap menunjukan wajah datar. Khas sejaku. Pria itu kemudian memilih merapikan jas mahalnya sebelum tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam mobil, membuat Kibum mendelik kesal. Apa mau Ayahnya sih?

Dengan gerakan secepat kilah Kibum segera menyusul sang Ayah. "Ayah!" panggilnya dengan nada kesal yang tak biasa. Tentu saja. Kibum bukanlah anak yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan kenapa nada yang keluar seperti dia tengah merajuk? Seorang Kibum merajuk?! Kibum terdiam sendiri setelahnya.

"Kenapa turun?" alis Tuan Kim menyatu. "Ayah?!" ketusnya karena Tuan Kim hanya menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Ayah?" ada senyum tersembunyi dibibir Tuan Kim. Dan Kibum terlalu kaget dengan pertanyaan Ayahnya sehingga tak menyadarinya. Anak itu berdehem pelan sebelum kembali memasang wajah datar pada sang Ayah.

"Ayah ada keperluan dengan Kepala Sekolah" Kibum menautkan alisnya, tanda ia tak percaya alasan yang dikemukakan Ayahnya. Dan Tuan Kim tak peduli. Pria itu melanjutkan kembali jalannya sebelum lagi-lagi suara Kibum menginterupsinya. Dengan malas dia menunggu Kibum berdiri didepannya. Anaknya ini benar-benar sosok yang seperti dirinya ketika muda. Sulit mengekspresikan dirinya, sulit jujur tentang perasaannya. Tuan Kim merasa melihat dirinya ketika muda pada sosok Kibum, namun dengan bola mata berwarna hitam seperti milik istrinya. Kibum adalah perpaduan sempurna dia dan mantan istrinya.

"Dia anak baik-baik. Apapun latar belakang keluarganya, dia anak baik. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan Ayah melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyusahkannya" begitu tegas, khas Kibum sekali.

Kibum sudah memikirkannya, lebih baik dia mengatakan ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika Ayahnya mengetahui pekerjaan Ibu Kyuhyun. Karena meskipun nampak menerima Kyuhyu sebagai sosok yang Kibum panggil teman, Ayahnya bukanlah sosok yang akan menyerah mencari tahu latar belakang Kyuhyun, apalagi mengingat Manager Han sepertinya bukan hanya menutupi apa pekerjaan Ibu Kyuhyun tapi juga hal lainnya yang bahkan Kibum tak tahu. Karenanya tak menutup kemungkinan Ayahnya menyuruh kaki tangan lainnya mencari tahu latar belakang Kyuhyun.

Dan Kibum mau memberitahu Ayahnya dia tidak akan tinggal diam jika Ayahnya mengganggu Kyuhyun. entah, sepertinya sifatnya yang ingin melindungi ini muncul tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan Kibum sendiri tak mau mencari tahu alasannya. Dia hanya merasa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang senasib dengannya.

Tuan Kim tertegun. Sekali lagi, Kibum menunjukan sifatnya yang lain, yang tak pernah dia tunjukan untuk orang lain. Kepedulian. Hei! Tuan Kim tahu Kibum bukanlah golongan anak ramah yang sok peduli pada orang lain. Kibum terdidik menerima semua kepedulian palsu dari para penjilat keluarga Kim. Anak itu tumbuh dewasa dengan sifat keras sebagai benteng dirinya dari manusia-manusia penjilat disekitarnya.

"Sudah Ayah bilang, Ayah hanya mau bertemu Kepala Sekolah. Ayah masih pendonor beasiswa terbesar disini kalau kau lupa"

"Karena itu—" Kibum memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi malas yang kentara. "Jangan mengusiknya" lanjutnya dengan tegas.

Alis Tuan Kim naik sebelah mendengar ucapan Kibum. namun beberapa saat kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum miring. Tuan Kim paham sekarang. Kyuhyun anak beasiswa.

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya chapter 8 selesei juga ^^**

 **Ada yang nunggu fanfic ini? Hehe**

 **Thank you banget buat yang udah ninggalin review-nya, dan maaf gak bisa nyebutin kalian satu-satu.**

 **Gak banyak cuap-cuap deh. Semoga aku bakal secepatnya update chapter selanjutnya ya ^^**

 **Annyeong *bow***


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9**

Saat Kyuhyun memasuki kelas, sudah ada Junho dan Kibum di bangku masing-masing. Namun bukan itu yang membuat alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah. Suasana canggung yang kentara lah yang membuatnya sedikit mengernyit. Namun dia itu Kyuhyun. Dia tak harus peduli dengan hal-hal yang tak ada urusan dengan dirinya. Jadi dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju bangkunya, mengabaikan kecanggungan yang dia rasakan.

Seperti biasa, Kibum tak menyapanya. Kyuhyun juga tak berniat menyapa Kibum. jadi dia langsung duduk sebelum mengambil buku pelajaran dari dalam ransel bututnya. Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan Kyuhyun yakin sebentar lagi guru pelajaran pertama akan datang.

Seperti teman sekelasnya, Kyuhyun juga bingung ketika mendapati Jung _ssaem_ -lah yang masuk kelas di jam pelajaran yang bukan bagiannya. Wanita berusia diawal 30-an itu berdehem sebentar untuk mengambil atensi muridnya sebelum mengatakan maksud kedatangannya. Dan rasa-rasanya kepala Kyuhyun berdenging ketika teman sekelasnya mulai berbisik-bisik sambil meliriknya setelah Jung _ssaem_ menyuruhnya mengikuti beliau ke ruang guru. _Ada apa?_

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika tangan Kibum mencekal lengannya saat dia hendak mengikuti Jung _ssaem_.

"Ayahku" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum entah mengapa membuat kerja jantung Kyuhyun begitu cepat. _Ayahku_. Satu kata itu bergema dikepalanya.

"Oh" hanya jawaban pendek itu yang diberikan Kyuhyun sebelum dia benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Kibum. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus memberikan respon bagaimana. Pertemuannya dengan Ayah Kibum kemarin juga tak meninggalkan kesan yang buruk –setidaknya menurut Kyuhyun. Bahkan Ayah Kibum menawarinya mampir jika ada waktu, yang sejujurnya saja Kyuhyun tak akan melakukannya. Ayah Kibum belum tahu siapa dirinya –ibunya, jadi beliau bersikap baik, dan Kyuhyun berani bertaruh sikap itu tak sama setelah Ayah Kibum tahu pekerjaan Ibunya.

"Yang didalam itu" ucapan Jung _ssaem_ menyadarkan Kyuhyun kalau mereka sudah sampai didepan ruang Kepala Sekolah. Dia melamun sejak tadi. "Tuan Kim. Ayah Kibum" Kyuhyun mengangguk saja mendengar ucapan Jung _ssaem_. "Masuklah"

Kyuhyun tahu ada yang ingin Jung _ssaem_ katakan padanya –selain memberitahunya siapa yang menunggunya dibalik pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah yang tertutup, namun wanita itu memilih menutup kembali mulutnya dan malah menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Kyuhyun benar-benar benci dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak melebihi batas normal jika berhadapan dengan Kibum dan Tuan Kim. Dia tidak takut. Sungguh. Hanya gugup. Tapi kenapa rasanya juga sakit? Terkadang membuatnya marah juga. Dan kini hanya dengan melihat pria dengan jas mahal itu menatapnya, deguban jantungnya kembali menggila, mulai membuatnya merasa marah entah karena alasan apa. Tatapannya kah? Tidak. Bahkan banyak yang lebih menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah dia manusia rendahan yang tak pantas berada disekitar mereka.

"Wah aku tak menyangka bahwa kau salah satu anak beasiswa disini" entah itu sindiran atau bukan, Kyuhyun memilih bungkam dengan memasang wajah datar.

"Apa sekolah disini menyenangkan?" Tuan Kim rasa beliau sudah gila karena menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Berdua. Entahlah. Namun perasaannya seolah berbunga tiap kali melihat Kyuhyun, seolah dia melihat cinta pertamanya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih dari cepat hanya dengan mendengar nama anak didepannya. Kyuhyun. Nama itu seolah memiliki magnet yang membuatnya tersedot untuk meniliknya.

"Ya?" ada nada ragu yang didengar Tuan Kim. "Anda repot-repot sekali sampai menanyakan hal-hal tak penting pada penerima beasiswa" sindiran Kyuhyun disambut senyum miring Tuan Kim.

"Karena kau teman putraku. Mari bicara sebagai seorang ayah dan teman anaknya"

Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah. "Kurasa ini bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah. Jadi anda tidak bisa membuang waktu saya untuk hal ini"

Tuan Kim terkekeh. Dia suka Kyuhyun karena ini, Anak ini tak takut padanya. Anak didepannya ini tak bermuka manis didepannya untuk menjilat kekayaannya. Anak didepannya ini begitu jujur bahwa dia tak suka dengan perilakunya. "Sayangnya kau tak punya pilihan untuk menolak" dan beliau dalah Tuan Kim. Seseorang yang tak suka dibantah, tak suka ditolak.

"Hah benar. Uang benar-benar berkuasa" sindiran lagi. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin memukul mulutunya yang bekerja lebih cepat dibandingkan otaknya. Bagaimana dia bisa berbicara sefrontal itu pada orang semacam Tuan Kim? Yang bisa dengan mudah mendepaknya dari sekolah ini detik ini juga?!

"Bagaimana? Apa aku boleh mengajukan pertanyaanku sekarang?" dan Kyuhyun harus bersyukur karena Tuan Kim nampak tak menghiraukan sindirannya.

"Seperti kata anda. Apa saya punya pilihan menolak?"

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

Kyuhyun tahu, meskipun nampak tak peduli dengan kehidupan Kibum, Tuan Kim tetaplah seorang Ayah. Beliau tak mungkin membiarkan anaknya berteman dengan orang yang asal-usulnya tak tentu seperti dirinya.

"Saya tahu, orang seperti anda pasti sudah menyelidiki saya sebelumnya"

Tuan Kim tergelak, ia hampir menebak Kyuhyun akan mengelak seperti kemarin. Dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun membuatnya sadar bahwa anak didepannya bukanlah seperti kebanyakan anak yang mengaku sebagai teman Kibum didepannya. Kyuhyun, anak itu begitu unik dan menarik.

"Benar. Seorang pekerja klub malam, huh?" setelah Manager Han mengatakan tak bisa menemukan pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan orang tua Kyuhyun, Tuan Kim segera meminta bantuan anak buahnya yang lain. Dan dalam hitungan jam, dia sudah mendapatkan _email_ yang isinya profil lengkah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Tuan Kim sadar satu hal. Manager Han berada dipihak Kibum.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menahan amarah yang bisa saja meledak. Ia harus sadar sosok didepannya adalah orang yang memberinya beasiswa. Meskipun dia mulai tak menyukai Tuan Kim, dia tetap harus menghormatinya. Paling tidak itu yang bisa dia berikan kepada Tuan Kim sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Dia mungkin juga menjual tubuhnya" Kyuhyun tak malu mengakuinya. Dia hanya benci dirinya yang membiarkan Ibunya bekerja disana. Dia hanya berdoa dia bisa cepat-cepat mendapatkan banyak uang dan meminta Ibunya keluar dari pekerjaan itu.

Jujur saja Tuan Kim tersentak dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang terlalu jujur.

"Benar. Saya dibesarkan dengan uang seperti itu. Kenapa? Ibu saya tidak mencuri dan saya rasa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Anda"

"Kyuhyun" bukan itu maksud Tuan Kim. Namun nampaknya beliau salah memulai percakapan.

"Dengar Tuan" Kyuhyun memotong. Pandangan matanya yang menatap tajam Tuan Kim jelas sekali menunjukan bahwa ia terluka. "Saya tidak berteman dengan Kibum. Saya hanya kebetulan duduk dibangku samping Kibum. Jadi tolong jangan mengganggu Ibuku, jangan mengganggu kami" begitu dingin, seolah sosok didepannya adalah Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum menegakan tubuhnya –tadinya dia bersandar pada dinding, ketika pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah terbuka. Sosok Kyuhyun yang keluar dengan wajah memerah membuatnya semakin yakin sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi. Jadi sebelum Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya –omong-omong Kyuhyun tak menyadari dia berada disana, Kibum segera memanggil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun celingukan, suasana dilorong masih sepi, maklum masih jam pelajaran. Jadi siapa yang tidak punya kerjaan menyapanya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing curiga ketika menemukan Kibum berada disana.

"Apa yang Ayahku bicarakan denganmu?" terlalu datar untuk sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Jelas itu urusanku" Kibum menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tuli kalau namaku disebut kalian tadi" Kibum tidak tahu bagaimana dia masih sabar dan tetap berada diluar ruangan meski tahu dia juga dilibatkan disini.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa tanyakan Ayahmu?"

Tepat ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, pintu kembali terbuka dan Tuan Kim keluar dengan alis bertaut. Pria itu menatap bergantian Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Dari keduanya hanya Kyuhyun yang melirik padanya, sedangkan Kibum terlalu fokus pada Kyuhyun.

"Kibum- _sshi_ " Kibum benci dipanggil dengan formal oleh Kyuhyun seperti itu, seolah Kyuhyun baru saja membuat jarak yang baru saja dipangkas Kibum. "Ini hari terakhir aku duduk disamping bangkumu" katanya kemudian tanpa menunggu reaksi Kibum, Kyuhyun membalikan badan, berjalan cepat meninggalkan sepasang Ayah-anak itu. Ngomong-ngomong dia harus memaksa Jonghyun agar anak itu mau mengizinkannya duduk disampingnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kibum tak bereaksi. Jenis tak bereaksi yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tuan Kim paham itu. Ada gurat kecewa diwajah Kibum, ada tatapan kesal dimanik mata Kibum. Tuan Kim terpaku. Berapa lama dia tak melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari wajah putranya? Selama ini Kibum terlalu pintar menutup perasaannya.

Kibum menepuk dadanya. Rasanya sesak dan sakit. Kenapa? Hanya karena Kyuhyun memilih pindah tempat duduk? Konyol sekali. Dia bahkan akan dengan senang hati mengusir orang yang duduk disampingnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah merasa kehilangan? Seolah dia yang sudah merasa lengkap kemudian merasa sebagian dari dirinya kembali hilang. Hanya karena Kyuhyun pindah tempat duduk? Konyol sekali!

"Kibum"

Tangan Tuan Kim ditepis Kibum. "Aku harus masuk kelas" kemudian tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Ayahnya, Kibum segera berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun yang tengah mencatat ulang soal dari buku paket didepannya mendongak, mendapati Jung _ssaem_ tengah menatapnya. "Bisa tolong cari Kibum?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah teman sekelasnya. Semuanya fokus mengerjakan tugas dari Jung _ssaem_. Kelasnya memang salah satu kelas unggulan di SM _High School_. Karenanya Kyuhyun tak boleh tertinggal, tak boleh bersantai jika tak mau tertinggal. Kemampuan keuangannya memang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka semua, namun Kyuhyun selalu punya keyakinan kalau otaknya bisa disamakan dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Suasana kelas memang sunyi –terlalu sunyi, karena semua fokus mengerjakan tugas ditambah lagi dengan permintaan Jung _ssaem_ tadi. Meski ada beberapa yang jelas-jelas pura-pura mengerjakan tugasnya sambil sesekali melirik pada Kyuhyun. Ahn Jaehyun contohnya.

"Dasar ketua kelas tidak bertanggung jawab" desis Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Namun anak itu kemudian berdiri, mengambil atensi sebagian temannya. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melihat Junho _cs_ sekarang memfokuskan pandangan padanya. Tatapan mereka seolah meremehkan sekaligus merasa kasihan. Ya. Kyuhyun tak bodoh. Dia tahu, memanggil Kibum sama saja membuang waktu. Siapapun tak akan berhasil membawa anak itu kembali ke kelas. Tak akan pernah berhasil. Kibum itu jenis anak keras kepala, dingin dan seenaknya sendiri. Dia tak akan masuk jika dia tak menginginkannya. Dan sialnya –ups, Jung _ssaem_ memintanya memanggil Kibum.

"Saya keluar dulu _ssaem_ " nadanya jelas tak rela, bahkan terselip harapan bahwa Jung _ssaem_ kembali memintanya untuk duduk. Kalau tidak ingat Jung _ssaem_ yang begitu peduli padanya, Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati menodong Jaehyun untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas.

Setelah menutup pintu sambil bersungut, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin sekolah. Siapa tahu Kibum sudah kelaparan, jadi memilih ke kantin dari pada masuk kelas. Namun tiba-tiba ada perasaan khawatir yang timbul dibenak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang tak melihat Kibum kembali masuk kelas setelah mereka bertemu didepan ruang Kepala Sekolah.

" _Ani_. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh kan?" Kyuhyun sedikit memekik. Bagi seseorang yang sudah sering meminum obat penenang, dalam keadaan yang membuatnya tertekan sedikit, dia pasti akan kembali meminum obat itu. Dan Kyuhyun berdoa semoga Kibum tak sedang berbuat bodoh dengan melakukan itu.

Langkah Kyuhyun berganti menjadi lari. Dia memasuki kantin dan tak menemukan siapapun disana. Ups. Kyuhyun lupa, sekolah ini kan begitu ketat. Tak akan ada anak yang berani membolos di kantin. Jadi Kyuhyun segera berbalik arah. Otaknya mencoba mencari kemungkinan dimana tempat Kibum membolos. Dan dia menemukannya. Atap sekolah.

Kyuhyun terburu menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Tempat itu jarang didatangi siswa –mungkin karena untuk kesana harus melewati toilet pria dan tangga yang digunakannya pun kotor. Dan melihat dari status sosial seluruh siswa di SM _High School_ , Kyuhyun berani bertaruh itu jadi salah satu alasannya.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, Kyuhyun dengan sekali sentakan berhasil membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Dan seketika dia merasa kakinya seperti jelly. "Kibum?" panggilnya lirih dengan pandangan yang tiba-tiba mengabut.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menundukan dirinya semakin dalam, mengabaikan suara Kepala Sekolah dan Jung _ssaem_ yang tengah berdebat disampingnya. Ia tak dilibatkan dan tak mau terlibat.

"Kau mau kupanggilkan Dokter, Kyu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kepalanya memang pusing, tapi lebih karena mendengar perdebatan keduanya. "Aku dan Kepala Sekolah akan ke depan sebentar" pamit Jung _ssaem_. Mungkin keduanya akan melanjutkan perdebatan panjang mereka –yang sejak memasuki mobil Kibum. Entahlah. Kyuhyun tak mau memikirkannya.

Kyuhyun meringis. Kibum pasti tak akan menyukainya nanti saat anak itu membuka mata dan menemukan bahwa dia berada di rumah sakit. Baiklah, Itu hanya asumsi Kyuhyun. Karena diapun begitu. Dia tak bersahabat dengan rumah sakit.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafas, bergidik kemudian ketika ingatannya membawanya kembali pada kejadian sejam lalu. Dia menemukan Kibum di atap sekolah dengan kondisi yang pernah menimpanya. Overdosis obat penenang. Nampaknya Kibum meminum beberapa obat sekaligus. Diam-diam Kyuhyun bersyukur karena Jung _ssaem_ menyuruhnya. Kalau bukan dia, Kyuhyun jamin tak akan ada yang menemukan Kibum dan mungkin saja Kibum sudah—

"Tidak" anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, mengusir pikiran bodoh yang bergelayut disana.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru berdiri. Dokter dengan nametag Park Jungsoo memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas sebelum berucap dengan nada malas yang kentara. "Keluarganya akan datang sebentar lagi. Saya temannya"

"Kalau begitu saya akan berbicara pada keluarganya nanti" Dokter Park hampir tertawa melihat pemuda didepannya menghela nafas dengan suara keras. "Kibum- _sshi_ akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat sekarang" katanya kemudian berlalu.

Tak lama, pintu UGD kembali terbuka. Bangsal Kibum didorong oleh dua orang perawat. Wajah Kibum benar-benar pucat. Menakutkan. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dalam diam. Anak itu sedikit menggerutu ketika tak menemukan Jung _ssaem_ dan Kepala Sekolah diujung lorong. _Kemana sih mereka?_

Kibum dimasukan kedalam ruang rawat berlabel VIP. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak perlu kaget melihat label yang tertera didepan pintu kamar rawat. Namun anak itu tetap saja bergumam kagum melihat isi ruang rawat Kibum. Ini bahkan lebih layak dibanding flat murahnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, silahkan tekan tombol disana" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan bergumam terimakasih pada dua perawat yang akhirnya berpamitan.

Kyuhyun tak mendekati Kibum. Anak itu memilih menyamankan dirinya disofa yang tersedia disana. Memejamkan matanya. Jujur saja beberapa hari ini dia kurang tidur. Dan kejadian-kejadian belakangan ini benar-benar menguras emosi, pikiran dan fisiknya. Bayangkan saja dia sok jadi pahlawan dengan menasehati Kibum untuk tak minum obat penenang –meski akhirnya Kibum tetap meminumnya hari ini, sok jadi pahlawan dengan mengkhawatirkan Junho yang jelas-jelas pem _bully_ -nya disekolah, bertemu Ayah Kibum dan membuka jati dirinya pada pria itu.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Kyuhyun membuka pejaman matanya. Dan ketika sepasang manik Tuan Kim menatapnya, Kyuhyun kembali merutuki kerja jantungnya. Terlalu cepat, hingga ia merasa sesak.

Kyuhyun berdiri, menyambut meski anak itu tak mengatakan apapun. Tuan Kim sendiri berjalan cepat ke arah bangsal Kibum setelah melirik Kyuhyun. Kemudian Manager Han dan seorang wanita mengikuti Tuan Kim. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sedikit ketika Manager Han tersenyum padanya. Sedangkan pada wanita yang mengekor Tuan Kim dan Manager Han, Kyuhyun hanya membungkuk kecil.

"Saya akan keluar kalau begitu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sebenarnya ijin pada Manager Han yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia sejak tadi diruangan Kibum karena Kepala Sekolah dan Jung _ssaem_ tak kunjung kembali. Sekesalnya Kyuhyun pada Kibum, mana tega dia membiarkan Kibum sendirian.

Manager Han baru saja hendak menyahut ketika suara Tuan Kim mendahuluinya. "Kurasa kau perlu menjelaskan ini, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka. Dia tak suka dengan nada yang digunakan Tuan Kim yang seolah menyalahkannya. Hey, bukankah seharusnya Tuan Kim mengucapkan terimakasih padanya?

"Jung _ssaem_ dan Kepala Sekolah akan menjelaskannya nanti" balas Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

Manager Han menahan diri untuk tak terkikik. Rasanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang berani menolak keinginan Tuan Kim. Berbeda dengan Manager Han, wanita disampingnya –Song Jihye, Ibu tiri Kibum nampak menautkan alisnya, meski tak bisa dia pungkiri ada perasaan kagum pada anak didepannya kini. Hey, seorang anak ini dengan berani menolak keinginan Tuan Kim!

"Kalian tunggu diluar" sebuah perintah mutlak.

Song Jihye mengangguk sebelum membalikan badan meninggalkan ruang rawat Kibum. Lagipula kalau Kibum tahu dia disana, anak itu juga tak akan suka. Jadi daripada membuat suasana menjadi semakin runyam, dia memilih keluar. Manager Han menyusul tak lama sambil menutup pintu ruang rawat Kibum.

"Dengar Tuan Kim" Kyuhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, memilih memulai lebi dulu. Kepalanya pusing sejak tadi, ia kurang tidur dan sekarang terjebak lagi dengan Tuan Kim. Benar-benar hari yang buruk. "Saya hanya menemukan Kibum di atap dalam keadaan yang—" ucapan Kyuhyun menggantung. Anak itu nampak menghela nafas panjang sebelum menatap kembali Tuan Kim dengan mata memicing. "Apa anda benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kibum mengkonsumsi obat penenang?"

Mata Tuan Kim melebar. Reaksi itu cukup bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyimpulkan bahwa memang Tuan Kim tak tahu perihal Kibum yang sering mengkonsumsi obat penenang. Dan soal tebakannya mengenai masalah keluarga juga sepertinya benar.

"Saya tahu seharusnya saya tidak boleh ikut campur. Hidup saya saja sudah susah, saya tidak seharusnya menempatkan diri saya sebagai perantara anda dengan Kibum" menghela nafas lagi, "Tapi melihat bagaimana sifat anda dan Kibum yang sama-sama sulit membuka diri, saya rasa saya perlu mengatakan ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil –mengejek dirinya sendiri. Memangnya dia orang yang terbuka apa? Tidak. Tapi setidaknya Kibum punya Ayah yang peduli padanya sehingga seharusnya Kibum bisa membuka diri pada Ayahnya. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Kibum tertekan. Saya rasa" Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang lehernya. _Sok tahu_. Dia mengomeli dirinya sendiri. "Kalau anda tanya mengapa saya tahu, maka jawabannya saya tidak tahu. Maksud saya. Saya hanya menebak" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Kenapa dia sulit sekali menjelaskan pada Tuan Kim sih?

Kyuhyun memilih menyerah menjelaskan. "Dokter Park Jungsoo menyuruh anda menemuinya. Saya rasa beliau bisa menjelaskannya lebih baik dari saya"

Tuan Kim menghela nafas. Pria itu menoleh pada Kibum, menggenggam tangan Kibum yang tidak diinfus. Kibum mengkonsumsi obat penenang selama ini dan dia tidak mengetahuinya. Bagus, dia gagal menjadi Ayah bagi Kibum. Anak itu pasti merasa tertekan karenanya. Karena dia yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya perihal perusahaannya.

"Kibum- _ah_ , maafkan Ayah" setetes air mata jatuh. Kyuhyun melihatnya, namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika Tuan Kim menoleh padanya. Biar bagaimanapun tak ada yang mau terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Dan Kyuyun juga yakin kalau Tuan Kim ingin tetap terlihat sebagai pria sekeras batu. "Aku akan menemui Dokter Park. Tolong jaga Kibum"

Kyuhyun sudah hendak protes ketika hanya dalam hitungan lima Tuan Kim sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar rawat Kibum.

"Wah, sifat Kibum benar-benar mirip Ayahnya" keluhnya dengan mata melotot kesal.

"Kuanggap itu pujian"

Kyuhyun mendelik kaget ketika mendengar sahutan. Dan ketika dia menoleh pada Kibum, temannya –kalau dia boleh memanggil begitu, sudah membuka matanya, bahkan menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Terimakasih" sunggingan senyum miring itu perlahan terlihat tulus dimata Kyuhyun, membuat anak itu balas tersenyum miring. Keduanya saling pandang seolah tengah berbicara lewat mata mereka, seiring detak jantung keduanya yang berdetak tak beraturan namun kali ini dengan irama yang tak menyesakan seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **.**

 **Halo aku balik lagi nih bawa Someone Like Me (Your Eyes). Ada yang masih nunggu? Atau udah bosan? Hehe**

 **Wah makasih ya yang ngoreski kesalahan di chapter kemarin yang kebetulan gak aku baca ulang sebelum post. Tapi yang chapter sekarang aku baca ulang kok, dan kalo masih ada yang typo(s), mohon dimaklum yaa**

 **Thanks banget sama sambutan kalian yang tetep hangat *eh apa nih* sama fanfic ini. Seriusan deh, fanfic super junior udah jarang, apalagi yang brothership/family. Jadi agak miris, huhu -_-**

 **Btw udah pada tau kalo suamiku *baca Kyuhyun* dikonformasi wamil tanggal 25 Mei? Curhat boleh ya? Aku nangis masa pas baca beritanya. Akhirnya, bakal ditinggal 2 tahun sama Kyu hiks hiks**

 **Buat yang nyempetin ninggalin jejak thanks banget. Yang masih jadi silent reader juga makasih banget. Semoga dengan adanya fanfic ini, nambah cinta kalian sama oppadeul suju ya terutama magnae kyukyu ^^**

 **Oya jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian juga di chapter ini, biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter atau fanfic lainnya ^^**

 **Annyeong *bow***


	10. Chapter 10

_**Woaah aku shock masa liat akun ffn-ku.**_

 _ **Harusnya ff ini belum update. Harusnya di update buat bulan depan pas ultah ELF. Tapi berhubung kemaren adekku yg aku tugas buat update ff 'My Brother', dia dg sok taunya (tapi aku makasih dia mau update my brother) ikut ngepost ff ini. Jadi tentu aja di note abis TBC ada kalimat yg pasti bikin kalian shock juga.**_

" _ **Pertama aku mau ngucapin happy 11th anniversary buat para ELFeu"**_

 _ **Berhubung bulan mei ini aku bakal sibuk (aku SUP pertengahan bulan ini –mohon doanya), karena gak bakal sempet nulis, niatnya My Brother jadi ffku yang terakhir ku update, sedangkan Your eyes buat bulan depan. Tapi karena ada insiden ini *apalah ini*, aku gak bisa janjiin update bulan depan juga -_-**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10**

"Siapa anak itu?"

Manager Han menoleh pada Song Jihye yang tengah menatapnya. Meski selalu bersikap menyebalkan didepan Kibum, tapi Manager Han tahu kalau Jihye juga menyayangi Kibum. Jelas sekali wanita itu khawatir pada Kibum saat tahu Kibum dibawa ke rumah sakit. Bahkan sampai membatalkan rencana perginya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Kibum, meski Manager Han tahu Song Jihye tahu konsekuensi yang diterimanya jika datang dalam keadaan Kibum sadar. Dia akan diabaikan dan paling parah diusir langsung dari ruang rawat Kibum.

"Teman Kibum?"

"Teman?" alis Song Jihye naik sebelah. _Well_ , dia tahu Kibum. Anak itu tak suka melabeli anak yang mengerubunginya dengan label 'teman'. Jadi dia cukup takjub dengan adanya anak yang dilabeli Kibum sebagai 'temannya'.

"Sepertinya suamiku juga menyukainya"

"Anda berpikir begitu?"

Song Jihye tersenyum miring sebelum berdiri. "Aku tidak tuli, Manager Han. Nama itu sering dipanggil suamiku ketika mengigau" _Kyuhyun_. Song Jihye tak akan melupakan nama itu. Karena hampir setiap suaminya mengigau, nama itu akan keluar dari mulut suaminya bersamaan dengan nama Kibum dan juga nama mantan istrinya.

Dia terluka tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tidak terluka mendengar nama yang diigaukan suamimu adalah nama mantan istrinya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saat ditawari menikah dengan Tuan Kim, Song Jihye sudah tau konsekuensinya. Dia hanya pajangan pria itu. Dia hanya wanita yang akan dibawa suaminya ke pesta rekan bisnisnya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kabari aku saat Kibum siuman" katanya sebelum berjalan menjauhi Manager Han.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Jonghyun ada didalam kelas, dan mulai menyipitkan matanya ketika mendapati Jaehyun dan Junho. Seketika dia merasa mendapat firasat buruk. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelas, memeriksa ransel bututnya kemudian menghela nafas lega ketika itu masih utuh.

"Jadi sedang apa kalian disini?" tanyanya sambil memakai ranselnya. Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Harusnya mereka sudah pulang. Dia juga. Tapi berterimakasihlah kepada Tuan Kim dan Kibum yang berhasil membuatnya terjebak di ruang rawat Kibum lebih lama dari perkiraannya.

"Tidak mungkin hanya untuk menjaga ranselku kan?" tanyanya bercanda namun nada yang digunakannya terlalu datar. "Ya Tuhan, aku terlambat" Kyuhyun menerobos Jonghyun dan Junho yang menghalangi jalannya. Ryeowook pasti khawatir karena ponselnya mati dan dia belum berada di cafe sekarang.

"Apa lagi?" Kyuhyun mendelik kesal pada Junho yang menarik tangannya. Dibelakang Junho –didepan kelas, dia melihat Jonghyun dan Jaehyun tengah memperatikannya.

"Aku antar"

"Hah?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

Kyuhyun mengeluh keras sebelum mengikuti langkah Junho ke arah mobil Junho. Masa bodo dengan kerutan didahi Jonghyun dan Jaehyun. Dia menyamankan dirinya dikursi samping kemudi –memasang sabuk pengaman, membiarkan Junho mulai fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Jadi ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menoleh. Ia bahkan mulai mengantuk.

"Soal mejamu" menggantung. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas dengan alis bertaut. "Bukan aku"

 _Hah_? Kyuhyun kini benar-benar menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Junho. Kyuhyun yakin ada yang salah dengan Junho. Kepala anak itu pasti terbentur, atau mungkin Jaehyun dan Jonghyun baru saja memukulnya. Ini jenis pembicaraan yang tak pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan akan dia lakukan dengan Junho. Pembicaraan konyol.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun benar-benar menahan diri untuk tak menggerutu betapa tak masuk akalnya pembicaraan mereka. Ayolah, disampingnya itu Junho! Kalau Ryeowook mungkin dia tak akan merasa seaneh ini.

Junho mendengus mendengar respon dari Kyuhyun. Padahal dia mati-matian menahan malu ketika mengatakannya. Dia cuma tak mau Kyuhyun salah sangka seperti Kibum pagi tadi. Junho bahkan sampai bergidik ngeri ketika dia membayangkan kejadian pagi tadi. Oke, dia berlebihan. Dia hanya mendapat sambutan selamat pagi yang tak biasa dari Kibum. _Well_ , selama ini dia memang tak mau bersinggungan dengan Kibum. Bukan hanya dia sih, semua anak di sekolah juga tak mau bersinggungan dengan Kibum. Hei, Junho masih cukup waras untuk tak melibatkan Kibum dalam setiap permainannya. Dia masih sayang Ayah-Ibunya, dia juga masih sayang perusahaan keluarganya dibangun Ayahnya mati-matian. Karenanya selama ini dia berusaha tak membuat masalah dengan Kibum.

Tapi pagi tadi beda. Entahlah. Seharusnya dia biarkan saja Kibum dengan pemikirannya. Toh sudah biasa dia diancam Kibum –jika dia mengganggu ketentraman putra tunggal keluarga Kim itu. Tapi ketika mata Kibum seolah menuduhnya sebagai dalang dari kotornya bangku disebelah Kibum –dengan coretan penuh kata tak bermoral, dia tentu saja tak bisa tinggal diam.

Oke, maksudnya begini. Jika memang itu dia pelakunya. Maka tak masalah. Lagipula biasanya Kibum hanya memperingatinya –tak sungguh-sungguh membuat perhitungan dengannya. Tapi ketika Junho sadar bangku itu milik anak 'itu', dia merasa perlu menjelaskan.

"Hanya memberitahumu" dengus Junho.

"Kupikir kau mau bercerita sesuatu hal" Junho melirik Kyuhyun, "Seperti alasanmu menyendiri di cafe misalnya" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ini gila. Pembicaraannya dengan Junho jelas bukan jenis pembicaraan yang biasa dia lakukan dengan Junho. Tak ada nada mencela disana. Bahkan rasanya Kyuhyun malah mendengar nada khawatir yang digunakan Junho.

"Kenapa harus bercerita padamu?" dengus Junho tak suka. Sebenarnya kesal karena Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun disudut hati Junho, dia bersyukur karena sepertinya Kyuhyun tak berburuk sangka padanya.

"Hanya usul" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali. Dia juga tak sungguh-sungguh bersedia mendengar cerita Junho. Buat apa? Dia kan tidak dekat dengan Junho. Terus kalau Junho sudah cerita, dia mau apa? Mau sok jadi 'teman' yang menasehati atau memberi masukan? Mereka tidak dalam kondisi seperti itu. Bahkan sekarang saja Kyuhyun merasa aneh bisa duduk dimobil Junho, disamping Junho yang mengemudi.

"Hari itu ulang tahun kami"

Kyuhyun mengeluh dalam hati. _Sialan!_ Seharusnya Junho tahu kalau kondisi mereka itu sekarang aneh. Mereka bukan dalam hubungan dimana bisa bercerita masalah pribadi.

"Junho" potong Kyuhyun. "Jangan ceritakan apapun" lanjutnya, membuat Junho melirik dengan alis naik sebelah. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa kau percayai" katanya menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Junho.

"Kau yang menawarkan diri. Kalau kau lupa" Junho menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Dan kau percaya?"

Junho menghela nafas, "Mungkin ini terdengar konyol dan tak masuk akal. Tapi dari perlakuanmu padaku malam itu. Aku ingin mempercayaimu" ucapan itu terdengar tulus. Bukan khas seorang Junho. "Meski aku tahu kau benci setengah mati padaku, kau tetap memperlakukanku dengan baik. Bahkan tanpa mendesakku bercerita"

Malam itu Junho harus mengakuinya. Bahwa Kyuhyun berbeda. Dia bukan jenis 'teman' yang hanya memujinya, membenarkan apa yang dia lakukan tanpa memberi pandangannya terhadap apa yang Junho lakukan. Kyuhyun menganggapnya sama seperti Jonghyun dan Jaehyun. Dan mungkin hal itu juga yang membuat Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun berkeliaran disekitarnya. Kibum menemukan kenyamanan yang Junho rasakan malam itu, ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dan menariknya masuk kedalam minimarket untuk mentraktir Junho mie instan. Kenyamanan yang tak Junho temukan pada kedua orang yang dia labeli 'sahabat'.

Mobil Junho berhenti tepat didepan cafe. Kyuhyun cepat melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Dia tak bisa terjebak lebih lama dengan Junho. Bukan. Bukan karena dia benci Junho. Tapi karena dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan Junho, seperti dia nyaman berada didekat Jaehyun dan Jonghyun. Dia juga mulai penasaran dengan kejadian malam itu. Jadi lebih baik dia segera pergi atau rasa penasarannya malah membuatnya mengorek informasi yang seharusnya tak perlu dia tahu. Kyuhyun harus bisa membatasi dirinya sejauh mana dia ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain.

"Sepertinya kau salah sangka" katanya sambil menghadapkan kembali tubuhnya pada Junho, memerangkap sepasang mata sipit Junho. "Aku hanya kesal. Aku tidak membencimu" katanya sebelum keluar dari mobil Junho. Sebelum menutup pintu, Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya. "Terimakasih tumpangannya" kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Junho.

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan Kim berdehem, mencoba mengambil atensi Kibum dari buku didepannya. Dan itu berhasil. Kibum menoleh dengan alis bertaut. Namun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kibum seketika seperti palu yang memukul kepalanya keras-keras, menyadarkannya bahwa dia sudah terlalu jauh dari Kibum.

"Bukannya harusnya Ayah masih dikantor?"

"Ayah mau bicara Kibum"

Kibum meletakan buku yang tengah dibacanya diatas nakas setelah melipat ujung lembar terakhir yang sudah dibacanya. Dia pusatkan dirinya pada Ayahnya. Setelah kejadian siang tadi –ketika melihat Ayahnya menangis, Kibum merasa dia sudah terlalu jauh melangkah dari Ayahnya. Dan itu tak boleh terjadi. Kibum sudah berjanji pada Ayahnya bahwa dia akan selalu ada disamping Ayahnya, apapun yang terjadi, menjadi penguat bagi Ayahnya. Tapi nampaknya dia terlalu terlena dengan jarak yang dia buat hingga melupakan janjinya.

Kibum tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Ayahnya bersikap tak wajar sejak kembali dari ruangan Dokter Park. Terlihat gelisah. Dan sejak tadi, sebenarnya Kibum menunggu Ayahnya memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Karena bagaimanapun dia itu Kim Kibum, memulai pembicaraan bukanlah dia sekali.

"Soal obat penenang itu. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Maafkan aku, Ayah" Kibum menunduk, merasa bersalah karena melihat betapa terlukanya tatapan Ayahnya padanya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tak mengkonsumsinya. Kyuhyun bilang aku harus berhenti. Tapi siang tadi aku merasa tertekan" sosok Kibum ini adalah sosok Kibum-nya. Sosok yang begitu manis dan tersentuh.

Tuan Kim mendekat, menepuk pundak Kibum dengan sayang. "Aku penyebabnya ya?"

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku kurang bisa mengontrol diriku" menjadi orang tertutup itu kadang melukai diri sendiri. Jika ada masalah, tak punya kepercayaan bercerita pada orang lain. Kibum merasakannya. Satu-satunya tempatnya bercerita –Ayahnya, entah bagaimana perlahan sulit dia jangkau.

"Ayah tahu, aku tak pernah benar-benar punya seseorang yang bisa kuanggap teman" Tuan Kim mengangguk. Kibum tipe anak yang terlalu hati-hati dalam memulai pertemanan. Kehidupan yang sama seperti dirinya-lah penyebabnya. Terlalu banyak penjilat yang mengelilingi mereka. Hingga membentuk kepribadian Kibum menjadi sulit percaya pada orang lain. "Tapi kali ini, ketika aku bertemu Kyuhyun, aku menginginkan seseorang yang bisa kupanggil teman. Orang yang tidak melihatku sebagai Pewaris Tunggal Kim Group, yang hanya melihatku sebagai Kim Kibumm –seorang siswa biasa" alasan Kibum kurang lebih sama seperti alasannya menyukai berada didekat Kyuhyun. Anak itu berbeda. Tak lantas berusaha terlihat baik hanya karena dia pemilik Kim Group.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa mengabaikannya meski setiap berada didekatnya, bersentuhan dengannya, jantungku berdetak tak normal. Rasanya sakit. Ada sesuatu yang—sulit kujelaskan mengenai dirinya" pandangan Kibum menerawang, mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun, sentuhan pertama tangan Kyuhyun padanya yang membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih ekstra, lalu tingkah Kyuhyun yang menentangnya. Tanpa sadar Kibum tersenyum kecil.

Tuan Kim mengangguk setuju, dia juga merasa seperti itu. Dia selalu merasa jantungnya harus bekerja lebih ekstra jika dia berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Sensasinya, beliau menyukainya.

"Aku berusaha membangun hubungan yang baik dengannya" lanjut Kibum. "Tapi kemudian Ayah merusaknya" Tuan Kim kembali fokus pada Kibum. Nada yang digunakan Kibum jelas sekali menandakan dia terluka. "Ayah membuatnya menjaga jarak denganku" harusnya Kibum baik-baik saja. Dia tak usah bersikap berlebihan dengan menelan beberapa obat penenang sekaligus. Namun rasa sesak didadanya ketika Kyuhyun seolah membuat jarak dengannya entah mengapa membuatnya frustasi. Dia butuh obat itu.

"Aku menyesal, Yah" ucap Kibum setelah tak mendapati respon Ayahnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Dia berlebihan. Dia hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dengan alasan konyol. Ayolah, dia itu Kim Kibum. Seharusnya dia berpikir dengan kepala dingin, bukan malah kembali meminum obat penenang yang mulai dia tinggalkan.

Tuan Kim menepuk puncak kepala Kibum. Putranya yang irit bicara dan tertutup ini baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya. Betapa senangnya dia. Rasanya seperti jarak yang selama ini tercipta perlahan mulai dikikis. "Tidak apa-apa" ketika Kibum mendongak, anak itu bisa melihat senyum tulus Ayahnya. Wajah datar yang diwariskan kepadanya sejenak hilang, berganti menjadi wajah yang memberikan ketenangan padanya.

"Jangan ulangi. Ayah hampir jantungan saat tau kau dibawa ke rumah sakit" Tuan Kim serius. Kibum itu tipe anak yang jarang sakit. Jadi ketika beliau mendapat kabar bahwa Kibum dilarikan ke rumah sakit, betapa paniknya beliau.

"Tentu saja. Ayah tahu betapa bencinya aku dengan rumah sakit" Kibum menyahut dengan nada datar. Bola matanya berputar dengan ekspresi khas seorang Kim Kibum, membuat Tuan Kim terkekeh. Kim Kibum telah kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo pulang bersama, Kyu"

Kyuhyun yang tengah memasukan seragam kedalam lokernya melongok, mendapati Ryeowook tersenyum diambang pintu. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua, seperti biasa. Mengangguk, Kyuhyun buru-buru mengunci lokernya kemudian memakai ranselnya. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Ryeowook tersenyum padanya.

"Sekolahmu baik-baik saja kan?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil mengunci pintu cafe. Shin _ahjusshi_ tadi menitipkan kunci pada mereka berdua setelah mendapat telepon dan harus menemui temannya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Pertanyaan ini terdengar begitu familiar, dan dia rindu. Sejak terakhir kali pulang bersama, Ryeowook tak pernah bertanya hal dasar –namun terdengar perhatian, seperti ini. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau Kyuhyun rindu?

Ryeowook. Sosok ini begitu berarti untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya Ryeowook yang betah diabaikan Kyuhyun. Hanya Ryeowook yang mau menemaninya menyendiri tanpa menanyakan alasannya menyendiri. Dari Ryeowook-la Kyuhyun mendapatkan semua perhatian yang tidak dia dapatkan dari orang tuanya. Ryeowook adalah Ayah, Ibu, sahabat, kakak sekaligus teman untuk Kyuhyun.

"Malah tersenyum begitu. Ayo jalan" tepukan dibahunya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia terkekeh dan segera mensejajari langkah Ryeowook.

"Ibu menanyakanmu terus" Ryeowook menoleh, "Ngomong-ngomong Ibu sedang praktek resep kue yang baru lho" lanjutnya disambut mata bulat Kyuhyun yang membulat sempurna. Ibu Ryeowook ini punya usaha toko kue kecil. Kyuhyun sering sekali diundang datang untuk mencicipi resep barunya.

Ngomong-ngomong Ibu Ryeowook ini suka sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya Kyuhyun selalu memuji kuenya, berbanding terbalik dengan Ryeowook yang selalu komplen –kurang manislah, kurang lembutlah, apalah. Maklum Ryeowook ini juga menuruni keahlian Ibunya membuat kue, tentu dia akan dengan senang hati menilai kue buatan Ibunya sebelum dijadikan menu di toko kue mereka.

"Aku usahakan mampir secepatnya" katanya berapi-api, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun yang didepannya ini, Ryeowook menyukainya. Ini sosok yang memerangkap dia dan Ibunya untuk memberikan kasih sayang. Sosok kekanakan yang begitu bersemangat.

"Oh iya, bagaimana temanmu yang itu?" alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah. "Itu, yang tempo hari menyewa cafe kita"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Dia baik-baik saja" katanya. "Jangan tanya apapun lagi padaku" lanjutnya ketika melihat mulut Ryeowook sudah terbuka –hendak bertanya. Kyuhyun tak berhak menceritakan perihal Junho pada Ryeowook. Lagian ia juga tak mau sok tahu dengan mengira-ngira masalah apa yang dialami Junho. Kyuhyun tak mau ikut campur. Seperti biasa.

"Iya iya" Ryeowook merengut sebal. "Sudah sana duluan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, dia berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ryeowook. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia segera berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ryeowook. "Sampai jumpa _hyung_!" katanya yang mampu membuat Ryeowook mengulas senyum kecil.

Satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun iri pada Ryeowook –dan semua teman-temannya. Mereka punya orang tua yang peduli pada mereka –entah itu Ayah atau Ibu. Ada yang membangunkan mereka ketika mereka kesiangan, ada yang membuatkan bubur ketika mereka sakit, ada yang menanyakan kegiatan disekolah ketika dia pulang ke rumah, ada yang menegur mereka ketika mereka berbuat salah, dan yang terpenting ada tempat mengadu dan bersandar jika mereka merasa bersedih.

Kyuhyun bukan tak mensyukuri kalau dia masih memiliki seseorang yang dia sebut Ibu. Dia sayang Ibunya. Tapi dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya, bahwa didalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam, dia ingin juga mendapat perlakuan seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali melayang. Tadi, saat melihat betapa rapuhnya Tuan Kim ketika melihat Kibum tak berdaya. Dia sadar satu hal. Sekaku-nya Tuan Kim, dia tetap seorang Ayah yang begitu menyayangi putranya. Tuan angkuh itu bahkan meneteskan air mata sambil bergumam maaf pada Kibum –menunjukan betapa rapuhnya pria itu. Dan kemudian sebersit pertanyaan mulai menghantuinya. Apa Ibunya akan berperilaku sama seperti Tuan Kim jika mengetahui Kyuhyun pernah berniat bunuh diri? Pernah overdosis obat penanang?

Ibunya adalah sosok paling tak bisa Kyuhyun pahami. Beliau selalu menatapnya penuh benci, namun suatu hari pernah menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Tatapan datar penuh amarah atau bahkan kadang-kadang tatapan penuh luka. Mungkin, Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada pria kurang ajar yang membuatnya lahir kedunia ini. Bohong kalau Kyuhyun tak ingin tahu. Dia ingin tahu sekali siapa Ayahnya. Namun terlalu takut dengan jawaban yang akan dia terima dari Ibunya. Kyuhyun takut dia benar-benar bukan anak yang diharapkan lahir.

Pikirannya yang melayang mendadak berkumpul kembali begitu melihat sosok Ibunya berdiri didepan pintu masuk sambil menatapnya. Seulas senyum berkembang dibibir Kyuhyun. Bolehkah dia berharap Ibunya tengah menungguinya pulang? Maka dengan gerakan terburu dia mendekati Ibunya.

"Ibu"

"Siapa yang memberimu kartu nama ini" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong pertanyaan dingin yang keluar dari mulut Ibunya. Sangat dingin, sampai Kyuhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

"Jawab Kyuhyun!" bentaknya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tak bereaksi. Wanita itu melemparkan kartu nama yang pernah diberikan Kibum padanya –Kyuhyun ingat itu karena tak ada yang memberinya kartu nama selain Kibum. Kyuhyun menunduk, melihat pada kartu nama yang sudah berada ditanah. Hati Kyuhyun rasanya hancur. Bukan, bukan karena kartu nama itu dibuang Ibunya. Tapi ini karena pertama kali Ibunya memanggil namanya. Namun Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa panggilan itu disertai dengan bentakan.

Nafas Ibunya memburu. Kyuhyun tak tahu mengapa Ibunya sampai begitu marah hanya karena dia menerima kartu nama pemberian Kibum. Dengan mata yang memerah, Kyuhyun mendongar, menatap wajah sang Ibu, memerangkap manik sang Ibu pada manik matanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Ibunya menangis didepan matanya.

 _Ke—kenapa bu?_

 ***TBC***

 **Haloo aku balik lagi ^^**

 **Semoga ada yang kangen yaa hihi**

 **Pertama aku mau ngucapin happy 11th anniversary buat para ELFeu. Ayok dukung comeback Super Junion tahun ini. Ayok setia dukung member SJ dimanapun pilihan mereka. Dan ayok setia nunggu Kyu wamil.**

 **Kedua, aku senang banget Kyu ikut season 4 NJTTW *tebar bunga* aku suka banget interaksinya sama Jaehyun (akhirnya mereka jadi bromance favoritku), aku juga suka gimana Kyu yang sikapnya kadang lebih childish dari Minho, atau gimana para hyung ngejaga Kyu disana.**

 **Ketiga, makasih buat yang nyempetin nulis review (yang gak bisa aku sebutin satu-satu)**

 **Keempat, jangan lupa review chapter ini juga.**

 **Kelima, tebakan beberapa atau mungkin semua dari kalian bener.**

 **Keenam, jangan panggil aku author ya? Hihi**

 **Last, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Annyeong *bow***


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11**

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelas dengan langkah lunglai. Tidak biasanya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh kejadian semalam. Ketika Ibunya untuk pertama kali memanggil namanya, namun bukan dengan nada hangat yang diidamkannya, tapi dengan nada yang tak pernah diinginkannya. Kyuhyun terluka tentu saja. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terluka adalah untuk pertama kalinya, Ibunya yang kuat itu menangis didepannya. Tak ada isakan, hanya mata yang memerah dan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya –namun itu lebih membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Yang tidak Kyuhyun pahami adalah mengapa tatapan mata itu begitu terluka, seolah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan –menerima kartu nama dari Kibum, adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa itu sebuah kesalahan besar?

"Kau jadi duduk denganku kan?"

Jonghyun menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengembang. Untuk pertama kalinya, anak itu berani menyapa Kyuhyun didalam kelas. Seolah itu sebuah kebiasaan, seolah dia melupakan masih ada peraturan kasat mata yang baru saja dia langgar. Seolah tatapan beberapa teman sekelas mereka tak membuat si penyendiri itu takut.

Tapi mengenal Kyuhyun, menyadarkan Jonghyun satu hal. Mereka punya hak yang sama di sekolah ini. Jadi untuk apa dia merasa takut? Orangtuanya pun bukan dari kalangan tak mampu. Kenapa dia selama ini selalu bersembunyi dari orang-orang yang dengan seenaknya merendahkannya karena penampilannya yang tak sekeren mereka?

Jonghyun itu tampan. Saat masih _middle school_ dulu, dia termasuk idola para _noona_ maupun _hoobae_. Terlahir dari keluarga berada ditambah sikapnya yang ramah menjadikannya murid kesayangan guru. Otaknya juga cerdas, tak kalah dari Kibum atau Jaehyun. Dia hanya mulai merasa minder melihat betapa berbedanya _junior high school_ dan _senior high school_. Bukan hanya dia yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan berada, bukan hanya dia yang punya otak cerdas dan bukan hanya dia yang menjadi kesayangan guru. Ditambah betapa gilanya persaingan dikelasnya kini.

Kyuhyun untuk sesaat menjadi ragu. Padahal kemarin dia yang meyakinkan Jonghyun untuk bersedia duduk disampingnya, namun disisi lain dia membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Setidaknya hari ini. Lagipula sepertinya Kibum tak akan datang.

"Hari ini Kibum tidak akan datang" Kyuhyun menyahut dan Jonghyun bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Meski dia kecewa, namun sebuah senyum tersungging diwajahnya.

"Baiklah. Mungkin besok?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian langsung menuju mejanya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Tulisan dengan kalimat tak bermoral itu terbaca jelas. Kalau tidak punya sikap 'acuhkan saja', mungkin Kyuhyun sudah depresi dan kembali menelan obat penenang seperti Kibum. Bersyukurlah bahwa dia selalu memikirkan segalanya dengan kepala dingin.

Mengacuhkan kelasnya yang mulai ramai, Kyuhyun memilih merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan mengosong.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jemput Kibum"

Dua kata itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya bersama sang istri. Tuan Kim menghela nafas panjang sambil mengurut keningnya. Dia salah. Dia selalu merasa bersalah jika memperlakukan wanita sebaik Jihye dengan acuh. Tapi Tuan Kim hanya tak mau memberikan harapan pada wanita itu. Karena selamanya, posisi wanita pertama dihatinya adalah _dia_. Cinta pertamanya. Ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Song Jihye hanya wanita tak beruntung. Dia hadir saat Tuan Kim diharuskan memiliki seorang pendamping agar proyeknya disetujui klien. Dan wanita tak beruntung itu bersedia membantunya dengan iming-iming imbalan yang tak bisa diberikan pria manapun. Cinta? Bukan. Tentu saja. Tapi kebutuhan hidup. Sesuatu yang orang cari dengan susah payah, dan Jihye dengan bermodalkan menjadi 'istri' Tuan Kim mendapatkan hanya dengan sekali kedipan mata.

Tuan Kim tahu Song Jihye bukan seperti wanita yang mulai mendekatinya karena hartanya. Dia wanita baik-baik, yang sialnya sedang butuh banyak uang ketika bertemu Tuan Kim. Karenanya, wanita itu bersedia menjadi 'istrinya'. Lagipula selama ini Tuan Kim tak dirugikan. Jihye melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, bahkan kadang ada klien yang datang karena mengenal Jihye dari istri mereka. Yang mungkin rugi adalah Jihye. Wanita itu tak pernah dianggap oleh Kibum. Tuan Kim sempat tertawa ketika tahu alasannya. Jihye terlalu muda untuk menjadi ibu Kibum.

Omong-omong soal pembicaraan mereka tadi, Kibum memaksa ingin keluar dari Rumah Sakit hari ini. Anak itu memang tak pernah bersahabat dengan rumah sakit, jadi keputusannya bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Masalahnya adalah, kondisinya belum bisa dikatakan baik. Karenanya dia meminta Jihye mengurus semuanya. Wanita itu, meskipun hanya bisa bertengkar dengan Kibum namun Tuan Kim tahu ada jiwa seorang Ibu pada diri Jihye. Wanita itu bisa mengurus kepulangan Kibum sementara dia mempersiapkan rapat hari ini.

 _30 menit lagi_. Tuan Kim melirik arlojinya, belum sempat pria itu melonggarkan dasinya, telepon diatas mejanya berbunyi.

"Ya?" alis pria itu bertaut. "Kalau memang penting, suruh dia buat janji" menggeram kesal sebelum ditutupnya telepon itu sebelum sekretarisnya selesai bicara disebrang telepon.

Tuan Kim memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya tidur bukan hal buruk. Namun baru saja pria itu hendak terlelap, pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan suara keras. Kemudian suara sekretarisnya terdengar meminta si pembuat gaduh keluar. Namun tak ada jawaban dari si pembuat gaduh membuat Tuan Kim akhirnya membuka pejaman matanya. Dan sosok didepannya benar-benar membuat kantuknya hilang.

"Cho Sunyoung?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum menatap tak bersahabat pada sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum, _ani_ , menyeringai padanya. Sosok yang paling tidak diharapkannya disini. Bagaimana mungkin Ayahnya menyuruh wanita ini yang mengurus kepulangannya?

"Kemana Manager Han?"

Jihye lebih melebarkan seringainya. Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak menikah dengan Tuan Kim, Kibum mengajaknya berbicara lebih dahulu. Juga, untuk pertama kalinya Kibum menatapnya setajam itu. Karena biasanya anak itu hanya melengos jika melihatnya –menganggapnya angin lalu, menatapnya datar atau bahkan menatap tak minat padanya. Jadi bolehkan Jihye senang? Bolehkan Jihye bilang ini sebuah kemajuan?

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya sendiri?"

Kibum rasa kesabarannya selalu habis jika berhadapan dengan wanita didepannya. Entah bagaimana, rasanya Kibum tak pernah bisa sabar didepan Jihye. Wanita ini selalu punya cara membuatnya naik darah, entah itu menyunggingkan seringai –yang sama seperti Kibum, atau hanya bertanya padanya dengan gaya _friendly_ atau menggunakan kalimat gaul yang hanya digunakan oleh anak-anak seusia Kibum. Entah bagaimana Ayahnya memilih wanita yang bahkan usianya hanya terpaut 12 tahun dari Kibum sebagai istrinya. Kibum bahkan seharusnya masih pantas memanggilnya _noona._

Tentu saja Jihye punya poin bagus. Kibum tak memungkirinya. Dibalik sifat menyebalkannya yang menurut Kibum sering menghabiskan uang Ayahnya, Jihye adalah sosok yang kadang membuat beberapa rival keluarganya merasa ciut hanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan ucapannya yang dingin dan menusuk. Sebenarnya, Jihye adalah versi Kibum dalam hal sikap jika berhadapan dengan rival keluarganya. Kibum mengakuinya.

"Infusnya akan dicabut, tapi akan dipasang lagi saat kau sampai rumah" Kibum mendengus, memilih mengabaikan Jihye yang mulai membereskan pakaiannya dari dalam lemari. Wanita itu tak harus melakukan sebenarnya, Kibum bisa saja menghentikannya, namun dia memilih diam.

Pertemuan pertama Kibum dengan Song Jihye adalah ketika Ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba mengenalkan Jihye sebagai calon istrinya pada acara makan malam dengan beberapa relasi bisnisnya. Kibum hampir saja tersedak, beruntunglah dia selalu memasang wajah datar, jadi keterkejutannya tak terbaca relasi bisnis Ayahnya. Sehingga mereka menyangka bahwa dia sudah mengenal baik si calon Ibu tirinya.

Kibum tak masalah jika Ayahnya menikah lagi. Dia cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui jika seorang pria haruslah punya pendamping, apalagi dalam kehidupan yang dijalaninya. Yang Kibum permasalahkan adalah bagaimana Ayahnya akan menikah dengan seorang yang masih bisa dia panggil _noona_?

"Tak memberitahu 'teman'mu kalau kau pulang sekarang?"

Mereka sudah duduk berdampingan didalam mobil yang berjalan menuju kediaman Kim. Kibum melirik mendengar nada yang digunakan Jihye ketika mengatakan kata _teman_. Seolah wanita itu tengah mengejeknya. Entahlah, Kibum seharusnya marah. Namun dia hanya kesal, tak lebih dari itu.

"Berisik" geramnya.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, Kibum" mata Jihye memandang malas pada Kibum. "Kau benar-benar depresi, _huh_?" ketika Kibum akhirnya menoleh padanya, Jihye segera memasang senyum menyebalkan. "Apa yang membuatmu depresi Kibum? Kau punya semua yang orang tak punya. Kekuranganmu hanya bahwa kau punya Ibu tiri yang kadang dianggap _noona_ , dan keadaanmu yang selalu menutup diri" Kibum diam saja, namun tatapan matanya menajam. "Jangan egois. Kau tahu, Ayahmu bekerja siang malam untuk menjaga tempat yang akan kau tempati dari orang-orang yang bisa saja mengambilnya sebelum kau sampai disana. Dan dia hanya memintamu beberapa kali menghadiri rapat untuk mewakilinya karena sejujurnya saat itu kondisinya tak baik –ah, kau tak tau kan?"

Jihye kembali menatap lurus kedepan. "Dia hanya memintamu bersiap, bahwa mungkin dia akan mempercepat kau menjadi CEO Kim Group. Apa itu sulit, Kibum?"

"Kau tak tahu" dari sekian banyak bantahan yang ingin dilontarkan Kibum, hanya kalimat itu yang keluar. Karena nyatanya semua ucapan Jihye menyentil pemikirannya. Egoiskah dia?

"Karena kau tak memberitahuku, tentu saja aku tak tahu perasaanmu"

"Hidup sebagai Kim Kibum benar-benar sulit. Semua menggunakan topeng dengan baik, sampai aku tidak tahu siapa yang benar-benar tulus padaku" Kibum menghela nafas, pandangannya menerawang. "Kau benar. Aku egois. Tapi aku hanya anak 17 tahun yang ingin menikmati hidup seperti anak seusiaku; berjalan-jalan, nonton film, bermain ke taman hiburan dan melakukan banyak hal dengan teman-temanku. Tapi dengan menyandang gelar pewaris tunggal Kim Group, membuatku tak memiliki siapapun yang bisa kulabeli 'teman', teman yang benar-benar seorang teman"

Jihye tidak tahu hidup Kibum sesulit itu. Kibum yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah Kibum yang menutup diri, yang tak membiarkan siapapun tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kibum yang terlihat kuat dan tak peduli siapapun. Kibum yang dilihatnya adalah Kibum yang sama seperti Tuan Kim. Dia lupa. Kibum tumbuh hanya dengan seorang Ayah yang menghabiskan waktunya mengurus perusahaan. Kibum tumbuh dikelilingi orang yang tak tulus. Kibum yang dia kenal, bukan Kibum yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tak tahu sulitnya menjaga perasaanku agar tak menelan ejekan mereka dibelakangku. Kau tak tahu sulitnya ingin berbagi tapi tak ada yang bisa dipercayai"

Song Jihye memeluk Kibum. Reflek. Dan anehnya Kibum tak menolak. "Kau punya Kyuhyun sekarang. Ceritakan semua padanya" Jihye tak menjanjikan bahwa dialah yang bisa menjadi tempat Kibum berbagi. Dia sudah terlalu jauh dari Kibum, memulaipun rasanya akan sedikit canggung. Jadi Jihye akan memberikan tempatnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangguk kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan perasaan nyaman ketika berada didekat ibu tirinya. Benar. Sepertinya dia hanya tak terlalu mengenal Jihye. Mungkin, jika dia sedikit mengenal Jihye lebih baik, dia bisa melihat lebih banyak point bagus yang Ayahnya lihat pada diri Jihye. Biarlah, untuk kali ini dia ingin merasakan pelukan dari Ibunya melalui Jihye.

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau tidak ingat hari ini Ryeowook ijin tak masuk, Kyuhyun akan memberanikan diri meminta ijin pada Shin _ahjusshi_ untuk ijin tak masuk. Dia butuh istirahat. Tapi bahkan tak ada Ryeowook saja sudah sesibuk ini, bagaimana mungkin dia ikut ijin? Shin _ahjusshi_ mungkin tak masalah, beberapa pekerja juga, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tak enak. Dia ingat bagaimana baiknya Shin _ahjusshi_ padanya.

"Ada yang mencarimu" seorang pelayan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun setelah memberikan daftar pesanan pada Daniel. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang menunggu pesanan untuk meja nomor 12.

"Siapa?" seingat Kyuhyun –selain Junho, dua orang yang belakangan ini mengekornya –Jonghyun dan Jaehyun, tak tahu dia bekerja _part time_ di cafe ini. Dan Kyuhyun selalu berdoa agar dua orang itu tak pernah tahu. Rasanya cukup dia diganggu disekolah saja, jangan sampai setengah hari tenangnya diganggu mereka lagi. "Yang tempo hari menyewa cafe?"

"Bukan"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya sambil mengangkat nampan berisi pesanan meja nomor 12. "Dimana?"

"Diluar"

Sambil membawa nampan pesanan, mata Kyuhyun melirik ke luar pintu cafe. Seorang wanita –Kyuhyun bisa menebak karena orang itu mengenakan dress hitam selutut, tengah membelakanginya. Sambil menebak siapa yang tengah mencarinya, Kyuhyun meletakan pesanan di meja nomor 12 sebelum berjalan ke luar cafe.

"Siapa?"

Wanita itu menoleh, tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat Kyuhyun tampak tengah mengingat-ingat wajahnya. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng tanpa ragu. "Aku sedang bekerja"

"Aku akan menunggu. Jam berapa kau selesai?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada. Dia pernah melihat wanita ini, tapi dimana?

"Aku Ibunya Kibum" wanita itu, Song Jihye, rasanya geli sendiri mendengar dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ibu Kibum. Tapi melihat reaksi pemuda didepannya lebih membuatnya terhibur. Mata bulat itu melebar sebentar sebelum kembali menatap datar padanya.

"Lucu sekali, kemarin Ayahnya Kibum, sekarang Ibunya" gumaman bernada menyindir itu membuat Jihye tersenyum miring. Dia seolah melihat Kibum yang lain. "Saya selesai tengah malam. Jadi, karena saya tak mungkin membuat wanita menunggu, lebih baik Anda pulang saja" sebuah penolakan yang tak akan Jihye terima jika dia mengunjungi teman Kibum yang lain. Namun Jihye tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun menggunakan kalimat formal padanya, yang artinya meskipun anak itu tampak tak sopan namun _attitude_ sebenarnya bisa Jihye nilai baik.

"Karena kau tahu aku Ibunya Kibum, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka ditolak" sebuah seringai familiar dimata Kyuhyun tercipta diwajah wanita itu. "Saya akan menunggu didalam" kemudian berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang mendengus keras melihat kelakuan Jihye.

"Mereka benar-benar mirip"

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana Hana?"

Kalimat pertama setelah lebih dari 20 menit terkurung dalam keheningan itu disambut senyum sinis si wanita. Cho Sunyoung sebenarnya tak pernah mau berhadapan lagi dengan pria nomor 1 adiknya ini kalau saja pria ini tak memberi akses dia untuk datang. Cho Sunyoung masih ingat betapa terpuruknya adiknya ketika pria ini menceraikannya –atau belum? Entahlah. Bahkan sampai sekarang Sunyoung enggan membahas itu. Mau adiknya masih menyandang gelar Nyonya Kim ataupun tidak, tak akan merubah apapun.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kim" nada suaranya masih tak bersahabat, seperti dulu. "Jangan mengusik kami lagi"

Tuan Kim mengerutkan kening. Dia tak merasa mengusik Hana dan Sunyoung. Dia bahkan terus mencari Hana selama ini dan tak pernah mendapatkan hasilnya. Hana seolah hilang ditelan bumi, tanpa jejak. Jadi bagaimana dia mengganggu mereka?

"Kami berada diusia pernikahan yang rawan, _noona_ "

"Jangan memanggiku begitu!"

Tuan Kim menghela nafas, "Aku masih muda, naif dan tak tahu bahwa duniaku dipenuhi manusia yang ingin menjatuhkanmu. Aku terperdaya"

"Saat kau menikahi adikku, kau berjanji mempercayainya, Kim!"

Pernikahan Hana dan Tuan Kim dilandasi cinta –beda kasta. Namun mereka mendapat dukungan dari keluarga Tuan Kim karena Hana memiliki otak cerdas dan sikapnya yang tenang, sesuatu yang awalnya dinilai bisa mengimbangi Tuan Kim yang ambisius dan tak sabaran.

"Tapi kau bahkan membiarkannya pergi bersama putranya –putramu, membiarkannya merindukannya putranya sendiri. kau berjanji mempercayainya Kim, tapi hanya dengan sekali tuduhan tak berdasar kau membiarkannya menderita. Tidak. Kau membiarkan kedua putramu menderita"

Semua yang dikatakan Sunyoung benar. Tuan Kim mengakuinya. Dia yang naif dan ambisius telah membuatnya kehilangan 2 orang spesial dalam hidupnya. Tuan Kim pernah berpikir dia akan gila jika saja Kibum tak bersamanya. Dia mengingkari janjinya, dia melukai wanita nomor satunya.

"Dimana Hana?"

"Kau tak akan pernah menemuinya lagi" Tuan Kim tahu, meski nada yang digunakan Kakak Iparnya ini begitu penuh kebencian, namun ada nada kesedihan yang bisa dia rasakan. Benar. Dia mengenal Cho Sunyoung dengan baik, sebaik dia mengenal Cho Hanna.

"Maksud _Noona_?"

Sunyoung berdiri dengan gerakan kasar. Dia datang kemari bukan untuk membicarakan hubungan Hanna dan pria ini. Dia datang untuk memperingatkan pria ini untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Benar. Kyuhyun. Meski dia selalu merasa benci setiap kali melihat manik mata Kyuhyun –yang sialnya diwarisi dari pria didepannya ini. Namun Kyuhyun tetaplah keponakannya yang sudah dia janjikan akan dia jaga didepan mendiang adiknya. Meski dia selalu berharap Kyuhyun pergi saja dari kehidupannya yang berantakan –mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik, namun Sunyoung tak akan rela Kyuhyun bersama pria ini. Pria yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupan adiknya –Ibu Kyuhyun, kehidupan Kyuhyun dan saudaranya. Sunyoung tak rela.

"Jauhi Kyuhyun" alis Tuan Kim bertaut. "Aku benar-benar memperingatimu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Kim. Jangan menyentuh Kyuhyun-ku. Jauhi dia! Jangan pernah masuk dalam kehidupannya!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sunyoung langsung pergi. Meninggalkan Tuan Kim yang masih mencoba menyusun potongan _puzzle_ dikepalanya.

 _ **.**_

" _Kyuhyun hanya tinggal bersama Ibunya. Tapi—"_

 _Tuan Kim yang menerima draft lengkap tentang Kyuhyun itu menatap manik bawahannya. "Kenapa?"_

" _Ibunya seorang pekerja di klub malam. Namanya Cho Sunyoung"_

 _ **.**_

" _Jadi tolong jangan mengganggu Ibuku, jangan mengganggu kami"_

 _ **.**_

" _Jauhi Kyuhyun"_

 _ **.**_

" _Aku benar-benar memperingatimu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya, Kim. Jangan menyentuh Kyuhyun-ku. Jauhi dia! Jangan pernah masuk dalam kehidupannya"_

 _ **.**_

Kumpulan puzzle itu perlahan mulai tersusun. Tuan Kim tak pernah mengenal orang dengan nama Kyuhyun selain Kyuhyun teman Kibum. Dia juga tak pernah ingin mendekati teman Kibum kecuali Kyuhyun. Jadi Tuan Kim mengambil kesimpulan, Kyuhyun yang dibicarakan Sunyoung adalah Kyuhyun yang itu, Kyuhyun teman Kibum.

 _Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Hanna. Cho Sunyoung._

"Dia menggunakan marga keluarga Cho"

 ***TBC***

 **Halo, apa kabar?**

 **Siapa yang udah nunggu fanfic ini? Hehe**

 **Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang setia nunggu yaa**

 **Gimana, apa tebakan kalian bener soal status sodara Kyu sama Bum? Secepatnya fanfic ini bakal selesei, dan saya udah bikin (sebenernya coretan kasarnya doang) fanfic baru lagi buat gantiin fanfic ini dg judul sementara –I Am– buat nemenin para sparkyu nunggu Kyu balik wamil. Sekalian melestarikan fanfic SJ yang udah jarang muncul di ffn.**

 **Buat fanfic lainnya kayak Missin' U, My Brother sama Our, saya udah mulai nulis lagi. Tapi berhubung sampai akhir taun bakal sibuk, jadi gatau kapan seleseinya. Tapi saya pastiin semua fanfic ini bakal saya selesein. Cuma semoga kalian tetep mau nunggu ya.**

 **Kemaren ada yang nanya apa akun di wattpad dengan uname sama kaya ffn punya saya apa bukan, saya jawab iya. Saya juga punya akun wattpad lainnya buat ngepost cerita fiksi yang bukan fanfic.**

 **Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga ramadhan tahun ini lebih baik dari tahun lalu.**

 **Trus, happy 11th debut anniversary buat my chokyulate. 27 Mei 2006, officially dia debut bareng suju. Jaga kesehatan dicamp sana, jangan sampe sakit, dan buat dua tahun kedepan, dia bakal jadi Cho Kyuhyun, cuma Cho Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel SJ.**

 **Sampe ketemu dichapter selanjutnya (yang entah kapan update-nya) btw ^^**

 **Annyeong *bow***


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : Someone Like Me (Your Eyes)**

 **Genre : Brothership, Family, Hurt**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum**

 **Rated : Fiction T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Geje, Bored, Drama, Bad Plot, OOC (Out of Character). Dia *nunjuk Cho Kyuhyun* masih diusahakan milik saya. Don't like it? Don't read it! Mind to RnR?**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. I own only the plot. Don't copy paste without permission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12**

Kyuhyun terpaksa ijin pulang lebih awal ketika melihat Ibu tiri Kibum masih setia duduk disalah satu kursi disudut cafe. Padahal jam sudah hampir menunjukan tengah malam. Baiklah, harusnya Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Harusnya. Karena nyatanya dia sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah wanita itu ketika melayani beberapa tamu. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun menghormati wanita itu sebagai Ibu temannya. Meskipun dia tak peduli dengan pandangan Kibum jika Kibum tahu dia membuat Ibunya menunggunya –hanya karena ingin bicara dengannya, Kyuhyun tetap merasa tak enak.

"Kau selalu pulang selarut ini?" ada nada yang membuat Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya diremas. Nada cemas yang seharusnya digunakan Ibunya jika tahu dia kadang pulang menjelang pagi.

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Tidak sopan memang. Tapi Kyuhyun lebih tak mau wanita yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya mendengar suaranya yang tercekat.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu"

"Hm"

Sebuah jawaban singkat yang membuat Jihye merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam jantungnya. Sakit. Dia jadi ingat masa mudanya yang juga memaksanya bekerja hingga menjelang pagi. "Dimana kita akan bicara?" tanyanya mengganti topik pembicaraan karena nampaknya Kyuhyun tak suka dia banyak bertanya tentang hidup anak itu –meskipun sesungguhnya Jihye merasa benar-benar penasaran dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas, sebelum berbelok masuk kedalam kedai yang menjual berbagai kudapan tengah malam. Dia memilih duduk disalah satu kursi disana dan Song Jihye mengikutinya. Wanita itu tampak tak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan beberapa pengunjung padanya dan harus Kyuhyun akui, Kyuhyun menyukai sifat wanita ini.

"Jadi, apa yang mau anda bicarakan?" Kyuhyun memulai, dia sebenarnya ingin cepat pulang.

"Soal Kibum" Kyuhyun menoleh, tapi tampaknya Jihye masih sibuk memilih kudapan didepannya. "Dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Aku baru saja menjemputnya"

Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah, "Maaf, tapi saya rasa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan saya" Kyuhyun merasa konyol dengan ucapan Jihye –alasan Jihye memaksa berbicara dengannya. Sungguh, dia tak harus tahu kan?

Jihye menoleh setelah memesan dua piring kaki babi pedas. "Kau temannya. Jadi kau harus tahu" Kyuhyun merasa dia tengah berbicara dengan Kibum versi wanita. Jihye benar-benar sosok bebal sok tak tahu maksud ucapannya. "Besok mampir juga tak apa-apa. Sudah tahu alamat rumah kami kan?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Saya bukan teman Kibum. Saya hanya orang yang kebetulan duduk disamping Kibum. Saya pikir anda salah paham"

"Kalau bukan Kibum yang bicara, aku juga tak akan percaya" Jihye balas memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi malas. "Dia itu akan yang dingin, tapi bukan berarti tak mau berteman. Kibum hanya berhati-hati karena hidupnya berbeda dari kebanyakan anak seusianya" pandangan Jihye menerawang, mengingat kejadian yang baru beberapa jam berlalu, saat Kibum untuk pertama kalinya mengutarakan apa yang dirasa anak itu padanya.

"Dia tumbuh sebagai pewaris tunggal Kim Group dengan dikelilingi banyak orang yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Dia tumbuh dengan membentengi dirinya dengan sikapnya yang sedingin es dan egois, hingga sulit bagi orang lain untuk menyentuhnya. Sulit baginya percaya pada orang lain" kemudian Jihye menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Tapi mengenalmu membuat Kibum ingin membuka diri"

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tak menemukan alasan mengapa Kibum ingin membuka diri karena mengenalnya. Bahkan kesan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kibum tak ada bagus-bagusnya. Belum lagi sikap yang Kyuhyun tunjukan pada Kibum ataupun sebaliknya. Mereka jelas bukan orang yang saling bergantung satu sama lain, seperti seorang teman. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini –mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus mengakuinya, Kibum seakan selalu menjadi bentengnya didepan Junho _and the gank_. Meski dengan cara yang membuat Kyuhyun mencap itu untuk kepentingan Kibum sendiri. Tapi, Kyuhyun harus mengakuinya. Kibum membantunya.

"Karena kau berbeda. Kau tidak pernah memakai topeng baik saat bersama Kibum, kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dan karenanya Kibum juga bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri"

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun naik sebelah, "Darimana dia tahu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah kubilang, hidup Kibum dikelilingi orang yang menggunakan topeng baik untuk pelan-pelan menjatuhkannya. Dia bisa membedakanya, Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Namun dia yakin kehidupan Kibum terlalu kompleks dan Kyuhyun tak menyukainya –karena kehidupannya juga kompleks. Anak itu mulai memakan kudapan yang dipesan Jihye ketika akhirnya pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Jihye. Kyuhyun tak suka pedas. Tidak. Dia tak bisa makan pedas. Karenanya, anak itu langsung mendelik pada Jihye –tak peduli kalau itu tindakan yang tidak sopan, ketika berhasil menelannya.

"Anda mau membunuh saya?" desisnya. Namun mata anak itu memerah, menahan pedas.

Jihye tertawa kecil, tak merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan sakratis anak didepannya. Ingat kalau dia sudah biasa menghadapi Tuan Kim dan Kibum yang punya sifat tak jauh beda dari Kyuhyun? Jihye sudah kebal. Jadi yang dilakukan wanita itu adalah menyodorkan segelas air putih kedepan Kyuhyun yang langsung diterima Kyuhyun sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Ini pesananmu, Kyu" Jihye mendorong sepiring kaki babi tak pedas kedepan Kyuhyun dan menarik sepiring lainnya kedepannya.

Kyuhyun mendadak beku. Panggilan Jihye begitu –bagaimana Kyuhyun menggambarkannya? Mendebarkan, sekaligus mencubitnya. Panggilannya seolah mereka telah lama kenal, tanpa kecanggungan. Kyuhyun menyukainya, dan seketika bayangan Ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka itu membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Benar-benar pedas ya?" lagi-lagi nada yang digunakan Jihye mencubit Kyuhyun –nada cemas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak" helaan nafas panjang Kyuhyun sebelum membuka matanya kembali. "Kami benar-benar tak berteman" Kyuhyun jujur soal ini. Mereka hanya sekali pergi bersama karena harus mengerjakan tugas bersama, saling menemukan rahasia masing-masing. Tak lebih dari itu.

"Kalau aku tak melihatnya sendiri, mungkin aku juga tak akan percaya" Kyuhyun mengernyit tak paham. "Bagaimana mungkin orang setegas Manager Han, sekeras suamiku dan secuek Kibum menyukaimu? Maksudku, seperti bertemu orang yang tepat?" Kyuhyun makin tak paham.

"Tapi bertemu denganmu hari ini, aku pikir aku juga merasakannya" pandangan Jihye melembut. "Kau berbeda"

"Berbeda?"

"Kau tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang kami –aku temui. Kau menolakku dengan tegas meski aku mengenalkan diri sebagai Ibu Kibum. Kau membawaku ke kedai ini meski kau tahu aku Nyonya Kim. Kau tetap bertingkah seperti dirimu sendiri meski kau tahu didepanmu, aku, mungkin dengan mudah akan membalikan kehidupanmu jika kau menyinggung perasaanku" Jihye tersenyum, "Jadi kurasa aku tahu kenapa Kibum ingin membuka diri padamu, kenapa dia merasa tertekan ketika Ayahnya seolah membuat batas antara kalian yang pelan-pelan sudah dia singkirkan"

Pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang. Dia tidak sedang mencoba mengambil hati Keluarga Kim. Sungguh. Dia hanya merasa tak perlu berhubungan dengan keluarga-keluarga orang kaya dan kemudian mereka memanggilnya parasit. Kyuhyun tak mau seperti itu.

"Saya tersanjung" namun nada yang digunakan Kyuhyun terlalu datar, sehingga Jihye tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan anak didepannya. "Kami hanya berbagi satu rahasia" tambahnya, mengingat Kibum-lah orang pertama yang melihat bagaimana rupa Ibunya, bagaimana Ibunya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan dia adalah orang pertama –aku Kibum, yang mengetahui bahwa Kibum mengkonsumsi obat penenang.

"Kibum anak baik. Kalau dia mau sedikit lebih ramah, dia akan jadi teman yang bisa diandalkan" Kyuhyun menatap tepat pada manik mata Jihye, mengingatkan Jihye pada sepasang manik suaminya saat pertama kali pria itu mengatakan akan melamarnya. Tajam dan menghipnotis. "Tapi betapapun saya mau menjadi teman Kibum, saya tidak bisa"

Alis Jihye bertaut, "Kenapa?"

"Saya tidak suka suami anda mengganggu hidup saya dan Ibu saya"

Song Jihye menghela nafas. Tuan Kim terlalu menyayangi Kibum. Pria keras kepala itu ingin mengganti hari-harinya yang hilang bersama Kibum dengan membuat Kibum mendapatkan teman yang tulus. Tapi bagi Jihye cara itu salah. Kibum lebih tau mana yang tulus dan tidak. Anak itu bisa mendapatkan teman tanpa bantuan Jihye ataupun Tuan Kim. Baiklah, paling tidak Jihye tahu bahwa suaminya yang dingin dan keras kepala itu begitu peduli pada Kibum.

"Saya pastikan suamiku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan pribadimu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Beliau tidak akan membiarkan saya mendekati Kibum"

"Kenapa?" setahu Jihye, Tuan Kim menyukai Kyuhyun. Tak ada 'teman' Kibum yang sampai dikenali Tuan Kim seperti Kyuhyun. Ya. Mungkin karena nama anak ini sama dengan _dia_ , tapi terlepas dari itu, Jihye yakin Tuan Kim menyukai pertemanan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Ada tatapan keingintahuan yang melindungi pada sepasang manik Jihye. Dan Kyuhyun memilih mempercayainya. "Pekerjaan Ibu saya" ada jeda, Kyuhyun memilih membuang muka. Dia tidak malu, hanya tak suka melihat reaksi yang akan ditunjukan wanita semacam Jihye atas perkataannya setelah ini. "Beliau bekerja di klub malam"

Jihye tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Hei. Dia merutuki reaksinya yang langsung tersedak setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Jihye yakin anak ini sudah menduga reaksinya, hingga memilih membuang muka. Berdehem sekali, Jihye kembali memandang lurus pada Kyuhyun. Anak seusia Kibum itu masih menatap kearah lain dengan pandangan menerawang. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Jihye penasaran.

"Aku akan tetap bicara pada suamiku. Tenang saja, aku pastikan suamiku tidak akan menyentuh kau dan Ibumu"

Kyuhyun merasa menjadi orang jahat sekarang ketika perasaan iri itu perlahan merasuki hatinya. Dia iri pada Kibum yang punya Jihye disampingnya, yang siap mengabulkan apapun asal Kibum senang. Kyuhyun iri pada Kibum karena Jihye terlihat begitu menyayangi Kibum. Harusnya dia tidak boleh begitu kan?

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini?"

"Kibum" jantung Kyuhyun serasa diremas. Sesak. Dia benar-benar iri _huh_?

Jihye tersenyum kecil ketika pandangan Kyuhyun sudah kembali padanya. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang seperti Tuan Kim itu membuat Jihye merasakan kehangatan merasuki hatinya. Aneh memang. Terlalu cintakah dia pada Tuan Kim? Sampai tatapan mata anak didepannya ini serasa tatapan mata Tuan Kim?

"Kibum sedang butuh orang yang bisa jadi sandarannya"

"Kenapa aku? Dia punya anda dan Tuan Kim"

Jihye terkekeh mendengar Kyuhyun masih tetap bertanya. Kyuhyun memang bukan anak biasa. Seharusnya raksi Kyuhyun sekarang adalah melebarkan matanya sambil mengulum senyum –seperti para 'teman' Kibum jika diberi kesempatan berdekatan dengan Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda. Anak ini malah bertanya alasannya, sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menerima permintaan Jihye.

"Terlalu banyak alasan Kyu. Kalau kau bersedia menjadi sandaran Kibum, perlahan kau akan tahu"

"Nyonya Kim" Jihye tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan marga Kim. Entah kenapa. Padahal dia sering mendengar orang-orang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Tapi rasanya tak sama seperti saat ini. Rasanya seperti –diterima?

"Ada satu alasan lagi kenapa aku tak bisa meskipun aku mau" jeda. "Ibuku tak menyukai kalian" pikiran Kyuhyun melayang pada kejadian kemarin malam.

Jihye sendiri hanya menautkan alisnya dengan raut bingung. Namun meskipun dia mendesak Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan, anak itu tetap bungkam –menganggapnya bagai tembus pandang, seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kibum. Bahkan sampai Kyuhyun mengantarkannya ke mobil jemputannya, anak itu tetap tak mengacuhkannya. Jadi jangan salahkan Jihye jika sekarang dia semakin penasaran pada Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun kembali tak menemui Ibunya pagi itu. Semalam dia juga tak mendapati Ibunya dirumah. Setelah kejadian itu, Ibunya seolah menghindarinya dan itu membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin kacau. Kyuhyun lebih suka kalau Ibunya memasang wajah jutek asal beliau masih berada disekitar Kyuhyun, masih bisa Kyuhyun lihat dua kali dalam sehari.

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah meskipun masih tak paham dimana letak kesalahannya. Tapi sebagai anak, dia bertekad akan meminta maaf. Juga soal permintaan Jihye untuk berada disisi Kibum, Kyuhyun mendadak galau. Hei, bagaimanapun dia merasa tak enak pada Jihye. Bukan karena Jihye adalah istri pemilik Kim Group, tapi karena Jihye adalah seorang Ibu yang dengan tulus meminta bantuan padanya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun" Kyuhyun melirik Jaehyun yang sudah mensejajari langkahnya. Ketua kelasnya itu tersenyum sumringah ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Apa musim dingin sudah berganti menjadi musim panas?" Kyuhyun bertanya sarkas. Meskipun menjadi satu-satunya yang berani berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun, namun Jaehyun tak pernah seceria dan seramah hari ini. Jadi tak salahkan kalau Kyuhyun menyindirnya?

"Aku sedang berjuang tahu" tuh kan. Sepertinya kepala Jaehyun terbentur.

"Siapa gadis tak beruntung itu?" Kyuhyun meliriknya malas-malasan.

Jaehyun menatap Kyuhyun lama sebelum tawanya pecah, jenis tawa yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Tawa yang sebenarnya membuat Kyuhyun iri. Dia tak pernah bisa tertawa selepas itu.

"Jangan bilang kau mengira aku mau menyatakan cinta" tebaknya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya ampun, Kyu. Aku belum berpikir sampai sana. Mungkin kau pikir ku aneh, tapi sungguhan aku terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahku dan belum siap berbagi dengan wanita manapun –kecuali Ibuku"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. Kyuhyun tahu. Anak-anak dikelasnya hampir seluruhnya terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka untuk persiapan masa depan mereka. Kyuhyun maklum, mereka anak para direktur yang harus siap kapan saja menggantikan ayah mereka. Jaehyun mungkin seperti itu juga.

"Jadi?"

"Kau"

"Hah?" seperti orang bodoh Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah terkejut yang kentara, sebelum beringsut menjauhi Jaehyun. Reaksi yang langsung disambut tawa Jaehyun sebelum anak itu menggoyangkan tangannya didepan dada, "Bukan seperti itu" belanya sambil mencoba menahan tawa. Kata yang digunakanya terlalu ambigu sih tadi.

"Aku sedang berjuang membawamu masuk klub jurnalistik" lanjutnya, membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali datar. "Bagaimana?"

"Dia akan ikut klub basket" ini suara Junho yang entah sejak kapan sudah mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun dan Jaehyun. Anak itu berjalan disebelah kiri Kyuhyun sambil melempar pandangan ramah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka ketika Jaehyun dan Junho saling pandang dengan tatapan yang tak mau Kyuhyun pahami. Karena jujur Kyuhyun merasa dia seperti seorang gadis yang diperebutkan dua pria sekarang.

"Begini" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatap Junho dan Jaehyun bergantian. "Aku masih belum memutuskan, dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kalian berhasil membantuku membujuk _ssaem_ agar membiarkanku tak memilih satupun eskul" Kyuhyun jujur soal ini. Dia bahkan lupa kalau akhir minggu ini dia sudah harus memilih eskul.

Kemudian sebelum keduanya bereaksi, Kyuhyun segera berlalu. Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Harus Kyuhyun akui, kehadiran dua orang itu berhasil membuat _mood_ nya membaik.

"Kyuhyun" entah bagaimana bentuk senyum yang Kyuhyun pasang diwajahnya kini ketika mendapati satu orang lagi yang 'mengganggu' ketenangannya.

"Hai" terlalu datar, tapi toh Jonghyun, ya orang itu Jonghyun, tetap memamerkan senyumnya, membuat beberapa pekikan terdengar.

Kyuhyun melirik keluar jendela kelas dan mendapati segerombolan _hoobae_ yang tengah cekikikan sambil melihat ke arah Jonghyun. Ya. Jonghyun. Yang sekarang sedang menjadi fokus para _hoobae_ itu adalah Jonghyun. Meskipun tak kentara, namun Kyuhyun dengan sangat penasaran menatap Jonghyun penuh selidik.

Jonghyun masih seperti Jonghyun yang dia temui kemarin. Ah, tidak. Jonghyun tidak menggunakan kacamata tebalnya hingga menampilkan sepasang maniknya yang menawan. Seragamnya masih rapi, hanya entah mengapa tak terlihat seculun biasanya. Kini sosok Jonghyun menjelma menjadi sosok yang lain, yang lebih percaya diri.

"Wah sepertinya musim panas datang lebih cepat"

Jonghyun terkikik mendengar sindiran yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungguh, kalau tidak tahu sifat Kyuhyun mungkin kini Jonghyun sudah berakhir mengutuki perubahan drastis yang dia lakukan hari ini. Terimakasih pada Jonghyun yang kemarin bersedia mendengarkannya dan membantunya membeli _soft lens_ sehingga dia tak perlu menggunakan kaca matanya lagi.

"Begitu?" tanyanya bodoh. "Jadi duduk denganku?"

Kyuhyun melirik meja milik Kibum dan mejanya sebelum mengangguk pada Jonghyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum meletakan smartphone-nya sembarangan sebelum melangkah keluar kamar sambil mendorong tiang infusanya. Sungguh, kalau tidak ingat ancaman Ayahnya soal menambah pengawal yang harus mengikutinya 24 jam, Kibum sudah pastikan dia tak harus mendorong tiang sialan ini. Tapi Kibum lebih sayang kebebasannya, sungguh. Jadi biarlah dia sekarang seperti ini.

"Hai Kibum?"

Kibum tak tahu pasti bagaimana sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Jihye setelah kejadian kemarin. Meski masih bersikap acuh pada Jihye, namun disudut hatinya, Kibum rasa dia mulai menyukai Jihye.

"Hm" Kibum menarik kursi di meja makan, memperhatikan Jihye yang sedang makan siang. Sudah dua hari ini wanita itu lebih memilih berada dirumah, entah kenapa. Meski sejujurnya hati Kibum merasa itu bentuk perhatian Jihye padanya.

"Sudah makan siang?" dulu, kalimat semacam ini akan Kibum anggap sikap sok perhatian Jihye padanya. Namun kini berbeda, entah mengapa itu terdengar hangat dan memperhatikan. Bahkan meski wanita itu menanyakannya tanpa menatap Kibum.

"Hm"

"Ayahmu belum keluar kamar sejak pulang semalam" Kibum menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dia tak masuk ruang kerja. Hanya dikamarnya" jalas Jihye dengan sepasang mata yang menatap Kibum dengan ekspresi yang ingin Kibum tertawai.

"Kau pikir Ayah ada masalah?"

"Memang kau tidak?" Jihye balik bertanya dengan nada kesal. bukan soal pertanyaan Kibum, namun dari cara Kibum memanggilnya. 'kau'. Entah mengapa dia merasa kesal sekarang, padahal biasanya dia cuek saja dipanggil Kibum begitu.

"Ayolah, kita sama-sama kenal Ayahmu. Bahkan saat sakitpun dia lebih memilih mengurung dirinya diruang kerja"

Kibum membenarkan. Dia menoleh kearah kamar Ayahnya. Sejak Kibum pulang dari rumah sakit, Kibum memang tidak bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Pria itu hanya menghubungi Kibum saat Kibum dalam perjalanan sambil mengancam Kibum. selebihnya tak ada interaksi apapun. Padahal biasanya sedingin apapun hubungan mereka, Ayahnya paling tidak akan menunjukan wajahnya saat makan malam.

"Dia bertemu seseorang sebelum seperti ini" adu Jihye. Sekarang Kibum mulai berpikir kalau Jihye lebih mirip sesaeng fans ayahnya. "Tapi aku tak tahu siapa"

Jihye tentu saja mencoba mengorek informasi saat mendapati suaminya pulang dalam keadaan yang tak biasa. Maksudnya, pria itu bahkan tak menyapanya. Mungkin itu alasan konyol. Tapi seumur menjadi suaminya, Tuan Kim tak pernah tak menyapanya –bagaimanapun kondisi pria itu. Jihye tahu, itu cara pria itu menghormatinya.

Jadi tentu saja Jihye penasaran. Salahkan saja jiwa detektif Jihye yang suka muncul seenaknya. Namun sepertinya suaminya itu lebih pintar karena menutup semua kases bertanya Jihye dikantor. Tak ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk Jihye. Dan karena masih penasaran, Jihye akhirnya menyinggung ini pada Kibum. dibandingkan dia, Kibum tentu punya akses lebih dikantor. Kibum punya Manager Han yang berpihak padanya. Tidak. Jihye tidak sedang memanfaatkan Kibum. Dia hanya penasaran dan siapa tahu Kibum juga penasaran sehingga memutuskan mencari tahu siapa yang ditemui suaminya.

"Nyonya, ada seseorang yang mencari Tuan Muda didepan" Bibi Song menyadarkan Jihye. Wanita itu menautkan alisnya. Siapa yang berani bertamu ke kediaman Kim?

"Siapa?" itu suara Kibum. Dia merasa tak memiliki seseorang yang akan berkunjung ke kediamannya. Teman sekelasnya sekalipun. Kibum tahu seberapapun mereka ingin mendatangi kediamannya, mereka tak akan datang. Kediaman Kim bukan rumah yang mudah didatangi orang asing. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang begitu.

"Ini tamu kalian" suara Manager Han membuat Kibum dan Jihye menoleh. Dan kedua pasang mata itu benar-benar melebar ketika mendapati siapa yang berdiri disamping Manager Han. "Saya membawanya masuk karena dia 'teman' Kibum" Manager Han meringis ketika Kibum menatapnya kesal begitu dia menyebutkan kata teman dengan penekanan. "Saya permisi kalau begitu" kemudian setelah mengatakan itu, Manager Han berlalu. Kibum dan Jihye tak perlu bertanya. Memang apa alasan Manager Han datang kalau bukan untuk menemui Ayahnya?

"Hai Kyuhyun" alis Kibum naik sebelah mendengar Jihye bersikap sok kenal pada Kyuhyun. Ayolah, bahkan Kibum tak pernah melihat Jihye bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. _Mungkin mereka bertemu dirumah sakit?_ batin Kibum menjawab sendiri.

"Hallo Nyonya" Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit, sedikit mendengus ketika melihat Nyonya Kim menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Kemari. Aku sedang makan siang. Kau sudah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menarik tubuhnya ke arah sepasang ibu anak itu. Dia menarik kursi disamping Jihye. "Keliatannya kau cukup parah" komentar Kyuhyun ketika menyadari ada tiang infus disamping Kibum.

Jihye terkekeh sedangkan Kibum mendelik sambil mendengus tak suka. Lihatkan, bahkan hanya dengan pertanyaan sarkas itu Kibum menunjukan dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Ya. Hanya dalam pikiran Ayahku" jawabnya. "Kenapa kemari?" Kibum benar-benar merutuki pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh. Dia senang Kyuhyun datang, namun reaksi yang ditunjukannya seolah berkebalikannya. Kibum tak paham mengapa dia begitu.

"Rasanya tak sopan kan kalau seseorang yang duduk disampingku sakit dan aku tak menjenguknya" Kibum mendesah lega. Dari jawaban Kyuhyun, Kibum yakin Kyuhyun tak tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Sementara Jihye diam-diam mengulum senyum.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Jihye menyukai interaksi ini. Seolah dia tengah menghadapi dua putranya yang sedang bertengkar. Entah mengapa. Dia hanya merasa terhibur sehingga tak ada niatan menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

"Semangka"

"Aku baru tahu kalau menjenguk orang sakit sambil membawa semangka"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. _Itu bukan untukmu!_ Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak begitu. Karena nyatanya dia memang membelinya untuk dirinya sendiri. tapi karena Kibum melihatnya membawa kantung keresek dan mengira itu bingkisan untuk Kibum, dia merelakan semangkanya untuk Kibum. Kurang baik apa Kyuhyun pada Kibum? Dan sialnya Kibum malah menyindirnya.

"Kalau kau tak suka, itu bisa buat Ibumu"

"Boleh?" Jihye refleks bertanya.

"Enak saja. Itu untukku" Kibum menatap sengit Jihye.

"Kau bilang tidak mau"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Jihye mendengus kesal. Wanita itu kembali sibuk dengan makan siangnya. Sebelum menoleh kearah suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti berlari. Alis wanita itu naik sebelah ketika mendapati suaminya akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Pria itu sudah berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan dengan raut yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Bahkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling pandang dengan alis bertaut.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Oh, hallo Tuan Kim?" Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil. Ingatkan dia untuk memprotes Jihye setelah ini karena memberikan informasi yang salah. Tuan Kim sudah ada dirumah!

"Aku yang mengundangnya" Jihye berbicara. Dia tidak bisa menebah raut wajah suaminya. Apa itu senang atau kesal. Tapi terakhir kali dia ingat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau suaminya tahu Ibu Kyuhyun bekerja di klub malam.

Kibum ikut berdiri. Ingatkan dia untuk berterimakasih pada Jihye yang mau membela Kyuhyun. "Dia hanya mengunjungiku" Kibum ikut menyuarakan pembelaannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri malah meringis. mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada pertengkaran di keluarga ini. Dan itu gara-gara dia. Harusnya dia menghubungi Jihye dan memastikan bahwa Tuan Kim benar-benar tidak berada dirumah sebelum datang tadi.

"Kalau begitu saya—"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika ucapannya terpotong karena Tuan Kim sudah menubruknya, memeluknya begitu erat, seolah dia seseorang yang begitu dirindukan pria itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak menyukainya, karena jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, berdentum menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Reaksi yang sama saat Kibum menatap tepat pada manik matanya.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang kaget. Bahkan Manager Han, Jihye dan Kibum juga kaget. Namun tak ada yang berani bersuara, membiarkan kebingungan menguasai mereka.

"Akhirnya aku melihatmu, Kyu- _ie_ " bisik Tuan Kim ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Dan deguban jantung Kyuhyun kembali menggila. Panggilan itu terdengar familiar. Tapi siapa yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis itu sebelumnya? Siapa? Diantara keheningan itu Kyuhyun mencoba membongkar memorinya, mencari sosok itu. Dan dia menemukannya. Suara seorang wanita. Lembut, menenangkan dan melindungi.

" _Ibu menyayangimu, Kyu-ie"_

Mata Kyuhyun terpejam erat. Ibu. _Itu kau kan?_

 ***TBC***

 **Halo semuanya ^^**

 **Akhirnya saya balik lagi. Ada yang masih nunggu fanfic ini?**

 **Yang masih setia nunggu, makasih yaa hehe**

 **Seperti janji saya, fanfic ini bakal tamat bentar lagi, juga saya gatau kapan bisa update. Jadi kalo ada yang minta ASAP, saya bakal bilang sekarang, saya gak bisa. Kerjaan didunia nyata banyak banget. Saya masih harus benerin revisian sidang proposal kemarin dan persiapan buat KKN. (btw thank buat yang doain kelancaran siding psoposal saya)**

 **Btw bentar lagi idul fitri, dan karena saya yakin banget gak bisa update lagi setelah update chapter ini, saya mau ngucapin maaf lahir batin. Maaf kalo selama ini banyak ngasih janji palsu (#eaa), maaf kalo ada kata-kata saya yang nyinggung kalian semua. Semoga setelah idul fitri nanti, kita jadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Amiin.**


End file.
